From Incomplete To Complete
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Junção de varias fics do Naruto pegando todos. Como diz o nome, De incompleto a completo... Betado pela Nchan!
1. Incomplete

Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto loiro, de dezesseis anos e possuidor de olhos azuis céu muito belos estava no campo de treinos de Konoha com o capitão Yamato, esperando seu sensei Kakashi chegar para poderem iniciar seu treino. Mas como sempre, o copy ninja estava atrasado. Yamato por sua vez era um homem forte, de aparentemente vinte seis anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Ele era um ANBU, e dos mais fortes que alguém poderia encontrar. Estava ali para ajudar Naruto em seu treino, já que ele era o único que tinha poder para controlar Kyuubi usando uma de suas técnicas, a Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu • Kakuan Nitten Suishu, que tem o poder de selar o Bijuu novamente em seu Jinchuuriki, neste caso em Naruto.

-Naruto, vamos começar logo com esse treinamento, quando Kakashi chegar eu falo com ele, é melhor do que ficarmos aqui parados esperando.

-Mas Capitão Yamato, o Kakashi-sensei pode não gostar muito, e...

Quando Naruto viu aquele olhar que ele tanto temia resolveu acatar o que o ANBU havia falado.

- Tajuu Kage bunshin no Jutsu.

Mil clones apareceram em torno do verdadeiro Naruto, e assim começou o treinamento. Tinha que conseguir juntar o chakra da natureza com o chakra da matéria, para assim poder fazer uma nova técnica com o seu elemento recém descoberto, o Fuuton.

xxxxx

Após muitas horas de treino, quando já estava escuro e Naruto exausto, Yamato fdiz para eles pararem e retornar apenas no dia seguinte. O loiro muito agradecido com o ANBU desfaz seus clones e no mesmo instante se joga no chão, não agüentando ficar de pé.

-Yamato-senpai porque o Kakashi-sensei não apareceu hoje?

-Nem imagino Naruto, mas vamos esquecer isso e descansar, amanhã vamos levantar mais cedo que hoje para compensar o tempo que ficamos esperando o Kakashi.

Naruto se encaminha até suas coisas e se deita ali mesmo, adormecendo no mesmo instante.

xxxxx

Yamato já não aguentava mais aquilo, estava a 3 horas vendo o loirinho dormir e não conseguindo adormecer. A única coisa que pensava era como aquele loiro era ainda mais lindo quando dormia. E com esses pensamentos começou a ter certas imagens deles dois juntos, o loiro totalmente submisso a si. Tentou afastar tais pensamentos, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era ficar cada vez mais excitado. Já não suportando mais, foi se banhar na cachoeira.

Enquanto isso, Naruto se mexia freneticamente, virava de um lado para o outro, não que isso não fosse normal, o que não era normal era o sonho que estava tendo. Ele sonhava com o Capitão Yamato o beijando, Naruto nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta, mas tinha uma leve atração pelo ANBU, assim como tinha por vários outros shinobi.

Acabou por acordar mais quente do que deveria, suava frio, seu "amiguinho" estava desperto. Se vendo naquela situação resolveu que o melhor a se fazer era tomar um banho na cachoeira, mas o que ele não havia reparado era que Yamato não estava dormindo ao seu lado.

Quando o loiro se aproxima da cachoeira, sente um vento frio que faz ele se arrepiar todo, mas acaba por pensar que "quanto mais frio melhor" . Assim esfrio a "cabeça" mais rápido. Começou a se despir sem nem ao menos reparar que o ANBU se encontrava não muito longe dele, e que este estava observando-o.

Observando não era a palavra certa, na verdade ele estava comendo o loirinho com os olhos, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Ele não acreditava no que estava vendo, ele não podia acreditar que Uzumaki Naruto estava entrando na cachoeira, completamente nu, e com a lua banhando-o, deixando-o ainda mais sexy. Ele não estava mais se contendo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ficaria louco. Aproveitando que o menor não tinha o visto ali, se aproximou sorrateiramente.

Naruto de repente sentiu uma vontade louca de mergulhar, mas quando o fez sentiu alguém o pegando pela cintura. Tentou livrar-se da pegada, mas então subitamente relaxou.

-Calma Naruto, sou só eu, Yamato, não vou te fazer nada de mau, a não ser que você queira é claro.

O loiro não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, só poderia ser um sonho. Ele nu, sendo agarrado por Yamato, e ainda mais sozinho, nunca imaginou que fosse agradecer tanto a Kakashi não ter ido ao treino naquele dia.

Yamato o virou lentamente, mas assim que se deparou com aquela boca não resistiu ao impulso, o beijou fervorosamente. Não havia amor naquele beijo, havia desejo, havia tesão, havia pecado e havia culpa, culpa essa por saber que Naruto era inocente, ou pelo menos era isso que o ANBU achava. Mas quando o loiro devolveu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, logo Yamato livrou-se dela, queria era possuir logo o Uzumaki, fazer dele seu, por pelo menos aquela noite.

Naruto se sentia cada vez mais quente com aquele beijo, cada vez com mais desejo, passava a mão pelo corpo do ANBU, sentia como era definido o tórax, como os braços eram fortes, como aquelas pernas eram definidas, e o melhor, sentia que somente com o contato corpo a corpo Yamato já estava mais que excitado, sentia o membro pulsar em contato com o seu. Acabou, por fim soltando um gemido, baixo, mais cheio de luxúria.

Tiveram de acabar com o beijo, seus pulmões pediam por ar, ar esse que por eles seria negado, mas separaram os lábios O loiro achou que aquela decisão foi a melhor, Yamato começou a morder sua orelha, dava lambidas, sussurrava que queria possuí-lo, que queria estar dentro dele. Foi descendo as lambidas e mordidas lentamente, passou por seu pescoço não demorando mais que o necessário, quando chegou ao mamilo do loiro sentiu o mesmo estremecer, e gemer mais alto.

Puxou o loiro para fora da água e voltou com as caricias de onde tinha parado. Desceu mais ainda os lábios. Passou pelo selo dando lambidas e chupadas pelo umbigo do menor, fazendo esse gemer mais. Yamato queria provocar o loirinho, lambia sua virilha, suas coxas, mas nunca seu membro, Naruto já não aguentava mais aquela tortura.

-Yamato-san, onegai... Não me faça mais esperar... Isso é tortura...

Yamato não achava aquilo possível, mas ficou mais excitado ainda com o pedido, porém, ele queria se divertir um pouco mais.

-Naru-chan, eu não sei o que você quer, tem que me falar.

-Você sabe sim o... Que eu quero... Aaahh...

-Então peça Naru-chan, implore que eu te atendo.

-Me chupa Yamato-san... Aaahh… Onegai me chupa logo...

O ANBU prontamente atendeu ao pedido do loirinho. Engoliu o membro inteiro de uma vez só, fazendo Naruto urrar de prazer. Os movimentos de vai e vem eram insanos, ele descia com tudo e quando voltava dava uma mordida de leve na glande, fazendo assim novamente o loiro gritar de prazer.

Quando sentiu que Naruto ia gozar, parou abruptamente e recebeu um gemido de protesto.

-Calma meu loirinho, tenho algo muito melhor para te dar.

-É mesmo Yamato-san, e o que é?(N/A: Como se ele não soubesse)

Yamato naquela hora sentiu-se cheio de desejo, com o loiro falando daquele jeito como se fosse o shinobi mais inocente do mundo, e mesmo que ele fosse, iria tirar naquele exato momento a inocência dele. Deitou Naruto no chão e se inclinou por cima dele para poder beijá-lo.

-Agora Naru-chan, você vai sentir a melhor coisa do mundo, e vai enlouquecer com isso.

Dito isso, Yamato começa lentamente a introduzir seu membro em Naruto para não machucá-lo, sente o interior de Naruto se contrair e um prazer enorme se espalhar pelo seu corpo inteiro, mas sabia que se continuasse iria machucar o loiro.

-Calma Naru-chan, relaxa, eu não vou te machucar. Só que é um pouco incômodo no começo, só isso.

Ouvindo o que o ANBU havia lhe falado, relaxa um pouco, apesar da sensação desagradável. Ele por incrível que pareça ainda era virgem, mas confiava no Capitão.

-Isso Naru-chan, assim mesmo.

Volta a penetrá-lo lentamente, para não machucar Naruto, mas também para poder aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, apesar de sua vontade verdadeira ser enfiar tudo de uma vez, mas como não sabia se ia se repetir, preferiu ser o mais lento possível.

Quando finalmente introduziu tudo, ficou um tempo parado para que Naruto se acostumasse com a invasão. O loiro, porém, logo começou a se mexer querendo que o ANBU voltasse logo a penetrá-lo.

-Onegai... Se meche... Me _fode_ logo...

Yamato se assustou ao ouvir Naruto falar daquele jeito, mas atendeu seu pedido. Retirou seu membro quase todo e quando voltou, enfiou de uma vez só com força.

-Isso... Aaahh... Assim mesmo, bem forte... Aaahh...

Yamato enlouqueceu com aquele gemido, e investiu mais rápido ainda e com mais força, até que por fim alcançou a próstata do loiro.

-Aaahh... Ai mesmo...

Enfiou novamente alcançando a próstata de Naruto.

-Aqui que você quer Naru-chan?

-Aaahh... Ai, ai sim... Onegai...

-Então é assim que você terá.

Continuou investindo bruscamente naquele lugar, até que por fim depois de muito tempo nisso, chegaram ao ápice.

-Aaahh Naruto.

-Aaahh...

Yamato sem fôlego, retira seu membro de Naruto e deita ao seu lado adormecendo ali mesmo.

Naruto olha para Yamato ali do seu lado e pensa:

"Ainda não é o que eu procuro, ainda me sinto incompleto."

Mas acaba por também adormecer.

Não muito distante dali, se encontrava Kakashi, observando tudo que os dois faziam.

"Um dia vou ser eu no lugar do Yamato, e esse dia não vai demorar."

Continua...


	2. The Persuit Of Happiness

Era um dia como outro qualquer em Konoha. As pessoas estavam fazendo suas coisas, as crianças estavam brincando, mas ainda assim havia algo de muito errado acontecendo naquela pacata aldeia. Por incrível que pareça Konoha estava quieta, não havia certo loirinho correndo e gritando pelas ruas. Muitos na vila estavam achando estranho, mas ninguém achava mais estranho que um shinobi em particular. Seu nome era Hatake Kakashi, ele possuía a pele clara, olhos pretos, cabelo cinza e um corpo de chamar a atenção de qualquer mulher ou homem daquela vila, um homem muito atraente.

Kakashi andava pelas ruas de Konoha com seu livro Icha Icha Paradise em frente ao rosto, mas apesar de parecer ler o livro com muita atenção, sua mente não estava ali, estava pensando onde Naruto tinha se metido. Desde que ele faltara no treinamento na cachoeira que o loiro não ia mais treinar. No começo achou que ele estava apenas cansado, mas agora achava muito estranho o fato de ninguém ver Naruto pelas ruas.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Kakashi presenciara Yamato e Naruto na cachoeira, e nessa semana inteira a única coisa que Kakashi conseguia pensar era como aquele loirinho era lindo, como queria tê-lo em seus braços do mesmo modo que viu Yamato tendo, nunca ia admitir, mas no fundo ele sentia inveja de Yamato por já ter possuído Naruto. Mas sabia que logo ia conseguir, assim que a primeira oportunidade aparecesse, ele não iria desperdiçar.

O problema era essa bendita primeira oportunidade, sempre que ia à casa de Naruto ou ele não estava ou dizia estar passando mal. Até mesmo quando Sakura foi visitá-lo ele não a deixou entrar e mandou-a ir embora. Pensando nisso foi que Kakashi tomou uma decisão, iria de qualquer jeito ver Naruto naquele dia, mesmo que para isso precisasse arrombar a porta do apartamento dele. Então se dirigiu até lá.

Não muito longe dali, Naruto se encontrava em seu apartamento, estava pensando no que havia acontecido entre ele e o capitão Yamato.

-Como eu pude deixar aquilo acontecer 'ttebayo. Ta certo, foi bom, muito bom até, mas eu não gosto do capitão Yamato e agora não consigo nem sair de casa com medo de encontrá-lo na rua. O que eu faço? To até falando sozinho, devo estar ficando louco.

Nessa semana que se passara Naruto não havia saído de casa para nada a não ser para ir comprar comida. Não havia atendido a porta fingindo não estar em casa ou até mesmo havia mandado quem quer que seja embora dizendo estar doente. Estava muito confuso com tudo que havia acontecido, mas uma coisa admitia, precisava falar muito com alguém.

-Pronto. É isso. Já me decidi. O próximo que vier aqui eu vou abrir a porta para poder conversar. Só espero que não seja o capitão Yamato, se não, não quero nem ver.

E com esse pensamento foi até a cozinha fazer alguma coisa pra comer.

xxxxx

Kakashi se encontrava em frente a porta de Naruto, estava indeciso entre bater ou arrombar. Sabia que o loiro não iria atender ou então que daria a desculpa de que estava doente e mandar ele embora, mas mesmo assim achou melhor bater, caso Naruto não atendesse ou mandasse ele embora, ai sim, ele arrombaria.

Bateu na porta.

-Naruto, sou eu o Kakashi, eu sei que você esta ai, por isso pode tratar de ir abrindo a porta ou...

Nem precisou terminar a frase, Naruto já se encontrava com a porta aberta mandando ele entrar.

-Oi Kakashi-sensei, pode entrar.

Kakashi estranhou aquilo, todos que haviam tentado falar com o loiro não conseguiram, ele mesmo já havia tentado falar com ele e foi ignorado, e agora sem nem mesmo terminar o que estava dizendo Naruto abriu a porta. Mas o que mais estranhou foi que seu aluno não estava com aquele sorriso no rosto, ele estava triste.

-O que houve Naruto, você não parece muito bem, posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Na verdade Kakashi-sensei, eu estou mesmo precisando conversar com alguém.

-Então pode falar Naruto, em que posso te ajudar?

Naruto estava pensando em como falar tal coisa para seu sensei sem que Kakashi achasse aquilo loucura ou ate mesmo ficasse com nojo dele, ele não sabia o que o sensei poderia achar do que ele havia feito.

-Vamos nos sentar primeiro Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto encaminhou Kakashi até o sofá, respirou fundo e resolveu começar a falar.

-Bem Kakashi-sensei como posso explicar, é, eu fiquei com uma pessoa, mas eu não gosto dela e acho que ela também não gosta de mim. O problema é que essa pessoa é muito próxima de mim, e agora não sei como olhar pra cara dela, não tenho coragem nem de sair na rua com medo de encontrá-la. Não sei mais o que fazer.

_-Então é isso, o Naruto esta assim por causa do Yamato, que bom, o Naruto não gosta dele, acho que tenho uma chance, mas vamos ver no que eu posso ajudar._

-Bem Naruto, isso é meio complicado, mas primeiro eu preciso saber até onde essa história se complica.

-Como assim sensei?

-Naruto, você só beijou essa pessoa ou fez algo a mais com ela?

-Hahahah, err... Bem, na verdade fiz algo a mais com ela.

-Hum... Isso complica um pouco mais as coisas, mas tudo bem. Vamos lá, depois que isso aconteceu você já falou com ela?

-Na verdade não, o que eu fiz foi acordar sozinho, pegar as minhas coisas e ir embora.

-Então quer dizer que ela não estava do seu lado quando você acordou. Isso complica as coisas mais ainda. Mas por um lado também facilita, se você não gosta dela é bom, porque pelo jeito ela também não deve gostar de você, ou não teria deixado você sozinho, mas...

-Ficou com medo de ser visto por alguém.

-O que você disse Naruto, eu não escutei.

-Hehehe... Nada não Kakashi-sensei, pensei alto.

-Certo, mas me diga uma coisa, qual o nome da menina?

-Hehehe... Na verdade sensei... Como posso falar isso... Bem, não é uma menina.

-Naruto seu safado, já ta pegando mulher formada é? Você não acha que ainda é meio novo não?

-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer Kakashi-sensei, na verdade foi... Foi...

-Fala logo Naruto, foi...

-Foi um homem, pronto falei!

Kakashi se espantou com o jeito que o Naruto falou, nunca imaginou que seu aluno ia falar daquele jeito, achou que ia ter que insistir muito mais para arrancar uma confissão dele.

-Oh, bem, isso é diferente Naruto, mas não anormal, muitas pessoas tem relacionamentos assim.

-Mas o problema sensei é que eu posso não gostar dele, mas eu gostei de ter feito o que eu fiz, e... E... Eu me sinto atraído por outros homens também.

Diante de tal declaração Kakashi começou a bolar um plano.

-Primeiro Naruto, quem foi o homem com quem você se relacionou?

-É... Kakashi-sensei, eu prefiro não falar.

-Vamos Naruto, para de enrolar e diga logo com quem foi.

-Foi com o capitão Yamato – Naruto disse isso quase inaudível.

-Com quem Naruto? Fala mais alto.

-FOI COM O CAPITAO YAMATO. -gritou.

-Oh, também não precisava gritar.

-Mas e então sensei, o que eu devo fazer agora?

-Se você quiser vá falar com o Yamato, mas sinceramente, nem precisa, ele não é cara que se apaixona rápido, muito menos que se ofende com facilidade, então é isso, toca sua vida pra frente e parte pra outra.

Naruto se sentiu usado quando ouviu aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu aliviado, não precisava ter se escondido dentro de casa durante a semana toda.

-Agora Naruto, me responda uma coisa, quais são os outros homens pelos quais você se sente atraído?

Naruto paralisou com a pergunta, não sabia o que falar, mas como já havia contado do seu envolvimento com o capitão Yamato, achou melhor responder logo a pergunta.

-Bem Kakashi-sensei, são vários, deixa eu ver, por onde devo começar?

_-Nossa, mas esse garoto é muito safado, ele não gosta só de um, mais sim de vários..._

-O primeiro cara por quem eu me interessei foi o Sasuke, depois eu achei o Neji uma gracinha, o Kiba, o Shino e até mesmo o Lee também são muito bons. O Gaara também é um pedaço de mau caminho, ai o Itachi apareceu, e por Kami-sama, que homem lindo. Quando eu voltei com o Ero-sennin eu conheci o Sai, e novamente outro pedaço de mau caminho, ele me lembra muito o Sasuke, acho que é por isso que eu me interessei por ele. Ai quando nos tivemos que ir resgatar o Gaara das mãos da Akatsuki, teve aquele tal de Sasori, que pena que ele morreu, porque senão eu o pegava. Mas tem também aquele cara que é parceiro dele, acho que é Deidara, ele eu também pegava fácil se também não tivesse morrido, fico imaginando quais são os outros integrantes da Akatsuki, porque até agora só vi gostoso lá, tirando o parceiro do Itachi, mas ele também não é de se jogar fora.

Kakashi estava com uma gota gigantesca em cima da cabeça, como podia um garotinho que nem o Naruto ser tão safado assim? Ta certo que ele foi discípulo do Jiraiya, mas mesmo assim, Kakashi estava abismado com aquilo.

-Nossa Naruto, quantos caras hein, mas será que não ta faltando alguém nessa sua "pequena lista"?

Naruto sabia que sim, mas como é que ele iria dizer para o seu sensei que o achava muito atraente. Achou muito estranha a pergunta de Kakashi, mas resolveu contar.

-Na verdade Kakashi-sensei, tem mais um sim.

-É mesmo? E quem seria?

-É... É... É você Kakashi-sensei.

-Que bom Naruto, era somente isso que eu precisava ouvir.

Naruto se assustou com o que seu sensei havia falado, não havia entendido muito bem o que ele queria, mas quando o viu indo em sua direção lentamente, entendeu o que estava para acontecer. Tentou recuar, mas como estava sentado, aquilo não deu muito resultado.

-O que foi Naruto, esta com medo de mim? Achei que você se sentia atraído por mim.

Naruto muito nervoso só balançou a cabeça dizendo não para primeira pergunta e sim para a segunda.

-Então Naru-chan, deixa acontecer.

Ele queria deixar acontecer, mas tinha medo das consequências. Kakashi como se soubesse o que se passava na cabeça de Naruto falou.

-Não precisa se preocupar com o depois, vamos apenas curtir o momento, no depois agente pensa amanhã, está bem?

-Si... Sim Kakashi-sensei.

-Não precisa me chamar assim, só Kakashi está bom.

-Sim Kakashi.

Então Naruto se deixou envolver pelo seu sensei, Kakashi chegava perto de Naruto lentamente, como se quisesse provocá-lo, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Como o loiro não estava muito paciente, se jogou para frente e agarrou o copy ninja, trazendo-o para um beijo. Esse que no começo foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas assim que Kakashi passou sua língua pelos do loirinho, ele sem nem pensar abriu a boca para deixar o beijo aprofundar.

O beijo era voraz, parecia que os dois queriam se comer só com o beijo (N/A: mas não é isso mesmo que eles querem?), era um beijo cheio de desejo, volúpia, pecado e excitação, um beijo como Naruto nunca havia experimentado.

_-Nossa, o Kakashi beija melhor que o Yamato, será que no sexo ele também é melhor? Acho que daqui a pouco eu descubro hehehe._

Kakashi enlaçou as pernas de Naruto em seu corpo, o trouxe para mais perto, e se ergueu. Como já tinha ido à casa de Naruto varias vezes sabia onde era o quarto do loiro, e foi para lá que o levou.

Naruto só reparou onde estava quando sentiu seu corpo em um lugar macio, abriu os olhos e viu que estava em seu quarto, mais precisamente em sua cama. Kakashi separou seus lábios, não porque estava sem ar, mas porque tinha outro lugares mais interessantes para colocá-los naquele momento. Desceu indo em direção ao pescoço do loiro, deu leves mordidas, e quando ouviu um gemido baixo, se sentiu excitado, queria mais daqueles gemidos, e os teria.

Tirou a camisa do loiro e desceu mais ainda os lábios para por fim chegar nos mamilos de Naruto. Chupou, lambeu, mordeu tudo isso ao som dos gemidos do loirinho, que ficavam cada vez mais altos, cada vez o excitando mais e mais.

-Está gostando Naru-chan?

-Aaahh... Sim... Desce mais... Onegai...

-Seu desejo é uma ordem Naru-chan.

Entre chupadas e lambidas, o copy ninja descia. Por onde passava deixava marcas arroxeadas, queria que Naruto nunca se esquecesse que ele havia passado por ali, que sempre se lembrasse que havia sido possuído por ele. Chegando onde queria, viu que o loiro ainda estava de calça e sem enrolar retirou-as junto com a boxer branca do genin, e assim chegou onde queria, seu membro.

Naruto gemia muito, queria que seu sensei não parasse com aquilo nunca, mas também queria ser possuído logo. De repente sentiu que seu sensei havia parado, soltou um gemido de frustração. Quando levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, viu uma cena mais que excitante: Kakashi estava com um sorriso safado no rosto.

-Que foi Naru-chan, não gostou que eu tenha parado? Quer que eu continue?

-Sim, continue.

-Então peça.

Naruto não pensou nem duas vezes, logo pediu.

-Onegai Kakashi... Me chupa... Onegai.

Kakashi soltou outro sorrisinho, e não querendo enrolar mais engoliu de uma só vez o membro do loiro, recebendo um gemido alto como resposta.

Chupava com vontade, como se nunca mais fosse fazê-lo de novo. Descia lentamente, e quando subia dava mordidas levinhas, para descer novamente. O loirinho gemia cada vez mais alto, sentia cada vez mais tesão, a cada segundo que passava queria mais ainda ser possuído por Kakashi.

Não demorou muito para Kakashi sentir o garoto se contorcer mais ainda de prazer, sabia que ele iria gozar, e chupou mais rápido, queria sentir logo o gosto daquele loiro.

Naruto gozou logo em seguida, sentiu seu corpo convulsionar, mas ele queria mais, muito mais. Kakashi subiu ate chegar à boca de Naruto e o beijou, queria que o loiro sentisse seu próprio gosto. Enquanto isso se posicionava de um jeito que seu corpo e o de Naruto encaixassem perfeitamente. Notando a intenção de seu sensei, Naruto pediu.

-Espera um pouco Kakashi, eu também quero te chupar. Onegai.

Não resistindo ao pedido do loirinho, Kakashi saiu de cima de Naruto e se deitou ao seu lado. Vendo aquele corpo forte e escultural na sua frente, não resistiu e sem demora chupou seu membro.

Kakashi se assustou com aquilo, nunca imaginou que Naruto fosso direto em seu membro, mas logo parou de pensar, o loirinho chupava seu membro de uma forma que nunca haviam chupado. Ele sentia cada vez mais tesão. Naruto não estava chupando devagar como ele havia feito, ele chupava rapidamente, como se quisesse sentir o gosto de seu sensei depressa.

Kakashi não aguentou muito tempo, logo que gozou na boca do loiro o puxou para cima, queria sentir seu gosto da boca daquele pecado em forma de garoto. Mas como estava arfante, o beijo não durou muito.

-Agora Naru-chan, vou te dar mais prazer ainda, você não vai se arrepender.

Deitou Naruto na cama e se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, deu dois dedos para ele chupar, e quando achou que já era o bastante, introduziu um dedo em sua entrada, recebendo um gemido de dor e prazer em resposta. Quando achou que já estava acostumado, introduziu o outro dedo e começou a mexer lentamente.

Naruto se contorcia de tanto tesão, queria que aquela tortura acabasse, queria seu sensei dentro de si.

-Kakashi, Onegai... Aaahh... Me possua logo.

O copy ninja ouvindo aquele pedido, retirou os dedos e introduziu lentamente seu membro, não queria machucar o loiro. Assim que tinha seu membro totalmente dentro de Naruto, parou para esperar o loirinho se acostumar.

Pouco tempo depois, Naruto começa a se mexer, como se dissesse que Kakashi já podia se mover também, e assim Kakashi fez. Começou lentamente, queria aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, mas logo recebeu um gemido em protesto.

-Aaahh... Mais rápido... Onegai...

Ao ouvir o pedido daquele pecado em forma de garoto, obedeceu. Bombeava rápido, se era assim que Naruto queria, era assim que ele ia ter. Sabia que daquela forma não ia resistir muito tempo, mas mesmo assim continuou.

Seus corpos estavam suados, suas respirações arfantes, seus gemidos cada vez mais altos. Não queriam saber se alguém iria escutá-los, queriam saber apenas de seus prazeres.

-Aaahh... Kakashi eu vou... Aaahh...

-Aaahh... Eu também naru-chan...

Dito isso, os dois gozaram intensamente, eles gritaram de prazer, para por fim Kakashi cair por cima de Naruto e lhe beijar ternamente.

-Naru-chan... Aishiteru.

Naruto não sabia o que responder, ele não amava seu sensei, por isso a única coisa que fez foi ficar quieto e aproveitar o momento.

xxxxx

Na rua, um garoto que olhava para o apartamento de Naruto com interesse.

-Hum, então Naruto-kun sabe se divertir né? Logo vou mostrar a ele o que é diversão.

Dito isso, Sai vai embora, mas planejava um jeito de ter aquele loiro para ele, o mais rápido possível.

Continua...


	3. Betrayal

Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que começara a namorar Kakashi. Não era o que queria, não gostava dele, mas Naruto ficou sem reação quando Kakashi o pediu em namoro, não teve como negar, acabou aceitando. Ele não se arrependia, mas ainda não era o que estava procurando, na verdade ele nem sabia o que estava procurando.

Neste exato momento, se encontrava voltando de uma missão com o time Kakashi, composto por ele, Sakura, Sai e Yamato, a missão havia sido um completo sucesso, apesar de fácil, era uma missão rank B. Deveriam entregar uns papeis importantes ao senhor feudal do pais do fogo.

Estavam a algumas horas de Konoha, mas como estava escurecendo Yamato achou melhor e pararem para acampar e seguir viajem no dia seguinte. Como todos estavam cansados, concordaram e foram montar acampamento.

Meia hora depois, com as barracas montadas e tudo pronto, fizeram uma fogueira para poderem cozinhar.

-Capitão Yamato, como vai ficar o turno de vigia essa noite?

-Não acho necessário fazer vigia aqui Sai, já que estamos perto de Konoha, acho muito difícil alguém nos atacar no meio da noite, a única coisa que peço a vocês é que fiquem atentos enquanto dormem, não baixem a guarda, para não serem surpreendidos.

-Hai. -todos responderam.

Os três concordaram com o que o capitão havia dito.

-Capitão Yamato, como vamos fazer para dormir, só temos três barracas e como na ida tinha sempre alguém vigiando não tivemos problemas, mas agora ninguém estará vigiando.

-Verdade Sakura, eu ainda não havia pensado nisso, mas acho que sei como resolver. Você Sakura dorme sozinha na barraca menor.

-Hai.

-Eu durmo sozinho na outra barraca, e o Naruto e o Sai dividem a barraca maior, tudo bem pra vocês?

-Hai Capitão Yamato.

-Bem, então está tudo certo, agora vão dormir porque amanhã vamos acordar bem cedo, quero chegar em Konoha um quanto antes.

Foram se encaminhando para as barracas em silêncio, mas um certo shinobi estava com os pensamentos a mil.

"_Pronto, consegui o que eu queria, é hoje que eu pego o Naruto"_

Sai ia em direção a barraca com esses pensamentos em sua cabeça, e já tinha o plano perfeito para pegar Naruto de jeito, o loirinho ia se surpreender.

xxxxx

Tudo estava quieto na floresta àquela hora da madrugada, exceto por uns gemidos baixinhos que se podia ouvir se prestasse muita atenção, e claro quem olhasse veria, a barraca em que estavam Sai e Naruto se mexia.

Dentro dela, o loiro se remexia muito durante o sono, estava tendo um sonho quente, um sonho que fez com que acordasse com seu corpo todo molhado e seu membro em uma pequena ereção.

-Ar... Ar... Nossa que sonho foi esse. Fazia tempo que eu não sonhava com ele.

-Com ele quem Naru-chan?

Naruto deu um pulo de tão assustado que ficou, não imaginava que Sai estava acordado.

-Err... Ninguém Sai ninguém mesmo, esquece isso.

-Ninguém mesmo Naru-chan? Então porque que você está desse jeito?

Dizendo isso, o moreno coloca sua mão por cima da calça de Naruto, em cima de sua pequena ereção.

-O-o-o que você esta fazendo Sai? Pare!

-Eu estou fazendo o que eu sempre quis fazer Naru-chan.

Naruto estava atônito com o que acabara de ouvir, como assim, Sai gostava dele? Mas como? Ele que dizia ser sem sentimentos não podia estar gostando dele, ou podia?

-Como assim Sai, você gosta de mim?

-Olha Naruto, não sei se gosto de você, mas sei que sinto uma coisa quando olho pra você, me da sempre uma vontade enorme de possuí-lo, e agora vou fazê-lo.

O loiro achava que estava sonhando, só podia ser, ele que sempre quis pegar Sai mas nunca o fizera por achar que o outro iria rejeitá-lo agora estava prestes a fazê-lo.

-Mas Sai, eu estou com alguém, não posso fazer isso.

-Calma Naruto, é apenas uma transa, nada mais, o Kakashi-san nem vai ficar sabendo.

-Como você sabe que estou com ele?

-Eu ouvi vocês dois transando um dia quando passava pelo seu apartamento, mas não se preocupa, não vou falar pra ninguém.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, não queria trair Kakashi, mas também queria muito se entregar a Sai. Por fim resolveu que iria aproveitar a vida, depois falaria com Kakashi.

-Tudo bem então Sai, já que você me quer você me terá.

Naruto foi pra cima de Sai, sentou em seu colo, e sem nem deixar o outro pensar sobre o que estava para acontecer, lhe tomou os lábios de uma forma possessiva, se era a ele que Sai queria, era a ele que Sai iria ter. Mas achou que já estava na hora de experimentar coisas novas, de fazer coisas novas.

Suas línguas dançavam num ritmo frenético. Era um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo e luxuria, Naruto estava decidido, ia deixar que Sai o possuísse mas também ia querer fazer sua parte.

O beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, mas infelizmente seus pulmões pediam por ar. Assim que o beijo foi interrompido Naruto logo desceu sua boca para o pescoço de Sai, que gemeu loucamente, nunca iria imaginar que seria assim tão fácil ter o loiro pra si.

-Naru-chan... Aaahh... Mais...

E ele assim o fez, e beijou com mais volúpia o pescoço de Sai. Deu mordidas, lambeu, chupou, fez tudo que podia. Os dois já estavam muito excitados, seus membros já estavam rígidos e quanto mais Naruto se pressionava no colo de Sai, mais eles gemiam.

-Naru... Pare... Aaahh... De me provocar... Eu não... Aguento mais... Aaahh...

Quando Naruto ouviu Sai suplicando por mais prazer, não resistiu e foi descendo o beijo, chupou seu tórax deixando marcas roxas por onde passava. Sugava com volúpia também não suportando mais e querendo chegar à parte mais interessante logo.

Foi de encontro aos mamilos de Sai e os mordeu com força fazendo com que o moreno gemesse de dor e prazer. Com uma mão apertou o outro mamilo e com a outra ia alisando o corpo dele. Abandonou-os e foi indo em direção ao umbigo, chegando ao mesmo enfiou a língua fazendo Sai gemer cada vez mais.

Abaixou sua boxer preta já que era a única coisa que o moreno vestia, e com uma investida só, engoliu o membro de Sai de uma vez, fazendo o mesmo gemer alto.

-Aaahh... Isso naru... Mais rápido...

Começou com o movimento de sobe e desce bem devagar, mas logo em seguida aumentou o ritmo, ia cada vez mais rápido, queria que Sai gozasse logo, queria ir logo para a próxima parte, a parte a qual ele tanto ansiava.

Sem nem ao menos receber um aviso, sentiu Sai gozando em sua boca, ele tinha um gosto interessante, adocicado. Engoliu quase tudo, mas deixou um pouco escorrer de sua boca, passou os dedos pelo gozo e lubrificando-os foi em direção à entrada de Sai.

Introduziu um dedo e já começou a movimentá-lo. Sai gemia com um pouco de dor, mas também dava pra se notar o prazer em seu gemido. Quando achou que já era suficiente, introduziu o segundo dedo, recebendo um outro gemido de dor, mas dessa vez mais intenso.

-Calma Sai, relaxa que dói menos, e depois eu deixo você me possuir.

Ouvindo aquilo Sai relaxou, sabia o que estava por vir, mas também sabia que ia possuí-lo logo após.

Vendo que Sai já estava relaxado e mais acostumado, retirou os dedos para logo em seguida retirar sua boxe branca e ir de encontro a Sai.

Colocou seu membro devagar, não queria machucar Sai, quando estava dentro dele por inteiro, parou para deixá-lo relaxar, agora entendia porque Kakashi sempre queria possuí-lo, aquilo era delirante, era apertado, era realmente um paraíso.

Quando Sai começava a se mexer, resolveu investir lentamente, suas estocadas eram lentas, mas fortes, ambos gemiam alto.

Aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo e indo mais fundo, até sentir que tinha atingido a próstata de Sai.

-Aaahh... Naru-chan mais... Rápido... Mais forte... Aaahh...-implorava o moreno.

Aquele pedido foi tudo que ele precisava, investiu mais forte ainda, mais rápido. Quando estava prestes a gozar sentiu um liquido quente lhe escorrer pela barriga, e uma pressão em seu membro, Sai havia gozado novamente. Vendo aquela cena não resistiu o gozou intensamente dentro do moreno.

Como já sabia o que Sai ia querer em seguida, saiu de cima dele e ficou de quatro, queria sentir Sai dentro de si, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Sai vendo Naruto de quatro, ficou ereto novamente, achou que aquela era a coisa mais linda que já havia visto, e tinha urgência em possuí-lo. Posicionou-se atrás de Naruto, e quando ia introduzir um dedo para não machucar o loiro, recebeu um gemido de protesto.

-Não precisa Sai, ou você acha que só transei uma vez com Kakashi.

Ouvindo aquilo o moreno não pensou duas vezes, introduziu seu membro de uma vez, indo até o fundo de Naruto e voltando rapidamente para introduzir outra vez.

Sai mantinha sempre esse ritmo, entrava e saia do loirinho sem piedade, queria ouvi-lo gemer alto, queria tê-lo entregue para si por completo pelo menos aquela noite, e quando acertou a próstata de Naruto, viu que o loiro já estava pra gozar e foi mais forte ainda.

Após mais algumas poucas estocadas, os dois gozaram juntos, Sai saiu (N/A: o Sai Saiu, muito interessante essa frase ^^) de trás de e se deitou ao seu lado, viu que Naruto acabara se jogando no colchão onde estava mesmo e foi em sua direção pra abraçá-lo.

-Arigatou, Naru-chan.

Mas quando viu que não recebia resposta alguma, percebeu que Naruto adormecera, e resolveu dormir também.

Em seu interior, Naruto se sentia culpado por ter traído Kakashi, mas sabia que para aquilo acontecer era só uma questão de tempo. Ele realmente precisava conversar com Kakashi.

Continua...


	4. Surprises and Twists

Era um belo dia em Konoha, na verdade não tão velo assim. Principalmente para certo loiro de olhos azuis que vagava pelas ruas desertas da vila no meio daquela chuva forte. Naruto tinha chego de missão não fazia nem uma hora e a primeira coisa que fez foi ir falar com seu namorado Kakashi, que por sinal, já não era mais seu namorado.

_ Flashback Naruto On._

Naruto havia acabado de chegar em Konoha, mas ao invés de ir falar com a Godaime, pediu a Yamato para ir para casa alegando que não passava muito bem, mas na verdade o que ele queria mesmo era falar com Kakashi.

Chegando na casa do copy ninja, Naruto bateu na porta e esperou que ele atendesse, assim que Kakashi viu Naruto logo o puxou pra um beijo de boas vindas, estava sentindo muita falta de seu loiro e não queria ficar mais nem um minuto sequer sem tocá-lo.

-Kakashi espera, eu tenho algo muito importante para falar com você.

-Naru-chan isso pode esperar, eu estou morrendo de saudades de você.

-Não Kakashi, não pode esperar. É algo realmente sério que tenho para falar com você.

-Ta bom então Naruto, fale.

Kakashi guiou Naruto até o sofá e esperou que ele começasse a falar.

-Kakashi, eu não vou enrolar, vou direto ao ponto, mas, por favor, não me odeie depois não foi a minha intenção.

-Fala logo o que houve Naruto, estou começando a ficar preocupado.

-É que, bem... Eu... Eu... EutranseicomoSai. -disse de uma vez.

-Como? Fale mais devagar Naruto não deu pra entender nada.

-Eu transei com o Sai, pronto falei!

Ao ouvir aquilo vindo do loiro Kakashi paralisou, parecia que ele tinha perdido o chão embaixo de seus pés, não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo. Aquilo tinha que ser mentira, mas Naruto não ia brincar com uma coisa dessas. Mas como, quando e a pergunta mais importante, por que.

-Quando foi isso Naruto?

-Foi na volta da missão, noite passada.

-Como isso foi acontecer? O Sai te forçou?

-Não Kakashi, ele não me forçou, eu apenas me deixei levar pelo desejo do momento.

Kakashi já chorando fez a pergunta que ele sabia que doeria mais ouvir a resposta.

-Por quê?

-Olha Kakashi, eu vou te ser bem sincero. Você sempre soube que nos dois éramos apenas um rolo que se transformou em namoro de uma hora pra outra, eu nunca quis te magoar, mas você sempre soube que eu não te amava, que eu só gostava de você. E bem você sabe que eu já queria ficar com o Sai desde antes, mas nunca fiquei por te respeitar. Mas dessa vez foi inevitável, ele chegou em mim e quando eu vi já estava entregue a ele, mas por favor Kakashi, me perdoe, eu não queria fazer você sofrer, por isso vim pra cá logo que cheguei na vila.

-CALA A BOCA NARUTO, SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA, E SÓ ME DIRIJA A PALAVRA QUANDO FOR PARA FAZER UMA MISSÃO. EU TE ODEIO.

Ouvindo essas palavras que Naruto sabia que eram mais que merecidas, se dirigiu para a porta e saiu.

_Flashback Naruto Off_

Como havia dito para Yamato que assim que concluísse o que tinha que fazer iria até a sala da Godaime, resolveu dirigir-se para lá.

Quando chegou na sala de Tsunade, ao invés de receber a notícia de que poderia descansar depois da missão, a notícia foi totalmente contrária.

-Naruto, ainda bem que você chegou, estávamos só esperando você. Tenho outra missão para seu time, mas ao invés do Sai ir, quem vai é o Kiba.

-Hai, e qual é a missão Oba-san?

-É uma missão rank S, soubemos que tem dois nukenins perto de Suna que podem ter informações sobre o paradeiro de Orochimaru, e vocês vão atrás deles.

-E quem são esses dois nukenins?-inquiriu.

-Sasori e Deidara, da Akatsuki.

-Como assim Sasori e Deidara, eles estão mortos 'ttebayo.

-Pois é Naruto, era o que todos estávamos pensando, mas ao que parece ou eles não morreram, ou alguém os trouxe de volta a vida.

-Mas, isso é possível Oba-san?

-Não sei Naruto, mas mesmo assim vocês terão que ir nessa missão, são os mais indicados para cumpri-la.

-Pode deixar Tsunade-sama, mas por que sou eu que vou como capitão e não o kakashi-san – Yamato realmente estava muito intrigado com aquilo.

-Kakashi ainda não se sente muito bem disposto depois de sua ultima missão, mas na próxima ele irá no seu lugar Yamato. Agora, sumam da minha frente, vocês ainda tem que arrumar suas coisas.

-Hai. -responderam em uníssono.

Dito isso todos saem para suas casas para se aprontarem e logo após se encontram nos portões de Konoha para ir para a missão. 

Já fazia três dias que tinham saído de Konoha para o local indicado e um dia que estavam procurando pelos Akatsuki, mas como já era de se esperar, ainda não tinham encontrado nenhum rastro deles.

-Vamos descansar um pouco, já esta escurecendo e acho que o Akamaru e o Kiba não estão aguentando mais.

-Hai Capitão Yamato, estou mesmo precisando descansar, e o Akamaru também.

-Mas Capitão Yamato, nós ainda não procuramos em muitos lugares, temos muito... Ai, porque fez isso Sakura-chan? – Naruto havia levado um soco de Sakura na cabeça.

-Cala a boca Naruto baka, se o Yamato-sama mandou que nos parássemos para descansar, é exatamente isso que faremos, e além do mais todos estamos cansados.

-Hai, hai Sakura-chan.

Depois de todas as barracas estarem arrumadas e todos terem comido, Naruto vai fazer a primeira vigia e os demais vão para suas barracas para poderem dormir, mas como já era de se esperar, Naruto acaba pegando no sono, e quando acorda já era tarde demais, havia sido raptado. Por quem ele ainda não sabia, pois sua cabeça estava coberta por um pano preto.

_- Ai meu Kami-sama, quem será que me pegou, será que foi Capitão Yamato para brincar comigo? Não, não pode ser ele, estou ouvindo mais de uma pessoa andando, parece serem duas. Ah, mais o que eu faço, estou com esse pano preto na cara e pelo que estou sentindo estou com as mãos e os pés amarados, acho que o único jeito é perguntando mesmo. _

Naruto tentou falar alguma coisa, mas como seu rosto estava coberto, a única coisa que saiu foram palavras abafadas, que uma pessoa normal nunca conseguiria entender. Ele então resolve começar a se mexer, mas logo em seguida se arrepende. Como estava sendo carregado por alguém, assim que começa a se mexer, cai do ombro dessa pessoa e vai parar no chão.

-Olha só, parece que o loirinho acordou. -disse uma voz.

-E como já era de se esperar, ele não podia ficar quieto, tinha que se mexer, un.

Conforme Naruto ouvia aquelas duas vozes, sentia um frio na espinha, não sabia o porquê dessa sensação, mas sabia que conhecia aquelas vozes, só não se lembrava de quem eram.

-Pegue ele de novo, estamos quase chegando.

Naruto se sentiu sendo levantado e posto em cima do ombro de um daqueles dois. Queria fugir dali, se salvar, mas como não viu alternativa, ficou quieto e esperou pelo que estava por vir.

Após um tempo, Naruto reparou que havia ficado mais escuro, antes pelo menos ele podia enxergar uma fraca luminosidade, agora nem isso podia mais. Sentiu seu corpo todo doer quando foi jogado ao chão, e após um tempo havia novamente luminosidade no local, e calor também, pelo jeito haviam acendido uma fogueira.

-Finalmente chegamos, estava ficando cansado já, un.

-Tire o pano da cabeça dele.

-Hai.

Naruto quando ouviu aquilo tentou recuar, mas devido à dor que sentia em seu corpo não conseguiu, e logo alguém lhe puxava o pano que tinha em sua cabeça. Assim que tiraram o pano, o loiro estava com a vista um pouco embaçada, mas após um tempo sua visão voltou ao normal e não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, aqueles dois eram...

-Sasori? Deidara? Mas... Mas... Mas como. Como estão vivos, e como conseguiram me achar?

-A primeira pergunta não vamos responder, mas a segunda...

-Cale-se Deidara.

-Mas porque danna? Ele não vai sair vivo daqui mesmo, deixa ele saber un.

-Tudo bem, mas eu conto. Nós estávamos atrás de você, e resolvemos dar uma pista de nosso paradeiro a Konoha fingindo sabermos algo sobre Orochimaru, e como esperado mandaram você para a missão.

-Então quer dizer que não sabem nada sobre Orochimaru?

-Isso mesmo un, nós só queríamos você.

-Me queriam pra quê?

Neste momento Naruto congelou, os outros dois estavam rindo, não era uma risada normal, era uma risada sádica, e mesmo Sasori que não era de rir, o fez com a pergunta inocente do loirinho. Ele mal podia esperar pelo que estava por vir. Deidara nessa hora se aproximou de Naruto e lhe socou a barriga, fazendo o loiro cuspir sangue. Logo em seguida veio Sasori e chutou o rosto de Naruto, fazendo o mesmo se virar e cair de bruços com a intensidade do chute.

-Calma danna, assim ele vai acabar morrendo antes da hora e ainda temos muito que fazer com ele antes que morra un.

Naruto sentia seu corpo todo doer, sentia o gosto de seu sangue em sua boca, mas sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir, e era exatamente isso que temia. O que ainda aconteceria. Mas o que achou mais estranho foi o porquê da Kyuubi não estar reagindo. Normalmente ela já estaria oferecendo poder, mas dessa vez não, nem mesmo uma risada ele ouvia. Com este pensamento concluiu que no fim daquela noite, estaria morto.

-O que pretendem... Fazer comigo?

-Isso loirinho, você já vai saber.

Sasori se aproximou de Naruto, o levantou pela gola da jaqueta e o colocou sentado. Usando seu chakra soltou suas pernas, e se levantou indo direção a Deidara, que por sua vez retira seu manto da Akatsuki e também o de Sasori. Aproximou-se mais ainda do ruivo e para espanto de Naruto, os dois começaram a se beijar. O loirinho não estendia nada do que estava acontecendo ali, primeiro havia sido sequestrado, depois espancado, logo em seguida erguido sem brutalidade e seus pés soltos, e agora aqueles dois na sua frente se beijavam. Tentava a todo custo juntar as coisas, mas não via nenhum nexo naquilo, se eles iriam o matar, porque não faziam isso logo, porque tinham que se esfregar na sua frente? E foi com cara de bobo que Sasori viu Naruto assim que terminou o beijo com Deidara.

-Pelo visto ele ainda não entendeu o que queremos com ele Deidara.

-Então acho melhor nos falarmos danna, un.

-Hai, também acho. 

Deidara se aproximou de Naruto de uma forma sensual, se abaixou na frente dele e com a boca perigosamente perto de seu ouvido, sussurrou:

-Nós queremos você Naruto. Você será nosso brinquedinho essa noite, até nós dois nos cansarmos de você, entendeu?

Quando ouviu aquilo não acreditou, não podia ser verdade, aqueles dois que sempre desejou o queiram. Começou a rir, Sasori e Deidara se olharam espantados, era impressão deles ou aquele loiro era louco?

-Já que vocês me querem tanto assim, podem vir, sou todinho de vocês.

Sasori e Deidara ficaram mais espantados ainda com o que ouviram, eles o haviam sequestrado, batido nele, e mesmo assim o loiro falara aquilo daquela forma, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo ser desejado por dois homens.

-O que foi? Vão ficar ai com essas caras de espanto ou vão fazer logo o que querem, ou melhor, o que queremos?

-Então você também quer? Não está puto por dois homens te quererem, un?

-Muito pelo contrario, eu também quero vocês, sempre desejei vocês, mesmo que no final eu morra.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Sasori foi em direção a Naruto enquanto Deidara começava a beijar o loirinho.

Naruto não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, o loiro em cima dele era puro tesão. A forma como ele o beijava, o pegava e o trazia para perto de si era melhor do que poderia ter imaginado um dia. Enquanto sentia uma das mãos de Deidara em seu pescoço e a outra em sua cintura, sentiu outras duas em suas coxas. No começo tomou um susto, mas por fim lembrou que ali não estava somente ele e o loiro maior, estava também Sasori, e pelo jeito que suas mãos pegavam em suas coxas estava ficando com tanto tesão quanto Deidara.

-Calma Deidara, deixa um pouco dele pra mim também.

Como quem consente, Deidara parou de beijar Naruto e pôs o loirinho de pé, sem deixar de esfregar suas mãos no corpo menor. Foi para trás dele para tirar sua jaqueta, enquanto Sasori se aproximava de Naruto e começava a beijá-lo. Conforme o beijava ia abrindo o zíper da calça de Naruto. Assim que a calça caiu, Naruto se abaixou para tirar os sapatos e a calça que estava em suas pernas ficando apenas de boxer branca.

Sasori ao ver aqueles movimentos do garoto, sentiu uma excitação enorme e tirou seus sapatos e sua blusa, mostrando para Naruto seu físico definido (N/A:Ele retornou como humano, não como marionete ^^), a única coisa que Naruto conseguiu fazer diante daquela visão maravilhosa foi ficar de boca aberta, até que Deidara o trouxe de volta a realidade. Ele passava as mãos pelas pernas de Naruto, mas como se isso não fosse nada, as bocas que tinha nas mãos estavam lambendo toda a perna deste. Naruto estava sem reação, mas também quem não estaria, ele estava sendo atacado sexualmente por dois deuses. Não que estivesse reclamando.

Sasori aproximou-se, só que dessa vez passou reto do loirinho e foi em direção a Deidara. Acochou-o por trás e fez a mesma coisa que havia feito com Naruto, só que se abaixou junto com a calça e começou a beijar as pernas do maior. Quando finalmente chegou ao final tirou seus sapatos para poder tirar a calça, e subiu sensualmente beijando todo aquele corpo e lhe tirando a camisa. Deidara gemia de prazer e com os estímulos do ruivo tirou a camisa de Naruto e pôs suas mãos sobre os mamilos dele.

Naruto também gemia e pondo suas mãos nas pernas do loiro atrás de si, o puxou bruscamente para mais perto, fazendo assim que a ereção de Deidara encostasse em suas nádegas, fazendo-os gemer alto.

Naruto de tão excitado que estava, se virou para Deidara e Sasori, e ao olhar para o ruivo, constatou que ele ainda estava de calça, deu seu sorriso mais safado e deixou Deidara ir em direção a Sasori. O virou bruscamente para si, e começou a abaixar a calça do ruivo, quando havia abaixado um pouco pode ver que ele não estava de cueca e não pode resistir. Abaixou-se conforme ia tirando a calça do ruivo, quando seu membro apareceu. Naruto ficou muito excitado, não se conteve, colocou o membro do ruivo inteiro em sua boca, o fazendo gemer de prazer.

Naruto chupava o membro do ruivo como se fosse a ultima coisa que fosse fazer na vida, colocava-o inteiro dentro da boca e quando subia e chegava à glande, mordiscava fracamente. O ruivo já estava louco com aquilo, queria muito mais, e como se Deidara tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, o abraçou por trás e foi passando suas mãos pelo corpo dele. Beijava seu pescoço, mordia sua orelha, o lambia inteirinho com suas três bocas. O rapaz já não aguentava mais, Naruto e Deidara eram puro tesão. Após pouco tempo não suportou e gozou intensamente na boca do loiro menor. Naruto com uma cara de safado, engoliu tudo e indo em direção a Sasori lambeu os lábios, como se pedisse por mais.

Deidara já louco, não resistiu à expressão de Naruto, largou o ruivo e foi em direção a ele. Assim que o pegou, o jogou bruscamente contra a parede e retirou a única peça de roupa que restava, sua boxer. Começou a lamber o membro do loirinho de uma forma provocante, mordia a glande, sugava, mas sem colocar muito o membro na boca. Naruto gemia extasiado com a sensação, acabou por não se aguentar nas pernas e foi lentamente em direção ao chão com Deidara o acompanhando sem tirar o membro da boca. Sasori admirava a cena com puro deleite, sem se segurar foi em direção aos dois e chegando por trás de Deidara retirou sua cueca de uma vez só, Deidara gemeu com o ato de Sasori, mas antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, sentiu ser invadido pelos dedos do ruivo. Gemeu mais ainda, e abocanhou de vez o membro do loiro menor. Naruto quando sentiu seu membro ser abocanhado inteiramente, deu um grito de prazer, quase chegando ao ápice, Sasori achou que não poderia haver cena mais intensa que aquela, ele metendo dois dedos em Deidara, enquanto o loiro maior chupava Naruto que estava quase gozando.

Naruto acabou gozando na boca de Deidara sem nem ao menos avisar, quando Sasori viu que Naruto havia gozado, teve uma idéia.

-Deidara, senta no meu colo de costas pra mim e deixa o Naruto te chupar.

-Ha... Hai danna... Aaahh...

Obedecendo ao seu danna, Deidara se senta no colo de Sasori, mas sem ser penetrado, Naruto vai em direção aos dois já com seu membro ereto novamente, aquela cena o deixava com muito tesão, queria se enfiar por inteiro naquele loiro, mas antes ia brincar um pouco com ele. Sem nem dar tempo para Deidara pensar, abocanhou o membro de uma só vez fazendo o loiro maior gemer alto. Começou a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce freneticamente, queria que o loiro gozasse logo para poder penetrá-lo, e assim o fez, com cada vez mais rapidez. Naruto ia sugando até sentir o loiro se esvair na sua boca. Fez com Deidara o mesmo que havia feito com Sasori, engoliu todo o gozo, lambeu os lábios e foi em direção a ele. Olhou para Sasori para ver se ele tinha entendido suas intenções, o ruivo apenas deu um sorriso malicioso, como que tinha entendido o que ele queria.

-Agora Deidara, você vai enlouquecer mais ainda, eu e Naruto vamos fazer você pedir por mais.

-Isso mesmo Deidara, se prepare, vai doer um pouco no começo, mas logo você estará gemendo e querendo muito mais.

Deidara já louco pelo tesão, não conseguia falar nada com nexo, a única coisa que fez foi gemer alto quando sentiu Sasori enfiar o membro dentro de si de uma vez só. Aquilo não havia doido não para ele que já estava acostumado com Sasori, mas o ato a seguir fez com que ele gemesse de dor. Naruto também havia enfiado seu membro dentro dele, parecia que estava rasgando por dentro, tamanha era a dor que sentia.

-Shiiiiiii, calma Deidei, já vai passar, vamos ser bem carinhosos com você, não é mesmo Sasori?

-Isso mesmo, não se preocupe você vai gostar. Apenas relaxe.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Deidara relaxou quase que instantaneamente, aos poucos a dor ia passando, e já sem aguentar mais nenhum segundo, começou a tentar se mexer. Sasori e Naruto se entreolharam, sabiam que o loiro já estava pronto, então começaram a se mover em sincronia, porém lentamente.

-Aaahh... Mais rápido... Onegai... Aaahh...

Sem nem pensar, começaram a se mover mais rapidamente, entravam e saiam do loiro freneticamente, os gemidos eram rápidos, cheios de tesão e deleite. Conforme iam chegando ao ápice aumentavam mais ainda a agilidade e a força das estocadas. Naruto não se conteve muito mais tempo, logo gozou no interior do loiro. Deidara ao sentir o liquido quente dentro de si também gozou. Sasori ao sentir mais pressão ainda em seu membro também não aguentou e acabou gozando. Os três estavam cansados, mas ainda queriam mais.

-Agora é a sua vez Naruto, vem aqui pra eu poder te comer todinho.

Ao ouvir o ruivo falando aquelas palavras, Naruto nem pensou muito, foi em direção a Sasori e vendo que esse já estava com o membro ereto novamente, sentou no colo dele e começou a cavalgar, mesmo doendo um pouco, Naruto não parava, queria mais, queria também sentir dois dentro de si.

-Vem Deidei, me fode também... Onegai... Aaahh...

Só de ouvir o pedido do menor, Deidara já ficou com seu membro ereto outra vez, se aproximou dos dois e inclinando Naruto para frente, em direção a Sasori o penetrou com uma única estocada. Naruto gemia de prazer e dor, aquela era uma das melhores experiências de sua vida, sentia os dois membros dentro de si o completando, queria que eles fossem com mais força, mais rápido.

-Aaahh... Mete com mais força... Mais rápido... Aaahh... Onegai...

Os dois obedeceram. De um ritmo lento, foram para um ritmo mais rápido, frenético, os três gemiam alto, gritavam o nome uns dos outros, para enfim os chegarem ao auge juntos.

Os três arfavam, mas Naruto ainda queria mais, afinal aquela seria sua ultima transa, não queria que acabasse logo, não sem antes conseguir meter no ruivo. 

Com esse pensamente foi se aproximando deste com cara de safado, cara de quem ainda não havia se saciado. De início o ruivo se assustou. Como podia um garoto tão novo como Naruto ter uma sede de sexo tão grande? Olhou para Deidara, mas esse estava jogado de canto exausto.

Conforme Naruto ia se aproximando do ruivo, seu membro mais uma vez ia ficando ereto, ele próprio não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas não iria reclamar, iria era aproveitar. Deitou o ruivo no chão e sem nem esperar penetrou-o de uma só vez gemendo alto e fazendo o ruivo também gemer alto de tanto prazer. Sem nem esperar que ele se acostumasse, começou a penetrar cada vez mais rápido e forte, seu desejo de gozar era tanto que quando viu, o ruivo estava gozando em sua barriga e ele no interior de Sasori. Retirou-se de dentro do ruivo e deitou de lado em cima do tórax dele.

-Nossa, vocês dois são de enlouquecer qualquer um, que pena que agora vão ter que me matar.

Ao ouvir as palavras do outro, Sasori olhou para Deidara no mesmo instante que esse olhava para ele. Com apenas aquele olhar Sasori falou:

-Nós não vamos mais te matar Naruto, vamos te devolver para seus amigos e quem sabe um dia isso se repita novamente.

Ao ouvir, Naruto deu um largo sorriso, mas mal aproveitou o momento e sentiu uma forte dor na parte de trás da sua cabeça, Deidara havia o socado, fazendo o mesmo desmaiar na hora.

-Bem danna, acho que agora podemos devolvê-lo para seus amigos.

-Hai. 

xxxxx

Naruto foi acordando lentamente, ao abrir seus olhos viu que estava em uma barraca. Começou a pensar em como havia chegado ali, até que se lembrou do que havia acontecido entre ele e os Akatsuki, deu um leve sorriso e resolveu levantar e sair para ver onde estava. Já do lado de fora, se deparou com Yamato, Kiba e Sakura conversando.

-Que bom que já acordou Naruto, estávamos preocupados com você.

-Como cheguei aqui Capitão Yamato?

-Vejo que não se lembra. Bem, você foi sequestrado pelos Akatsuki Sasori e Deidara, e pelo que eles contaram após uma terrível luta você acabou desmaiando, não nos pergunte o porquê, mas eles resolveram te entregar pra gente e disseram que não sabiam de nada sobre o Orochimaru.

-Hai, acho que me lembrei agora.

-Estávamos esperando somente você acordar Naruto, como essa missão não serviu de nada mesmo, vamos voltar a Konoha, mas como já está anoitecendo vamos ficar por aqui hoje, amanhã de manhã seguimos de volta. Eu vou pegar um pouco de madeira para podermos fazer uma fogueira (N/A: eu sei que ele pode fazer madeira com o Mokuton, acho que é assim que escreve, mas ele tem que sair de cena.), o Kiba vai pegar alguns animais para comermos e a Sakura vai ficar aqui para tomar conta de você.

-Hai.

Quando Yamato e Kiba se foram, Sakura aproximou-se de Naruto, quando viu a garota se aproximar não achou nada de mau, só estranhou o fato de ela estar um pouco envergonhada.

-Naruto, eu queria falar com você.

-Claro Sakura pode falar.

-É que eu queria dizer pra você... Bem... È... Eu gosto de você Naruto-kun.

-Nani?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu Naruto, eu gosto de você, e como sei que você também gosta de mim, achei que nos poderíamos ficar juntos.

Naruto não se segurou e começou a rir, de primeira Sakura se assustou, mas depois começou a ficar com raiva. Quem ele achava que era para rir daquele jeito na cara dela?

-Pare de rir Naruto, por acaso o que eu disse é engraçado?

-Iie. É só que, eu não gosto de você Sakura, sempre fingi gostar para ninguém perceber.

-Perceber o que Naruto?

-Que eu sou gay. Vamos Sakura, não fique com essa cara, ou você acha que eu não largava do pé do Sasuke por quê? Eu sempre fui atraído por homens. Desculpe-me.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração Sakura ficou em choque. Começou a chorar e correu. Não queria olhar na cara de Naruto tão cedo, mas estava decidida, ia fazer com que todos na vila soubessem que Naruto era gay, ia o fazer ser mal visto por todos, mas o que ela não sabia era que isso poderia ter o efeito contrário.

Naruto muito mau com o estado que Sakura ficou, tentou segui-la, mas como ela já estava longe e ele não conseguia mais vê-la, resolveu encostar-se a uma árvore, mas acabou por adormecer.

O que ninguém havia reparado era que tinha alguém escutando tudo que eles tinham conversado.

-Então você é gay Naruto. Se prepare, porque eu estou louquinho para te pegar, e não vai demorar muito. Aguarde-me.

Kiba se encontrava escondido atrás de uma árvore. 

Continua...


	5. Insatiable

Naruto acordou um pouco atordoado, não lembrava o que estava fazendo naquela parte da floresta. Ficou olhando ao redor para ver se lembrava de algo e acabou por lembrar da conversa que teve com Sakura. Sentiu-se um pouco mal pelo que havia falado com ela, mas achou melhor ir pro acampamento. Poderiam estar preocupados com ele, afinal não sabia quanto tempo estava fora. Levantou-se e foi andando. Não demorou muito já havia chegado, pelo visto estava bem perto. Chegando lá, viu que todos já estavam a sua espera.

-Nossa Naruto, onde você estava, já estávamos ficando preocupados com você.

-Desculpa Yamato Taichou, eu só estava dando uma volta pela floresta.

-Tudo bem então, mas cadê a Sakura? Ela não estava com você?

-Bem, ela estava, mas nós discutimos e ela resolver dar uma volta sozinha.

-Acho melhor nos irmos procurar por ela então.

-Não precisa Yamato Taichou, já estou aqui.

-Que bom que você chegou Sakura. Bem vamos todos comer então, eu e o Kiba estávamos esperando vocês dois pra começarmos.

-Hai.

Após um tempo todos já havia se alimentado e estavam prontos para dormir, exceto Naruto, que havia ficado responsável pela primeira vigia da noite (N/A: Onde será que eu já vi isso? Lembrei '^.^).

A noite estava calma, tudo estava quieto, até que o loirinho ouve um barulho vindo do acampamento, se vira para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo e se depara com Kiba vindo em sua direção.

-Yo Kiba-kun, já está na hora da troca do turno?

-Não Naruto, é que eu estava sem sono e resolvi vir te fazer companhia, tudo bem pra você?

-Claro.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Naruto observava tudo que acontecia ao redor para não ser pego desprevenido novamente e Kiba não tirava os olhos do loiro. Mas aquele silêncio já estava deixando Kiba louco, precisava falar alguma coisa.

-E aí Naruto, como anda a vida?

-Tudo bem, tudo normal na verdade.

-Anda saindo com alguma gatinha?

-Na verdade não.

-A vai Naruto, fala a verdade, ta saindo com quem?

-É verdade Kiba, não ando saindo com nenhuma menina.

-Algum menino então?

-Quê? De onde tirou essa idéia Kiba. -riu.

Naruto coçava a cabeça, era sua impressão ou Kiba tava dando em cima dele?

-Olha Naruto, vou ser bem sincero com você. Eu ouvi você conversando com a Sakura hoje na floresta, e bem, eu sei da sua opção sexual, e não tenho nada contra isso, muito pelo contrário.

-Como assim Kiba? Não estou estendendo.

-Vou ser bem direto Naruto, eu estou afim de você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o loirinho foi pego de surpresa, não esperava ouvir uma coisa dessa vinda de Kiba,até porque achava que ele gostava de Hinata. Ficou meio sem graça com o que tinha ouvido, mas também não pode deixar de pensar, outro garoto que ele se achava atraído estava querendo ficar com ele, se bem que, se fosse pensar por esse lado todos que ele um dia foi afim estavam querendo ficar com ele. Tinha alguma coisa errada com isso, e ele iria descobrir, mas claro, primeiro iria aproveitar ao máximo, se preocuparia em descobrir outro dia.

Kiba já não agüentava mais e de repente pega o loirinho e o empurra em direção a uma árvore. Naruto geme de dor com a pancada em suas costas.

-Kiba, para com isso. O que está querendo?

-Calma Naru, eu só quero você, e quero agora.

O moreno atacou o pescoço do loiro dando mordidas e chupadas, passava a mão freneticamente pelo corpo de Naruto, que por sua vez começou a gemer de tanto tesão.

Kiba abandonou o pescoço de Naruto e o beijou como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, a boca do loirinho já estava toda vermelha de tanto que ele mordera seus lábios, era um beijo cheio de luxúria, e desejo.

Naruto já havia ate esquecido de onde estava, tamanho era o tesão que tinha pelo moreno. Aquele garoto era quente, tinha uma pegada incrível, ninguém nunca havia pegado Naruto daquele jeito, ele parecia querer comer o loiro somente com as mãos, tamanha era a vontade que estava de possuir o loirinho.

Sem enrolar muito, Kiba tirou a jaqueta junto com a camisa do loiro, aproveitando e tirando a sua também. Atacou de uma só vez os mamilos dele dando mordidas, chupadas, lambidas e apertões com as mãos.

-Aaahh... Kiba-kun Onegai...

O moreno não precisou ouvir mais nada, com apenas um movimento, Naruto já estava sem sua calça e sua boxer. No momento seguinte Kiba também já estava totalmente nu e com seu membro ereto e pulsante prontinho para meter de uma só vez no loirinho.

Kiba pegou o loiro com brutalidade, o virou contra a árvore, e sem nem prepará-lo já meteu seu membro rijo no loirinho sem dó nem piedade.

Naruto gemeu de dor com a penetração, não esperava ser penetrado daquele jeito, mas conforme o moreno ia estocando-o firme e fortemente, ele ia sentindo ir embora a dor e só restar o prazer.

O moreno parecia um animal no sexo, ele não queria saber de ir devagar, queria que fosse cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, e com isso ele enlouquecia Naruto, que a esta altura já estava gemendo tão alto que talvez até em Suna devia dar para ouvir, e olha que eles já estavam perto de Konoha.

-Aaahh... Kiba-kun eu to... Quase... Aaahh...

-Isso Naru, goza pra mim vai.

Kiba aumentou mais ainda o ritmo, ele também já estava quase gozando, mas assim que foi gozar sentiu seu membro ser apertado pelo interior de Naruto, o loirinho havia acabado de gozar, e com essa pressão se desmanchou completamente dentro dele.

-Aaahh... Naru...

-Aaahh... Kiba...

Quando Naruto achou que tinha acabado, Kiba o surpreendeu. Retirou-se de dentro dele, o jogou no chão já o penetrando novamente. Apesar de ter acabado de gozar seu membro já estava ereto.

-Nossa Kiba, já ta pronto pra outra?

-Você ainda não viu nada Naru, eu sou insaciável.

-To vendo.

O ritmo era frenético, o moreno não parecia se cansar por nada, a única coisa que ele queria era estocar o loiro sem parar. Estocava cada vez mais rápido, levando o loiro a gozar pela segunda vez.

Saiu de cima dele e o colocou em seu colo, queria ver como ele era no comando, e não se arrependeu, Naruto cavalgava feito louco sobre seu membro, rebolava sem parar.

-Aaahh Kiba... Eu vou gozar de novo... Aaahh...

-Então não para Naru, eu também vou.

Naruto obedeceu Kiba, e logo em seguida gozou pela terceira vez naquela noite, enquanto Kiba gozava pela segunda.

-Ar... Ar... Ar... Kiba, eu não aguento mais nada.

-Mas já ta cansado Naru, por mim agente faria mais vezes.

-Eu não aguento Kiba, não sou de ferro.

-Ta bom então Naru, mas em uma próxima vez você não me escapa.

-Hai. Agora eu acho melhor você ir dormir, daqui a pouco é o turno da Sakura-chan, e ela pode desconfiar se te ver aqui.

-Hai Naru. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Já com Kiba em sua barraca e Naruto com suas roupas no corpo, ele começa a pensar.

-Nossa, o Kiba é insaciável mesmo, mas como será que o Neji é na cama? Acho que vou ter que descobrir. -riu.

Com esse pensamento, avistou Sakura, desejou boa noite a ela e foi descansar, para quem sabe assim que chegar em Konoha e pegar um tal Hyuuga.

Continua...


	6. Special

O dia mal havia nascido e Naruto, Kiba, Sakura e Yamato já estavam chegando a Konoha. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi reportar a missão mal sucedida que acarretou no sequestro de Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama, viemos entregar o relatório da missão e reportar.

-Pode falar Yamato. -respondeu a Hokage sentada em sua mesa.

-A missão foi um fracasso. Sasori e Deidara sequestraram Naruto, para após uma luta com ele o entregarem para nós, e ainda descobrimos que eles não sabiam de nada sobre o Orochimaru.

-Certo. Eu realmente imaginei que essa missão seria de fato um fracasso, mas pelo menos ao que parece o Naruto está bem.

-Hai Oba-san.

-Bem, então estão todos dispensados.

-Hai. -responderam juntos.

Os quatro saíram da sala da Hokage, se despediram e foram cada um para suas respectivas casas. Naruto resolveu que ao chegar tomaria um banho e depois comeria. Em seguida sairia novamente para fazer uma visita a tal Hyuuga que ele queria muito ver. E assim o fez.

Enquanto ia em direção à casa de Neji, pensava muito sobre o que iria falar para ele.

_-Como eu vou falar pro Neji que estou afim dele? Ele é muito frio, é bem capaz de me encher de pancada e nunca mais falar comigo ttebayo. Mas também se não tentar nunca vou saber se posso pegar ele. Já sei, vou chegar como quem não quer nada e jogar umas indiretas para ver se eu descubro se ele gosta de homens ou não. Hehe, espero que ele goste, quero muito pegar ele, mas também quem não quer? Ele é muito lindo._

Com o fim do pensamento, Naruto já se encontrava na frente da mansão Hyuuga, e foi nessa hora que ficou receoso. Estava com muito medo do que poderia acabar acontecendo depois que falasse com Neji. Mas por fim respirou fundo e resolveu chamar por ele.

Para o azar, ou sorte de Naruto, quem atendeu foi Hinata, que quando o viu ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

-O - Oi Na-Naruto-kun. O que vo-você faz a-aqui?

-Oi Hinata, eu queria falar com o Neji, ele ta por aí?

-T-Tá sim. Vou cha-chamar ele. -disse dando as costas à Naruto, o deixando parado na entrada.

-Arigatou Hinata.

Depois de uns cinco minutos esperando, Naruto já estava ficando nervoso, porque a Hinata estava demorando tanto para trazer o primo? Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Enquanto pensava foi surpreendido.

-Oi Naruto. Em que posso ser útil?

Naruto nada disse, a única reação que teve foi ficar de boca aberta com a visão que estava tendo. Neji estava com os cabelos molhados colados a face. Em seu tórax podiam-se ver gotículas de água por estar sem camisa. Usava uma calça larga e estava descalço. Aquela era a visão dos deuses para Naruto, Neji realmente estava sexy.

-Oi Naruto? Você está bem? Desculpe a demora, mas eu estava no banho.

-Deu pra notar. -disse mais para si que para o outro.

-O quê?

-Hã? Ah, nada não. -riu sem jeito.

-Tá bom então. Mas diga no que posso ser útil?

-_Se quiser me levar pra sua cama eu aceito. _-pensou. Eu queria conversar com você sobre, sobre... Sobre taijutsu. Isso, eu queria umas dicas de você. -disse sorrindo nervosamente.

-Claro Naruto. Pode entrar.

Enquanto o loiro ia entrando, Hinata passou por eles dizendo que ia sair e para Neji cuidar da casa, já que só iriam ficar ele e Naruto pela mansão Hyuuga. Ao ouvir o que ela disse Naruto não pode ficar mais feliz. Afinal só estariam ele e o moreno na casa. Não podia ser mais perfeito.

-Bem Naruto, vamos ao meu quarto para podermos conversar.

-Hai. -respondeu animado.

Xxxxx

Já havia se passado quase duas horas que estavam conversando sobre taijutsu quando Naruto finalmente tomou coragem e colocou seu plano em ação.

-E então Neji, como está a vida amorosa?

Neji ficou apreensivo com a pergunta de Naruto. Tinha medo de revelar seus segredos com a resposta que poderia dar, e após ponderar sobre qual seria a resposta certa, disse:

-Ah Naruto, sabe como é né? Com tanto treino não da pra eu me preocupar com isso.

-Ah mais confessa Neji, deve chover mulher pro teu lado. -insistiu.

-Verdade - disse sem graça. Mas eu não ligo para elas.

-Hã? Por quê?

Neji pensou um pouco, mas acabou resolvendo revelar seu segredo.

-Bem Naruto, vou te contar uma coisa que nunca contei pra ninguém, e se depois você não quiser mais falar comigo eu vou entender. Na verdade eu não gosto de mulheres. Eu sou gay.

Naruto se surpreendeu com o que tinha ouvido, mas acabou por dar um sorriso mais que safado a Neji.

-Que bom ouvir isso.

Neji se chocou com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, por acaso o loiro estava brincando com a cara dele?

-O que quer dizer com isso Naruto?

-Isso.

Neji ficou sem tempo de reagir. Quando viu, Naruto já estava em cima dele na cama o beijando, e ao que parecia ele era muito experiente com aquilo, pois o beijo era delicioso.

-O que está fazendo Naruto?

-O que eu queria já ter feito há muito tempo. Te pegar.

O moreno surpreendeu-se com a resposta do loiro, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. O gostoso do Naruto sempre o quis pegar. Claro que ele não perderia essa oportunidade de ouro. Voltou a sugar a boca do loiro como resposta ao que ele havia dito. Também queria muito pega-lo.

-Então vamos aproveitar que vai demorar muito para alguém chegar Naruto, também to louco pra te pegar de jeito. Mas tem uma coisa.

-E o que é Neji-kun?

-Eu apesar de ser gay, ainda sou virgem.

-Não se preocupe Neji, vou cuidar muito bem de você. Pode relaxar.

Naruto começou a alisar o rosto de Neji com muito carinho, queria através desse gesto passar confiança para o moreno, queria que ele se sentisse nas nuvens. Distribuiu beijos por toda sua face e deu um selinho em seus lábios. Neji estava muito feliz com o que estava acontecendo, ia finalmente perder a virgindade e de quebra com um loirinho lindo e carinhoso. Não poderia ser melhor.

Naruto passou a língua na boca de Neji pedindo passagem, essa que foi prontamente cedida. Era um beijo lento, através do qual Naruto queria transmitir mais carinho ainda para o moreno, era o beijo perfeito, cheio de sentimentos, de afeto. Era um beijo com desejo, mas sem ser agressivo.

Começou a passar lentamente as mãos pelo corpo do moreno apertando levemente. Passou as mãos pelo tórax inteiro. Queria gravar em sua memória cada traço, cada músculo que o moreno tinha, não deixaria escapar nada.

Desceu os lábios ao pescoço de Neji e deu leves mordidas e beijos, o moreno não aguentou e gemeu docemente com a sensação. Era um gemido baixo, mas que continha muito prazer. O loirinho o estava fazendo sentir o que nunca imaginou poder, e ainda só estava começando.

Desceu novamente os lábios indo dessa vez beijar o tórax definido do garoto, chegando por fim aos mamilos deste. Lá deu leves mordidas fazendo-o gemer um pouco mais alto. Lambia e chupava delicadamente, queria ouvir o Neji lhe pedir que fosse mais agressivo, mas no momento daquele jeito estava perfeito.

Continuou com sua boca nos mamilos enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela barriga definida do outro. Resolveu por fim fazer a boca acompanhar as mãos mordendo cada pedacinho daquela barriguinha perfeita. Enfiou a língua no umbigo recebendo um gemido mais alto, ele estava deixando Neji louco de tesão, e era bem isso que queria.

Quando por fim chegou ao cós da calça que Neji vestia, olhou para o moreno como se pedisse permissão. Na hora Neji corou, mas meneou a cabeça concedendo a permissão que o loiro precisava para prosseguir.

Assim que tirou totalmente a calça de Neji deu um sorriso safado, o moreno não usava cueca, por isso a visão que Naruto teve foi de um membro rijo e pulsante na sua frente. Queria abocanhá-lo de uma só vez, mas com medo de assustar o outro resolveu ir mais devagar. Subiu beijando as pernas, se demorando um pouco nas coxas roliças. Deu pequenos beijos na virilha, para finalmente dar uma pequena lambida na glande, recebendo assim um grito de prazer.

-Aaahh... Naruto Onegai... Me chupa logo... Eu não aguento...

O loirinho deu outro sorriso safado, era aquilo que estava esperando, uma súplica para que fizesse o que queria tanto fazer. E sem se demorar mais, deitou-o na cama e engoliu o membro do moreno de uma só vez, fazendo Neji gritar mais ainda de excitação.

Ele não sabia como, mais aquele membro conseguia ser mais grosso que qualquer outro que já havia chupado, mal cabia em sua boca. Sentiu-se deliciado com isso, e assim começou os movimentos de sobe e desce lentamente, queria aproveitar cada momento que podia com o moreno, sua língua acompanhava fielmente o trajeto de seus lábios. Aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo, ate que já estava em um ritmo frenético. Sentiu o membro em sua boca pulsar, Neji já estava prestes a gozar.

-Naruto-kun... Aaahh... Eu vou gozar...

Com o que ouviu de Neji aumentou mais ainda os movimentos de sua boca e língua, estava necessitado, precisava sentir o gosto do moreno em sua boca. E sem demora seu desejo foi prontamente atendido. O gozo de Neji preenchia sua boca completamente. Não querendo deixar escapar nada, engoliu rapidamente. Seu gosto era doce, uma verdadeira delícia.

-Você tem um gosto delicioso Neji-kun. Mas se prepara, a melhor parte vem agora.

Neji corou completamente ao ouvir a declaração do loiro, e corou mais ainda ao vê-lo erguendo suas pernas para poder lamber seu ânus.

-Quero te deixar bem molhado, para a hora que eu for te penetrar você não sentir dor alguma.

Na mesma hora que ouviu isso, Neji se contraiu um pouco com medo, Naruto ao perceber, começou delicadamente a fazer carinho em suas coxas enquanto penetrava sua língua no moreno. Aos poucos Neji foi sentindo mais prazer ainda e acabou por relaxar completamente.

Naruto olhou para ele com um pedido mudo para penetrar-lhe um dedo, e Neji fez que sim com a cabeça. Estava depositando toda sua confiança no loiro. Devagar Naruto ia introduzindo o dedo em si, fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem. Quando achou que ele já estava preparado penetrou um segundo dedo fazendo os mesmos movimentos. Neji sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com o segundo dedo, mas como Naruto estava sendo tão carinhoso, acabou por relaxar logo.

Após um tempo, Naruto viu que Neji já não sentia mais dor, retirou lentamente os dedos de dentro dele, recebendo um gemido de protesto.

-Calma, agora vem a melhor parte. -disse para aquietá-lo.

Como ainda estava de roupas, Naruto as retirou calmamente e, quando já estava completamente nu, reparou que o moreno o olhava com luxúria, o que o fez corar um pouco. Mas se centrou no que iria fazer e deitou sobre Neji erguendo suas pernas para melhor se encaixar nele.

Com toda calma do mundo o penetrou cuidadosamente, não queria que ele sentisse dor, queria que sentisse apenas prazer, e aos poucos foi se enfiando mais ainda naquele interior que o recebia tão bem. Quando se viu completamente dentro de Neji, parou um pouco para o moreno poder se acostumar com a invasão.

Neji desde o começo da penetração não sentiu dor alguma, apenas o prazer que o loiro proporcionava. Quando este parou ficou um pouco irritado, queria mais, queria que o loiro se mexesse, então resolveu começar ele mesmo a se mexer. Quando Naruto viu que Neji se movia em baixo de si, entendeu na mesma hora o que o moreno queria, e sem pensar em mais nada, começou a estocá-lo.

Neji gemia loucamente, aquela sim era a melhor sensação que já havia sentido em sua vida, apesar do loiro estar estocando lentamente, era firme e forte.

-Aaahh... Que delicia Naru... Como você é grosso... Aaahh...

-Isso Neji-kun, geme pra mim, grita meu nome.

Como se atendesse ao pedido do Naruto, Neji começou a gemer mais alto, a chamar o nome do loiro loucamente, queria mais, mais rápido, e como se pudesse ler seu pensamento, Naruto aumentou a velocidade, indo cada vez mais rápido, até que seus movimentos já estavam selvagens.

Neji gritava mais alto ainda, tamanho era o tesão que sentia. Era acompanhado por um Naruto também louco de tesão, os dói já não podiam mais, seus corpos tremiam devido ao prazer que estavam sentindo.

-Aaahh... Naruto... Eu vou gozar... Aaahh...

-Eu também Neji... Aaahh... Eu também... Vamos juntos... Aaahh...

E sem ser preciso dizer mais nada, os dois gozaram juntos gemendo que loucamente.

Neji arfava cansado, aquela havia sido a maior experiência de sua vida.

-Nossa Naru, nós dois podemos não ter nada, mas saiba que essa experiência foi incrível. Você é muito especial para mim, muito mesmo.

-Que bom que você gostou Neji, para mim você também foi muito especial, foi realmente uma experiência incrível.

-E que tal se repetirmos a dose hein?

-Por mim tudo bem, mas não tem problema de alguém chegar?-perguntou receoso.

-A única pessoa que pode aparecer é a Hinata, mas duvido que ela volte para casa hoje. Ela só deve voltar amanhã.

-Nesse caso, vamos logo então porque eu estou louco pra me enfiar dentro de você novamente.

-Hai. Eu também estou louco pra te sentir Naru.

E com essas palavras Naruto e Neji tiveram um dia e uma noite que nenhum dos dois iria esquecer nunca.

Continua...


	7. Rivalry and Revelations

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Naruto ficara com Neji, e desde aquele dia o loiro não havia saído em missões porque seus colegas de time estavam ocupados. Sakura estava trabalhando no hospital, Yamato resolvia uns problemas na ANBU, não que alguém soubesse é claro, Sai havia sumido, bem provavelmente estava em algum lugar pintando seus quadros e Kakashi havia saído com alguns jounins para uma missão. Resumindo, o loiro estava entediado e louco para fazer missões, mesmo que de Rank C.

Havia acordado não fazia muito tempo, comeu alguma coisa, mais precisamente ramen. Tomou um banho, se arrumou e foi falar com a Hokage. Não aguentava mais ficar sem fazer nada, hoje iria arranjar uma missão de qualquer jeito.

Xxxxx 

Chegando ao prédio Hokage, entrou na sala de Tsunade sem nem bater, fazendo a mesma o olhar severamente. Ela amava Naruto como se fosse seu filho, mas odiava essa mania que ele tinha de entrar sem bater.

-Oba-san, eu quero uma missão 'ttebayo, não suporto mais ficar sem fazer nada. -disse aborrecido.

A Hokage o olhou e deu um sorriso de lado, era exatamente disso que estava precisando.

-Que bom que apareceu Naruto, eu estava realmente precisando de alguém como você para uma missão. Ela é rank C, mas você vai ter que ir sozinho. Não estou com mais ninguém disponível no momento. E então, você aceita? (N/A: A Tsunade é louca? Onde já se viu mandar logo o Naruto sozinho em uma missão o.O)

-Mas claro que eu vou 'ttebayo. Eu sou suficiente para cumprir uma missão rank C sozinho. E então, tenho que fazer o quê?

-É o seguinte Naruto. Sequestraram o cachorrinho de uma senhora e enviaram um pedido de resgate dizendo o local e o horário para entregar o dinheiro, mas dizia também que teria que ir um shinobi sozinho, por isso eu estava aqui pensando em quem mandar. Como ele iria sozinho não poderia ser um shinobi fraco. Mas já que você aceitou, agora está tudo bem. Só que você terá que sair imediatamente, já que está quase na hora de entregar o resgate, e o lugar é meio longe. A mochila com o resgate esta ali no canto. Pegue-a e vá. Dispensado.

-Hai.

Naruto pegou a mochila com a quantia pedida pelo sequestrador e saiu da sala da Hokage. Foi correndo o máximo que pode até o local. O horário para a entrega estava próximo e ele ainda estava longe.

Xxxxx 

Correu o quanto pode, e quando chegou ao local marcado, que era um casebre no meio da floresta, achou ter chegado tarde demais. Pelo que parecia não havia ninguém ali, mas ao final deste pensamento ouviu um barulho vindo do lado de fora do casebre. Mas como não havia sentido chakra algum ignorou. A pior coisa que poderia ter feito.

-Como eu esperava, mandaram logo o loiro hiperativo de Konoha. Perfeito. -disse uma voz muito familiar.

Naruto congelou ao ouvir aquela voz, não podia ser não podia ser verdade. Mas quando virou-se viu que não estava sonhando, ele realmente estava ali, e com o cachorrinho em seu colo.

-Sa-Sasuke. É mesmo você? -perguntou espantado.

-Não dobe, é só alucinação sua. É claro que sou eu. -ironizou Sasuke.

-Mas porque você esta com o cachorrinho? -questionou confuso.

-Humft. Eu o sequestrei. -respondeu o óbvio.

-Mas porque você fez isso? É por causa do dinheiro?

-Na verdade dobe, eu não quero o dinheiro. -declarou matreiramente.

-Pare de me chamar de dobe, teme. E se não quer o dinheiro, porque o sequestrou então?

-Não sei por que vou contar, mas preste muita atenção. Eu não estava interessado no dinheiro, e sim em quem iria trazê-lo. E como já era esperado, Konoha mandou você dobe.

-Já que você não quer o dinheiro, me de o cachorrinho que vou voltar para a vila teme.

-Eu não vou te devolver o cachorro e nem você vai voltar para Konoha. Eu tenho planos melhores para você teme.

-E o que quer de mim 'ttebayo? -indagou irritado.

Sasuke deu seu típico sorriso de lado, prendeu o cachorrinho do lado de fora do casebre e se voltou para Naruto, indo à direção a ele com passos precisos, mas sensuais.

-Isso você logo saberá dobe.

Naruto congelou com a forma com que Sasuke andava, ele não deveria, mas estava suando frio e suas pernas tremiam. Será que era agora que iria morrer?

Sasuke o prensou na parede e com o sorriso mais cínico e safado que sabia dar, disse:

-Espero que goste disso tanto quanto eu dobe.

Sem nem mesmo hesitar, Sasuke socou a barriga de Naruto fazendo o loiro arquear para frente com a dor, o pegou pela jaqueta e o jogou para fora do casebre. O loiro gemeu de dor ao bater em uma árvore. Ainda com o sorriso na cara, Sasuke desembainhou sua Kusanagi e foi em direção a Naruto, mas parou abruptamente ao vê-lo se mexendo.

Naruto se levantou lentamente com a mão sobre sua barriga. Quando finalmente se pôs em pé olhou para Sasuke como quem queria uma resposta para seus atos.

-Porque fez isso Sasuke? Está querendo lutar comigo é isso?- inquiriu fracamente.

Sasuke o fitou de cima a baixo não acreditando em sua petulância por lhe perguntar aquilo.

-Humft. Estou só querendo me divertir um pouco.

Naruto ficou atônito com o que acabara de ouvir. Então era isso, o Uchiha só estava querendo se divertir com ele, mas se ele queria diversão, era o que teria.

Naruto juntou suas mãos, fez o selo necessário e gritou.

-Tajju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Mais de dez Naruto apareceram ao redor do Naruto original, todos eles concentrados em seu único objetivo: fazer Sasuke parar com aquela palhaçada. O loiro não queria lutar com seu eterno rival, queria apenas cumprir com a missão a qual foi designado e quem sabe levar o moreno de volta à vila.

Seus clones se espalharam em torno dele e do Uchiha, deixando apenas um com o original. Sasuke se via cercado pelos clones do Uzumaki, mas como se aquilo não fosse nada para ele, permaneceu com um sorriso de canto da boca e um olhar de indiferença.

-Humft. É só isso que tem para me mostrar dobe?

Com sua Kusanagi em mãos, Sasuke rapidamente desferiu vários golpes, acertando quase todos os clones de Naruto, restando apenas o que se encontrava ao lado do loiro.

-Agora fica muito mais fácil saber quem é o verdadeiro, não é mesmo dobe?

Naruto estava espantado com a rapidez de Sasuke, ele mal havia conseguido acompanhar seus movimentos. Mas estava disposto a acabar com aquela palhaçada imediatamente. Pôs sua mão direita na frente do Bunshin, e esse imediatamente começou a mover as mãos ao redor da do original, concentrando chakra para poder atacar.

Sasuke ao ver o que Naruto estava fazendo imediatamente se posicionou e também concentrou chakra em sua mão direita, mas diferente de Naruto que tinha em sua mão uma massa de chakra em forma de esfera, na sua mão também se encontrava uma massa de chakra, só que esse possuía raios ao redor.

Como se os dois shinobi previssem os movimento do adversário, foram um de encontro ao outro com seus ataques.

-Rasengan.

-Chidori.

No mesmo instante que se tocaram os dois ataques se repeliram jogando cada um dos shinobi para um lado. Estavam relativamente feridos, Naruto não conseguia se mexer, estava com seu corpo todo dolorido. Já Sasuke também sentia dores, mas diferente de Naruto ele conseguia se mover. Levantou com certa dificuldade e após se recuperar um pouco foi em direção a Naruto.

Este ao ver Sasuke vindo em sua direção se desesperou. Apesar de Kyuubi o estar curando, não estava sendo rápido o suficiente, aquele era seu fim. Sasuke iria matá-lo.

Assim que o Uchiha chegou ao lado do loiro se abaixou e o pegou no colo. Rumou em direção ao casebre e chegando ao interior deste deitou Naruto em uma cama que ficava no canto, se debruçou sobre o loirinho e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Agora que você está fraco posso me aproveitar do jeito que eu sempre quis.

Naruto se assustou com o que Sasuke tinha dito, mas não pode questionar nada, no instante que ia falar alguma coisa, Sasuke o beijou.

O moreno não tinha pressa com o beijo, ele queria aproveitar cada canto daquela boca que sempre desejou, queria explorar cada cantinho mínimo com sua língua. E assim o fez, mas como parecia que tudo conspirava contra ele (N/A: Emo ^^), os dois ficaram sem ar. Sasuke aproveitou aquele momento para falar a Naruto algo que se encontrava a muito em seu coração, fazendo assim o loiro arregalar os olhos e ficar sem palavras.

-Naruto, _Suki Dayo._

Após Sasuke dizer isso o silêncio reinou no casebre, se uma agulha caísse naquele momento eles iriam ouvir. Naruto havia congelado, não sabia o que responder nem _se _responder. Sasuke apenas fitava o loiro, não queria que ele respondesse, queria apenas admirar a beleza dos olhos azuis abaixo de si.

Conforme o tempo ia passando, Naruto ficava cada vez mais aflito, queria que Sasuke lhe falasse que aquilo não havia passado de uma brincadeira, que ele não o amava, mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais ele tinha certeza de que o moreno não estava brincando. Até que acabou por entrar em desespero.

-Sasuke, você esta brincando né? Você não pode estar falando sério.

-Naruto, quando eu soube que você gostava de homens fiquei muito feliz, eu finalmente teria uma chance com aquele que sempre amei. Mas eu não podia simplesmente aparecer em Konoha e te procurar. Eu precisava que você saísse de lá sozinho, por isso bolei esse plano todo, porque eu precisava te ver, precisava te falar tudo que sentia por você.

Sasuke acariciava a face de Naruto, fazendo este ficar mais nervoso ainda.

-Mas então porque você quis lutar comigo 'ttebayo?

-Porque se eu falasse o que sinto por você com você completamente bem, você não

iria me ouvir e iria embora, então a única forma que vi foi te deixar pelo menos um pouco debilitado, até eu conseguir te convencer do que sinto por você. E como eu sei que você se recupera rápido, essa foi a melhor opção. Mas vamos deixar de conversa, eu tenho planos melhores pra nós dois.

Naruto não teve nem tempo de replicar, o moreno já havia começado a beijá-lo. Ele sentia que era um beijo cheio de carinho, amor, mas não era o que ele queria. Estava confuso, já havia gostado do garoto quando era mais novo, mas após tudo que ele havia feito não sabia se nutria ainda aquele sentimento. Mas de uma coisa sabia, precisava fazê-lo parar de qualquer maneira.

Tentou a todo custo empurrar Sasuke de cima de si, mas parecia que quanto mais tentava mais o moreno aprofundava o beijo. Resolveu por fim parar de corresponder, e logo em seguida Sasuke se separou dele o olhando confuso.

-O que foi dobe, não está gostando?

-Não é isso Sasuke. É que... Aaahh...

Sasuke sugava seu pescoço como se dependesse disso para viver. O loiro gemia de prazer com a caricia recebida, e gemeu mais ainda quando Sasuke abriu sua jaqueta, rasgou sua camisa e chupou com mais vontade ainda seu mamilo enquanto apertava o outro.

A essa altura nem mais se lembrava que ia impedir Sasuke de fazer qualquer coisa, ele só queria sentir prazer. Sasuke sugava seu mamilo direito com vontade, vez por outra revezando com o esquerdo enquanto Naruto gemia mais alto ainda.

Aos poucos foi descendo em direção ao selo na barriga de Naruto, deixando um rastro de mordidas e saliva, contornou o selo com a língua e por fim penetrou-a no umbigo do loiro, mas como estava com pressa resolveu não se demorar mais ali e ir logo para a melhor parte.

Ia descendo a calça do loiro com os dentes quando, de repente, recebeu um chute no peito e foi parar na parede. Olhou para Naruto e viu que este estava com um semblante de raiva. Não entendeu nada, achou que ele estava gostando.

Quando Sasuke começou a tirar sua calça, acordou para a vida e viu o que ia acontecer se não parasse aquilo a tempo. A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi chutar Sasuke, e assim o fez. Estava morrendo de raiva, como ele podia pensar que depois de tudo era só chegar dizendo que o amava e ele ia se entregar? Apesar de ele querer muito o Uchiha não ia ceder tão facilmente, e também Sasuke havia dito que o amava e ele não sabia o que sentia pelo moreno, não queria iludí-lo.

Sasuke se levantou e foi em direção a Naruto, mas parou quando viu o loiro recuar um pouco sobre a cama. Levantou as mãos como se quisesse acalmá-lo. Sentou-se na beira da cama bem distante do rapaz, e quando foi começar a falar foi interrompido por ele.

-Sasuke, olha cara agente precisa conversar. Primeiro: desculpe pelo chute, mas foi necessário. Segundo: eu também te quero, mas não é certo, e terceiro...

-Porque não é certo dobe? Até onde eu saiba você gosta de homens, então por quê?

-Se você me deixa-se terminar não iria ficar fazendo perguntas idiotas. Terceiro: você disse que me ama, mas eu não posso te dizer o mesmo, não sei mais o que sinto por você. Ou você acha que depois de tudo que aconteceu eu iria te dizer que também te amo e ia fugir com você? Qual é Sasuke? A vida não é como agente quer, você nem a menos perguntou se eu queria ter alguma coisa com você. Não pode ir chegando assim e achar que eu vou corresponder.

-Mas quando o Sasori e o Deidara te sequestraram você cedeu rapidinho para eles, foi a mesma coisa com os outros. Por que comigo que te amo é diferente?

-Olha, não sei nem quero saber como você descobriu sobre o Sasori, o Deidara e os outros, mas de uma coisa você pode ter certeza. Eles não haviam me machucado como você machucou, e eu também nunca senti nada por eles a não ser atração física.

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto com o que Naruto havia dito. Ele já havia gostado dele?

-Antes que você pergunte Sasuke, quando eu era mais novo fui apaixonado por você e você nunca percebeu. Acho que desde que nos conhecemos quando nós dois tínhamos oito anos, quando nos formamos na academia e fomos parar no mesmo time e eu tive que pensar em um jeito de você não perceber, e aumentei mais ainda a mentira de que eu gostava da Sakura. Mas tava na cara que era mentira, até o Kakashi-sensei percebeu desde o começo. Eu inclusive namorei com ele um tempo atrás. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

-Quando você foi embora atrás daquela cobra, me machucou muito, mas quando saí pra treinar com o Ero-sannin ele me fez ver que eu deveria desistir do amor que sentia por você e me concentrar em somente te trazer de volta pra Konoha, e foi exatamente o que fiz. Acabei me sentindo melhor com isso e sou obrigado a te dizer que não sinto mais o mesmo por você, mas ainda sou seu amigo Sasuke.

Sasuke aos poucos digeria o que tinha acabado de ouvir do amado, pensou um pouco e se decidiu. Iria se abrir para ele, ia contar tudo que estava em seu coração.

-Deixe eu te contar umas coisas também Naruto. Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez quando tínhamos oito anos eu te achei um idiota, mas com o tempo vi que éramos iguais, ambos não tínhamos família, mas você ao contrario de mim sempre sorria, mesmo com toda a vila te tratando mal nunca deixava de sorrir. Com o tempo fui me apaixonando por você, e quando dei por mim já não conseguia te tirar mais da cabeça.

-Quando fomos parar no mesmo time eu me vi obrigado a te esquecer já que parecia gostar da Sakura. Mas acabei falhando, eu não conseguia. Mas quando o Itachi apareceu dizendo que estava atrás de você, eu tinha que tomar uma iniciativa, não podia deixar ele te levar pra Akatsuki, precisava ficar mais forte. Por isso fui procurar o Orochimaru. Eu quero matar o Itachi não pela minha vingança, mas pra te proteger. Humft, e pensar que podíamos ter ficado juntos. Eu fui um idiota não falando o que sentia.

-No entanto, Naruto eu queria te pedir uma coisa. Mesmo que você não me ame, seja meu pelo menos dessa vez. Que essa seja a primeira e última, só pra eu ter certeza que todos os sacrifícios que fiz até hoje não foram em vão. Por favor, deixa eu te ter pelo menos dessa vez? Ai pode até ser que um dia eu volte pra Konoha, depois de ter matado meu irmão é claro.

Naruto pareceu ponderar quanto ao pedido do moreno. Devagar se esgueirou pela cama em direção a ele, se sentou em seu colo e colocou a mão em seu rosto para lhe acariciar. Aproximou perigosamente seus rostos e quando estava para beijá-lo sussurrou:

-Claro Sasuke, mas que essa seja a primeira e última por enquanto, quem sabe quando você voltar pra Konoha agente conversa.

E o beijou.

Sasuke ainda estava muito surpreso com a resposta de Naruto, saber que um dia poderia ter a chance de ficar para sempre com aquele que amava o deixava muito feliz, e mesmo que o loiro não gostasse dele isso era uma questão de tempo.

No começo o beijo foi lento e afetuoso, mas conforme as mãos iam dançando pelos corpos o beijo ia aumentando o ritmo, fazendo todo o afeto virar desejo. As línguas travavam uma batalha, a luxúria estava presente em todos os movimentos dos dois.

Naruto já não aguentava mais de excitação. Começou a soltar o laço que prendia a roupa de Sasuke e o jogou para o outro lado do quarto, rapidamente tirou a parte de cima da roupa do mesmo e já começou a beijar seu tórax. Sasuke muito surpreso com a atitude de Naruto, só fez curtir o momento enquanto suas mãos passavam por todo aquele corpo definido. Naruto deitou então o nukenin na cama e sem o deixar pensar direito tirou de uma vez só sua calça e cueca, exibindo assim o sexo grosso e rijo do moreno. Deu um sorriso safado e engoliu de vez o membro de Sasuke fazendo o moreno urrar de prazer.

Subia e descia num ritmo acelerado não lhe dando tempo para raciocinar direito. Ele tinha um membro bem avantajado que preenchia completamente a boca do loirinho fazendo-o deleitar-se com isso e também com os gemidos do moreno. Não demorou quase nada e este último já estava gozando na boca do garoto, que sorveu tudo sem deixar escorrer uma gota sequer.

Sem querer dar tempo de Sasuke fazer nada, Naruto se levantou e tirou sua calça juntamente com sua cueca fazendo Sasuke se surpreender e seu membro voltar a ficar rijo no mesmo instante. Esgueirou-se para cima do moreno e de uma vez só sentou no membro dele sentindo uma leve fisgada de dor, que passou quando ouviu o moreno urrar mais alto ainda. Cavalgava rápido subindo quase até tirar o membro de dentro de si e descendo de uma vez só engolindo todo o membro com seu ânus.

Sasuke que ainda era virgem, pois estava se guardando para Naruto, não acreditava em como ele era safado. Juntou suas mãos na cintura dele e começou a ajudá-lo com os movimentos, que não sabia como, mas estavam cada vez mais rápidos.

Seus gemidos preenchiam o casebre, o lugar estava toado por prazeres e desejos. Naruto já exausto se inclina para frente ao que Sasuke começa a estocá-lo, levantando um pouco suas nádegas e começando a dar investidas fortes e rápidas. O loiro não ia suportar por muito mais tempo, as investidas estavam deliciosas e seu membro estava sendo massageado por entre ambas as barrigas.

Acabou por não se segurar e gozou soltando um gemido alto. Quando Sasuke sentiu o interior do loiro se contrair esmagando seu membro também não se segurou e se esvaiu dentro dele, também gemendo alto.

-Sasuke... Ar... Ar... Não que eu não tenha gostado, muito pelo contrário eu adorei, mas eu acho melhor nos pararmos por aqui ou Konoha vai acabar mandando alguém atrás de mim e como essa missão era pra ser rápida eu não poso demorar mais, desculpe.

-Tudo bem Naruto, eu entendo. Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa. Eu amei poder te ter desse jeito e como eu ainda era virgem não podia ter sido melhor. Mas eu te prometo, assim que eu matar o Itachi eu vou voltar pra Konoha, voltar pra você. Por favor, pense muito bem sobre nós dois, logo eu estarei lá pra ficar com você, se você quiser é claro.

-Pode deixar Sasuke, eu vou pensar. Agora deixa eu me trocar que preciso ir, o dinheiro está na mochila, é seu.

-Eu não quero o dinheiro, tudo o que eu queria era você, leve de volta para Konoha.

-Hai. Vou levar.

Quando os dois já estavam prontos, Naruto pegou a mochila e o cachorrinho e se despediu de Sasuke com um leve beijo em seus lábios, partindo de volta para Konoha.

Sasuke se virou na outra direção encaminhando-se para o esconderijo de Orochimaru com uma coisa em mente. Quanto mais rápido matasse seu irmão mais rápido teria o loiro pra si.

O que ninguém reparou era que alguém seguia Naruto escondido no meio das árvores.

-Então você gosta de homens não é Naruto-kun? Espero que goste do que está por vir.

O desconhecido falava consigo mesmo e quando passou rapidamente por uma pequena clareira só se pode ver sua roupa, que era um manto preto com nuvens vermelhas. Só que Naruto não viu e seguiu seu caminho tranquilamente.

Alguém da Akatsuki estava atrás de Naruto e o queria de qualquer jeito.

Continua...


	8. Seduction

Naruto voltava tranquilamente para Konoha. Não parava de pensar no que tinha acabado de ter com Sasuke e em tudo que revelaram. Não sabia o que sentia pelo moreno, mas tinha certeza que este o amava. O que fizeram poderia não ter sido feito com amor por parte dele, mas sabia que para Sasuke fora uma experiência inesquecível, e mesmo ainda estando magoado com o moreno estava feliz por ele.

De tão distraído, não notou quando se aproximaram de si. Mas também pudera, o shinobi era tão habilidoso que escondia por completo seu chakra.

-Olá Naruto-kun.

Naruto se assustou com a voz, quando foi se virar para ver quem era se viu em um lugar estranho. Não estava mais na floresta e sim num campo aberto todo preto com o céu vermelho. Ia se virar para ver se encontrava alguém, mas perdeu as forças e acabou desmaiando. Estava em um genjutsu.

Xxxxx

Conforme foi acordando reparou que estava em um lugar grande, mas fechado. Quando suas vistas se acostumaram com a pouca luz do ambiente, viu que as paredes eram de pedra, como se estivesse em uma caverna. Ao varrer o quarto com os olhos se assustou com o que viu. No meio do cômodo havia uma cama de casal enorme, com lençóis nas cores preta e vermelha. Em cada extremidade da cama havia um lenço amarrado. Ao lado havia um criado-mudo preto com um chicote e algemas em cima, mas o que mais chocou o loiro foram as paredes. Das quatro, duas estavam forradas de cima a baixo com armas brancas.

Tentou de tudo para se soltar, mas quanto mais tentava mais sentia suas mãos apertarem na corda, então resolveu esperar para ver quem o tinha sequestrado, e então, quem sabe conseguir fugir.

Xxxxx

Esperou mais de duas horas. Até começar a ouvir passos e vozes do lado de fora do quarto. Pelo que distinguia eram três vozes diferentes. Uma reconheceu como sendo de quem o sequestrara e para seu espanto as outras duas também eram conhecidas, eram de Sasori e Deidara.

-Olha lá o que vai fazer com o moleque, Uchiha.

-É meu se liga, ele não merece sofrer, un.

-Eu sei. Não se preocupem. Ele só vai sofrer se quiser. Caso contrário não.

-Sei. E vê se leva ele daqui antes que o chefe chegue, se ele souber que o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi está aqui, vai surtar.

-Certo Sasori. -disse um tanto irritado. - Agora me deixem ver se ele já acordou, quero me divertir.

Naruto entrou em desespero quando ouviu a ultima frase. Se quem estava entrando ali era quem imaginava ser não teria nenhuma chance de fuga.

Quando a porta se abriu, revelou a pessoa que ele temia que fosse. Uchiha Itachi entrara no quarto o olhando diretamente com seu Mangekyou Sharingan. Na mesma hora Naruto desviou os olhos, não poderia de forma alguma encara-lo nos seus, ou no momento seguinte estaria morto.

-Vejo que já está acordado. Porque desviou os olhos? Está com medo? Não se preocupe, se eu quisesse te colocar em um genjutsu você já estaria. Não preciso olhar nos olhos da pessoa, pra mim basta um dedo. Agora me responda, está com fome?

Naruto se espantou mais com a ultima pergunta do que com a revelação sobre o genjutsu, se ele iria o matar porque queria saber se estava com fome.

-Por que eu me preocuparia em comer se vou morrer daqui a pouco?

-E quem disse que você vai morrer? Eu só quero saber se está com fome porque depois de gastar tanta energia com meu irmãozinho você deve estar faminto.

-Co - como você sabe sobre o Sasuke? -perguntou entre surpreso e assustado.

-Digamos que eu te segui desde que saiu da vila e vi tudo o que vocês fizeram. Respondido?

-Porque você me seguiu? O que quer de mim? Responda Uchiha maldito.

-Nossa, pra que tanta agressividade assim Naruto-kun? Já que você quer tanto saber, vou te responder. Eu te segui porque quero ter você do mesmo jeito que meu irmão teve, quero você só pra mim. Agora você vai comer.

-Eu já falei que não...

Naruto parou de falar subitamente quando sua barriga roncou, estava com muita fome. Resolveu por fim comer, já que era para sofrer pelo menos que fosse de barriga cheia. Ele nem havia notado que quando Itachi entrou no quarto estava com uma bandeja enorme nas mãos. Ergueu os olhos em sua direção e esse começou a se aproximar com a bandeja, pousou-a no chão ao lado do loiro e foi desamarrá-lo, mas, o alertou.

-Se tentar qualquer gracinha ao invés de te levar vivo para a vila vou te levar em um caixão. Estamos entendidos?

-H-hai.

-Que bom. Agora coma, é ramen de porco, seu preferido. -disse o olhando.

Naruto se surpreendeu com o fato de Itachi saber qual seu prato preferido, mas, parou de pensar no mesmo instante que viu o tamanho da travessa de ramen. Era enorme.

Itachi o olhava com indiferença, mas por dentro estava maravilhado com a cena.

-_Como pode existir um ser tão lindo como este loiro? Até parece um anjo. Sou um idiota mesmo, como pude me apaixonar por ele? E hoje ainda descubro que meu irmão também o ama, agora sim estou com problemas. Mas esse loiro vai ser meu, nem que pra isso eu tenha que matar o Sasuke._

Conforme Itachi admirava Naruto comer, este terminou e olhou para o moreno apreensivo, sabia o que estava por vir, mas mais uma vez se surpreendeu com ele.

-Se quiser descansar um pouco Naruto-kun, fique à vontade, esse quarto é meu e ninguém irá te incomodar aqui. Vou resolver umas coisas e já volto. Se deite na cama.

Naruto apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e foi em direção à cama, retirou sua sandália ninja e sua jaqueta e jogou num lugar qualquer. Enquanto se deitava viu Itachi fechar a porta e ouviu o trinco se fechando. Relaxou um pouco. Não queria admitir, mas, olhando bem, aquele moreno mesmo sem fazer nada era sedutor. Então por fim adormeceu pensando no que ia acontecer quando acordasse e na sorte que teve em poder adiar mais aquilo, se é que podia chamar de sorte.

Mais tarde, Itachi ao entrar no quarto vê que o loiro ainda dormia. Deu um leve sorriso e se sentou na cama ao lado de Naruto. Acariciou-lhe a face admirando sua beleza. Não acreditava no que estava prestes a fazer, mas vê-lo com Sasuke o machucara muito e, portanto estava decidido. Iria tomá-lo mesmo que este não quisesse, só esperava que o loiro cedesse facilmente. Não queria machucá-lo, mas faria se necessário.

Aos poucos Naruto foi acordando e quando viu onde estava tudo veio a sua mente. Levantou-se tão rápido que nem reparou que Itachi estava lhe acariciando a face. Quando viu o moreno ao seu lado recuou um pouco sobre a cama, sabia das intenções do maior, e isso o deixou receoso. Faria de tudo para aquilo não acontecer.

_-Me ajude Kyuu, não vou ceder pra ele._

_-Eu bem que queria Naru, mas ele pode me controlar com aqueles olhos malditos. E ai só vai piorar as coisas para você. Se entregue de uma vez, é melhor._

_-Nunca raposa maldita, isso nunca._

_-Então arque com as consequências, hahahahahahaha._

-O que foi Naruto-kun? Eu não vou te machucar, a não ser que você relute. Agora vem aqui comigo.

-Não seu maldito. Não vou fazer nada com você, nunca.

-Ah mais vai sim, nem que pra isso eu tenha que te estuprar.

Itachi foi para cima de Naruto que tentou fugir, mas o moreno era mais rápido e o pegou. O trouxe para junto de seu corpo e tentou beija-lo, mas como Naruto cerrou os dentes com força não conseguiu. Ficou irritado com o loiro e sem alternativa o deitou na cama e prendeu seus braços e pernas nos lenços, que somente nesse momento Naruto entendeu para que serviam.

-Eu avisei Naruto-kun, se não vai ser por bem, vai ser por mau.

Itachi dizia isso, mas no fundo estava querendo se matar. Não sabia como tinha coragem de fazer aquilo com o homem que amava, mas como já estava ali iria até o fim.

-Onegai Itachi, não faça isso.

Itachi ignorou o pedido do garoto e foi até uma das paredes que continham armas brancas. Escolheu uma adaga por ser pequena e leve, e se voltou em direção a Naruto. Este quando viu a adaga na mão do moreno se desesperou.

-O que vai fazer com isso?

-Espere que você verá.

Quando chegou a cama foi engatinhando até o rosto de Naruto, lá passou a adaga delicadamente, não queria machucar o loiro, mas ver medo em seus olhos lhe foi prazeroso. Desceu a adaga pelo pescoço, passou pelo tórax, barriga e quando chegou ao começo da calça moveu sua mão rapidamente fazendo a camisa rasgar, havia sido tão rápido que quando Naruto viu sua camisa já estava em pedaços. Mas acabou por respirar um pouco aliviado, quem estava rasgado era a camisa e não ele.

-Hum, vejo que tem um corpo muito bonito Naruto-kun, mas ainda quero ver mais.

Naruto estava atônito. Respirou fundo e fechou olhos, não queria ver nada do que o maldito Uchiha ia fazer. Itachi quando viu o loiro de olhos fechados deu um sorriso safado e novamente com movimentos rápidos Naruto se encontrava totalmente nu. Sua calça e cueca eram apenas pedaços de pano. Retirou os pedaços de volta do loiro e jogou no chão juntamente com os restos da camisa. Olhou para ele com luxúria, finalmente o tomaria mesmo que fosse daquela forma.

Viu que ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados então decidiu brincar um pouco. Lentamente começou a passar as mãos pelas pernas do loiro subindo devagar ate chegar às coxas, onde se inclinou e começou a beijar e morder. Lambeu sua virilha fazendo Naruto arquear um pouco, mas não soltar nem mesmo um gemido baixo. Ignorou o membro ainda flácido do loiro e lambeu sua barriga. Subiu lambendo pelo seu tórax e quando chegou ao mamilo o mordeu levemente, dessa vez recebendo o primeiro gemido. Naruto que ainda estava de olhos fechados implorou:

-Itachi onegai, pare com isso, me deixe ir embora, onegai.

Itachi nada respondeu, apenas saiu de cima do loiro que respirou aliviado achando que poderia ir embora. Resolveu então abrir os olhos e para sua surpresa o moreno se encontrava na frente de sua cama totalmente nu (N/A: quem dera eu tivesse essa visão ^/^). Olhou aquele deus em forma de nukenin de cima a baixo, seu cabelo estava solto caindo pelos ombros, seu tórax era sensualmente definido juntamente com sua barriga, seus braços também eram definidos, mas nada exagerado, suas coxas grossas e também definidas e o principal, seu membro estava totalmente rijo, era grande e grosso. Naruto constatou que parecia com o de Sasuke, só que maior. Para sua desgraça conforme o moreno ia em sua direção seu membro dava sinal de vida. Seu corpo o estava traindo.

-Vejo que gostou da visão que teve Naruto-kun e me pergunto se prefere o meu corpo ao do meu irmão.

Naruto nada respondeu, só conseguia olhar para aquele deus que aos poucos subia pelo seu corpo.

-Parece que prefere a mim do que a ele. Pois saiba de uma coisa, vou te dar mais prazer do que ele te deu.

Naruto não teve tempo de retrucar o que Itachi dissera por que na mesma hora que parou de falar,o maior engoliu seu membro de uma vez só fazendo-o arquear de prazer, não queria mais estava se entregando ao Uchiha que subia e descia em seu pênis lentamente o enlouquecendo. Itachi se deliciava com os gemidos do loiro, mas teria que parar logo, não queria que ele gozasse daquele jeito, queria levar o loiro às alturas antes de tomá-lo.

Assim que parou de chupá-lo recebeu um gemido de protesto que ignorou. Subiu mais um pouco e quando estava cara a cara com o Naruto para surpresa deste, desceu de uma vez só sobre seu membro agora totalmente rijo. Naruto gemeu mais alto ainda, o moreno era muito apertado e isso o fez quase gozar de tanto tesão.

-Aaahh... Tachi, isso não se faz... Aaahh...

-Aaahh Naruto-kun... Com você é grande... Gostei do apelido... Aaahh...

-Se mova onegai... Aaahh...

E assim o fez.

Mesmo com a dor Itachi não parava de se mexer. Cavalgava subindo e descendo freneticamente levando o loiro a loucura. Aos poucos a dor foi passando, mas o cansaço foi tomando conta de suas pernas. Inclinou-se um pouco pra frente e soltou os braços de Naruto que na mesma hora ergueu-se um pouco e começou a estocar rápido e forte, Itachi aproveitou e beijou Naruto nos lábios. As línguas lutavam para ver quem assumiria o controle. Mesmo com o beijo ainda era possível ouvir o gemido dos dois, Naruto estava quase gozando e Itachi também, mas este fazia de tudo para segurar.

-Aaahh... Tachi... Eu vou gozar...

-Naruto-kun... Aaahh... Goza pra mim... Grita meu nome... Aaahh...

Itachi começou a se mover junto com o loiro, fazendo-o urrar de prazer e se esvair dentro do moreno.

-Tachi... Aaahh...

Devagar, Itachi se tirou de cima do membro de Naruto. Sentiu o sêmen do loiro escorrer por suas pernas. Posicionou-se na frente dele e o puxou ao seu encontro. Naruto que ainda arfava sem ar se assustou com os movimentos do moreno e tentou fugir, mas como estava com as pernas amarradas nada pode fazer.

-Achou o que Naruto-kun? Que eu ia me entregar a você e não ia querer nada em troca? Está muito enganado, agora é minha vez. Aproveite.

-Onegai Itachi, não.

-Nossa, onde está o Tachi agora? Sinto muito, vou tomá-lo.

Dizendo isso Itachi começou a penetrar Naruto lentamente. Não queria machucá-lo, mas como o loiro não relaxava acabou por fazê-lo mais do que devia. Quando se viu por inteiro dentro do jovem notou que este chorava. Sem saber o porquê olhou para baixo e viu algo que o fez entrar em choque. Naruto estava sangrando.

Inclinou-se para frente e começou a beijar a face do garoto, queria acalmá-lo, mas não sabia como. Sem se mexer sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Onegai Naruto-kun, gomen. Eu não queria te machucar, gomen onegai.

Itachi estava desesperado, apesar de ter dito que o estupraria nunca faria isso. Amava-o desde que o vira pela primeira vez, quando o menino tinha apenas oito anos e ele treze. Começou a retirar lentamente seu membro de dentro dele, mas foi impedido.

-Tudo bem Itachi, não tira. Eu já acostumo.

-De jeito nenhum Naruto-kun, você está sangrando, eu tenho que te curar.

-Onegai Tachi, já está passando, eu só tenho que relaxar, só espera um pouco.

-Hai Naruto-kun, mas se a dor não passar eu tiro.

-Hai Tachi.

Naruto não sabia por que tinha impedido o moreno de tirar, mas quando o viu preocupado sentiu algo diferente em seu coração. Como se estivessem preenchendo um vazio. E agora ia levar aquilo até o fim para ver se descobria.

Aos poucos a dor ia passando, e quando já não a sentia mais, começou a mexer-se lentamente. Itachi que ainda estava deitado sobre o loiro lhe acariciando a face, ao senti-lo se mover ficou completamente satisfeito. Apoiou-se nos braços para poder olhar diretamente naqueles olhos azuis e o que viu o deixou muito feliz. Naruto tinha um semblante de prazer, e foi com essa visão que começou a estocar.

Conforme ia estocando o loiro desamarrou suas pernas, agora que ele estava completamente entregue não via mais necessidade daquilo. Pouco a pouco os gemidos dos dois iam preenchendo o estava louco de tesão mas com medo de machucá-lo novamente resolveu esperar para que o loiro pedisse por mais, o que não demorou muito. Naruto que já estava irritado com aquela lentidão resolveu protestar.

-Tachi onegai, mais rápido!

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Itachi aumentou o ritmo das investidas fazendo o pequeno gemer alto. Seus corpos iam de encontro um ao outro freneticamente, o moreno olhava para o loiro com olhos nublados de prazer, aquela era melhor experiência de sua vida. Mas ainda podia ficar melhor.

-Naruto-kun, vira de quatro pra mim onegai.

Naruto prontamente atendeu ao pedido do moreno e constatou que aquela havia sido uma ótima ideia de Itachi. Assim que o Uchiha o penetrou naquela posição atingiu sua próstata, fazendo este gritar de prazer. Vendo o que havia conseguido, continuou indo fundo nele, estava sentindo o ápice chegar, iria gozar a qualquer instante.

Foi mais rápido ainda, seus corpos se chocavam causando delírios aos dois. Pegou no membro do outro e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, não suportava mais, mas queria que o loiro gozasse primeiro. Quando finalmente Itachi sentiu-o gozar em sua mão teve uma sensação maravilhosa. Seu membro era esmagado pelo interior do loirinho, o que o fez atingir o ápice logo em seguida.

-Nossa Tachi... Ar... Ar... Que delicia.

-Que bom que gostou Naruto-kun, pra mim também foi uma delícia. E me desculpe por eu ter te machucado, eu não queria.

-Shiiii... Está tudo bem. Já passou agora eu estou bem.

-Estou realmente feliz que tenha gostado, mas infelizmente está na hora de te levar de volta para vila, daqui a pouco o Pein vai chegar e é melhor ele não te ver.

-Hai, deixa apenas eu me arrumar e pegar minhas coisas. Por falar nisso onde estão a mochila e o cachorrinho? -estava curioso pois se perdera deles com toda a confusão.

-Já estão na vila, não se preocupe.

-Certo, mas que roupas eu vou vestir? Você destruiu as minhas.

-Vá tomar um banho que vou separar uma roupa minha pra você. O banheiro é a primeira porta a esquerda saindo no corredor.

-Vou indo então. -disse isto se retirando em seguida.

Xxxxx

Assim que Naruto entrou no quarto já vestido, Itachi deu um sorriso.

-O que foi, achou graça de alguma coisa? -perguntou irritado com os risos de Itachi.

-Nada não, é que minhas roupas ficaram meio grandes em você. Você esta uma graça assim.

-Humft. -desdenhou.

Itachi estava pronto para levar Naruto de volta à vila. Mas segurava um frasco e um pano na mão que Naruto olhou indagando o que era.

-Bem Naruto-kun, infelizmente você vai ter que cheirar isso. Como estamos no esconderijo da Akatsuki você não pode saber a localização, gomen.

-Tudo bem Itachi, eu entendo.

-Não se preocupe é apenas éther. Você vai dormir e quando acordar já estará na vila.

-Hai.

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto e colocou o pano com éther sobre sua boca e nariz, fazendo o loiro desmaiar na mesma hora e não ouvir a declaração do moreno.

-Suki Dayo Naruto-kun.

Xxxxx

Naruto acordou em seu quarto sem saber como havia parado ali. Até que se lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido. Foi se levantar, mas quando o fez viu um envelope cair no chão, o abriu e se surpreendeu ao ver de quem era.

"**Naruto-kun, **

**Queria que soubesse que o que tivemos foi muito especial para mim, nunca irei esquecer. Não se preocupe, nunca mais irá me ver, vou deixá-lo em paz. Mas gostaria que soubesse ao menos uma coisa. Eu te amo.**

**Do sempre seu, Itachi."**

Naruto congelou ao ler a carta, agora sabia o que sentia pelo moreno. Também o amava, mas com aquela despedida sabia que nunca mais iria vê-lo. Começou a chorar, não queria, mas teria que esquecê-lo, não ia ser fácil, mas não tinha como encontrá-lo.

O mais engraçado nisso tudo era que quando finalmente amara alguém depois de tanto tempo e essa pessoa também o amava, a vida resolvia separá-los.

Continua...


	9. Loveless

Já fazia mais de um mês que Naruto havia encontrado com Itachi. Nesse tempo só fez missões rank S para talvez ter a sorte de encontrar alguém da Akatsuki e saber sobre o Uchiha. Mas para sua infelicidade não encontrou nada nem ninguém.

Sempre que tentava sair com alguém não conseguia por estar pensando no moreno. Quando estava em missão pensava nele, quando comia pensava nele, até mesmo quando sonhava era com ele, o que na manhã seguinte resultava num banho gelado pra acalmar os ânimos.

Já estava farto de tudo aquilo, precisava de novos ares, conhecer novas pessoas ou pelo menos sair de Konoha por uns tempos. Foi então que teve uma ideia. Mas primeiro precisava falar com a Godaime. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e saiu de casa rumo à sala de Tsunade.

Xxxxx

Assim que chegou, parou na frente da sala da Godaime e bateu na porta. Quando ouviu a voz dela o mandando entrar obedeceu e a abriu. Ao adentrar o recinto congelou ao se deparar com Kakashi lá. Desde que haviam terminado não via o copy ninja nem mesmo em missõ que sair de seus devaneios, pois a Hokage o estava chamando.

-Naruto é você mesmo? O que você tem? Nunca bateu na minha porta antes. Está tudo bem? - perguntou surpresa.

-Oi Tsunade-sama, oi Kakashi-sensei. Na verdade eu vim falar exatamente sobre isso. Não ando muito bem, queria pegar uma folga de uns quinze dias mais ou menos, preciso viajar.

Tsunade estava chocada com o loiro, não somente por ele ter batido na porta ou tê-la chamado pelo nome, mas ele também não tinha mais toda a alegria de antes. Estava pálido e muito quieto.

-Pelo que parece você realmente está precisando de uma folga. Vou te dar um mês para descansar, mas me responda uma coisa, pretende ir pra onde?

Antes de Naruto conseguir responder foi interrompido por Kakashi.

-Tsunade-sama, eu posso ir agora?

-Claro Kakashi, depois nós conversamos.

Naruto esperou Kakashi sair da sala para responder.

-Quero falar com o Gaara, estou pensando em ir para Suna.

-Ótima escolha Naruto. Creio que mesmo sem avisar Gaara vai te receber com o maior prazer. Pretende ir quando?

-Bem, se eu não vou ter que falar com ele acho que hoje mesmo saio. Talvez de noite.

-Tudo bem então Naruto, boa viagem. Agora vem aqui.

Tsunade saiu de sua mesa e foi até Naruto. O abraçou carinhosamente. Sentiria saudade do loiro, mas sabia que era pro bem dele.

Xxxxx

Já era noite e Naruto já estava com sua mochila nas costas nos portões de Konoha, estava saindo para ir a Suna quando ouviu chamarem seu nome.

-Yo Naruto.

-Yo kakashi-sensei.

-Será que eu poderia falar com você?

-Claro, já estou de saída, mas pode falar.

-É que como eu te vi triste hoje na sala da Godaime queria saber se posso te ajudar em alguma coisa. E também queria te falar que apesar de como nós terminamos e tudo que te falei ainda quero o seu bem. Gostaria de te pedir desculpas e saber se ainda podemos ser amigos.

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas de nada, eu tenho que pedir, mas mesmo assim eu te desculpo, e é claro que podemos ser amigos afinal antes de sermos namorados você foi meu sensei, uma pessoa muito especial pra mim. E bem, o que eu tenho é meio complicado de falar, você pode não gostar de ouvir.

-Hum, me deixa ver. Acho que já sei. Você se apaixonou por alguém, mas essa pessoa não sabe ou não te ama também?

-Quase isso.

-Não se preocupe Naruto, pode falar. Você me foi muito bom, mas eu já superei.

-Tudo bem então. Não posso dizer de quem se trata, mas me apaixonei por um homem que também me ama. Só que não podemos ficar juntos e eu nem sei como encontrá-lo.

-Entendo. E se eu te falar que sei quem você ama?

-Vo-Você sabe? -gaguejou surpreso.

-Sei sim, mas não se preocupe não vou falar pra ninguém. Até porque Itachi me pediu para tomar conta de você.

-Você o viu? Quando?

-No dia em que ele te trouxe pra vila, ele me pediu isso. Digamos que nós somos amigos.

-E você sabe onde ele está?

-Infelizmente não Naruto, mas se descobrir algo te aviso.

-Ok. Agora tenho que ir. São dois dias de viagem até Suna. Tchau kakashi-sensei e obrigado por tudo.

-Tchau Naruto. Boa viagem.

Assim que se despediu de Kakashi o loiro deu as costas para os portões de Konoha e foi rumo a Suna.

Xxxxx

Naruto já estava exausto não aguentava mais andar pelo deserto. Sabia que estava chegando a Suna, mas não via nunca a vila. Quando estava quase parando para descansar, coisa que era quase impossível naquele deserto avistou a vila ao longe. Respirou aliviado e seguiu para ela.

Assim que chegou foi recebido por dois ninja da areia que quando virão de quem se tratava o levaram direto para a sala do Kazekage.

Xxxxx

Naruto estava parado na frente da sala do Kage meio receoso de entrar por não ter avisado nada. Respirou e resolveu bater na porta, mas quando ergueu a mão esta se abriu revelando Sabaku No Gaara, que a princípio tomou um susto com a proximidade de alguém. Não que demonstrasse é claro, mas assim que reconheceu quem era puxou Naruto para dentro da sala e fechou a porta.

-Naruto, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, sabe como é. Eu tava meio entediado em Konoha e resolvi fazer uma visita.

-Se tivesse me avisado eu teria mandado irem te pegar.

-Desculpe não ter avisado, é que eu estava com um pouco de pressa para vir.

-Tudo bem. Pretende ficar quanto tempo?

-Peguei folga de um mês, então estava pensando em ficar uns vinte e cinco dias. Tem algum problema?

-Problema algum. Agora venha até minha mesa e sente-se. Conte-me o que está acontecendo.

-É tão óbvio assim?

-Eu te conheço Naruto, comece a falar.

Naruto se sentou e ficou pensando por onde começar. Resolveu por fim contar tudo, desde o que houve com Yamato até sua saída de Konoha para Suna.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu Gaara, agora não sei mais o que fazer. -disse abatido.

Gaara estava pasmo com tudo que tinha ouvido e dessa vez demonstrava. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

-Naruto, como você fez tudo isso em tão pouco tempo? Esse final realmente está complicado. Se apaixonar por um nukenin não é muito bom, porém não mandamos em nosso coração. Foi uma boa decisão você ter vindo para Suna, talvez possa esquecê-lo ou pelo menos amenizar o sofrimento que tem sentido.

-Assim espero Gaara.

-Sim. Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Você deve estar cansado, afinal foram dois dias até aqui. Venha comigo e vou lhe mostrar onde vai ficar. -disse o Kazekage se levantando de trás de sua mesa.

-Hai.

Gaara saiu com Naruto de sua sala e foram para o andar de baixo do prédio. Chegaram a um enorme corredor com várias portas até pararem na frente de uma delas.

-Esse será seu quarto Naruto. Tem um banheiro nele, acomode-se, tome um banho e descanse um pouco. Assim que o jantar for servido eu mando te chamarem. Essa porta de frente a sua é o meu quarto. Qualquer problema estarei na minha sala.

-Hai. Obrigado Gaara.

O Kazekage nada respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso e se virou para ir embora.

Naruto entrou no quarto e sem nem reparar em nada foi direto para o banheiro, precisava urgentemente de um banho e descanso.

Xxxxx

Já havia se passado quatro dias desde a chegada de Naruto em Suna. Desde então ele não parava quieto um instante, já havia visitado quase todos os lugares, por onde passava era reconhecido por todas as pessoas. Estava muito feliz em na vila da areia, e o mais importante, não pensava mais em Itachi com tanta frequência. Só lembrava-se dele quando ia dormir, e em como queria tê-lo ao seu lado.

Hoje ele havia decidido que ficaria no escritório de Gaara o ajudando, já que nem vira direito o amigo desde que chegara. Estava se arrumando para ir quando bateram na porta do seu quarto.

-Oi Kankuro, o que houve?

-Nada Naruto, é que chegou essa carta de Konoha para você.

-Ah ta. Obrigado.

Kankuro entregou a carta e saiu fechando a porta do quarto. Naruto estranhou aquilo, mas deu um leve sorriso ao ver o remetente. Era de Kakashi.

"_**Oi Naruto, espero que esteja bem.**_

_**Aqui na vila está tudo em ordem, mas está muito quieto, você faz falta.**_

_**Estou com saudades de você, não só eu claro, todos.**_

_**Espero que essa sua estadia em Suna esteja te fazendo bem, você merece ser feliz.**_

_**Assim que voltar me procure, nós podemos ir beber alguma coisa e conversar.**_

_**Do seu amigo **_

_**Kakashi."**_

Naruto quase chorou ao terminar de ler a carta, era bom saber que seu sensei não estava mais chateado consigo. Recompôs-se rapidamente e terminou de se arrumar, tinha que ir à sala do KazeKage.

Xxxxx

Assim que chegou a sala de Gaara nem bateu na porta e já foi logo entrando. Gaara que estava assinando uns papeis só ergueu a cabeça para ver quem era e logo voltou sua atenção ao trabalho.

-Disse que não precisava vir. Esse trabalho é chato e tedioso.

-E eu falei que viria mesmo assim, é bom porque eu já treino para quando eu for Hokage.

-No fim do dia você não vai mais querer ser Hokage.

-Fique quieto e me dê o que fazer ttebayo!

Gaara olhou sério para Naruto, acabou separando alguns papéis e dando para ele ler. Naruto só poderia ler, mas teria que dizer tudo que estava escrito para Gaara poder assinar. E assim se passou cinco horas. Naruto já não suportava mais ler nada, estava de saco cheio.

-Gaara como você aguenta tudo isso 'ttebayo?

-Isso é apenas uma das burocracias que um Kage deve fazer pela sua vila. Ainda quer ser um?

-Querer eu quero, mas vou mudar as coisas até lá.

-Você que sabe. Mas venha aqui, sente na minha cadeira, vou te fazer uma massagem. Você precisa relaxar um pouco, parece muito tenso.

-Imagina Gaara. -riu sem jeito. - Você não precisa fazer isso e eu não posso...

-Eu mandei vir aqui. Isso é uma ordem. -disse seriamente.

Naruto engoliu em seco e prontamente obedeceu ao Kazekage indo se sentar na cadeira dele. Este abriu um espaço na mesa e se sentou para poder fazer a massagem no loiro. Assim que começou Naruto relaxou, não iria admitir em voz alta, mas o Kage era muito bom em massagens, estava tão envolvido que nem reparou no olhar de Gaara sobre si.

-Está gostando da massagem Naruto?

-Ta uma delicia Gaara, mas você não...

-Quer que ela fique melhor ainda?

-Como?

-Eu sei como fazê-la ficar melhor, você quer?

-Não precisa...

-Você quer ou não?

-Hum... Quero. -acabou por ceder.

-Ótimo.

Gaara desceu da mesa e ficou de frente para Naruto. Inclinou-se e começou a morder o pescoço dele. Naruto tentou impedir, mas estava tão bom que não conseguiu. Gaara vendo a entrega do amigo se atreveu mais, retirou-lhe a camisa e desceu os lábios pelo tórax definido, mordeu delicadamente o mamilo enquanto com a mão apertava o outro. Fazia movimentos circulares com a língua levando o loiro à loucura. Naruto apenas conseguia apreciar o atrevimento do ruivo dando gemidos baixos de prazer.

O Kage desceu mais pelo tórax deixando um rastro de saliva, parou assim que chegou ao umbigo. Passou a língua por todo o selo como se quisesse desenhá-lo com ela, logo depois a penetrou no umbigo e sentiu Naruto estremecer.

Como já estava de joelhos no meio das pernas do loiro só teve o trabalho de baixar as mãos no sentido do membro já pulsante de Naruto. Quando foi abrir a calça dele, o mesmo lhe segurou a mão.

-Gaara você não...

-Eu quero Naruto. Você também quer?

-Quero, mas...

-Então pronto. Fique quieto e aproveite.

-Mas nós estamos na sua sala e você esta de baixo da mesa, o que vão falar...-tentava argumentar inseguro.

-É melhor assim. Mais excitante. -disse travessamente.

-E se alguém entrar?

-Naruto, você quer ou não? -Gaara já começava a perder a paciência.

-Quero...

-Então cala a boca.

Gaara nem esperou uma resposta de Naruto e logo foi abrindo a calça dele. Assim que a abaixou um pouco teve a visão do paraíso. O membro do loiro pulsava rijo na sua frente. Queria senti-lo inteiro dentro da sua boca. Sem nem pensar duas vezes lambeu os lábios e abocanhou Naruto. Sugava com vontade, como se seu mundo fosse aquele. Descia totalmente fazendo movimentos com a língua, e quando subia era lentamente parando na glande e dando leves mordidas.

Naruto segurava-se com toda sua força na cadeira, não queria gemer alto, mas era quase impossível, o ruivo sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Não podia mais segurar e com uma descida rápida de Gaara que engoliu seu sexo por inteiro, gritou alto de prazer, queria mais, pedia por mais, e Gaara como se fosse seu servo atendia prontamente. Subia e descia freneticamente fazendo o loiro gemer mais alto ainda, quase urrar de deleite.

O rapaz sentia que iria gozar a qualquer instante e como se o Kage soubesse disso parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo, recebendo um gemido indignado.

-Calminha Naruto, parei por uma boa causa. Quero que você goze dentro de mim.

Dizendo isso Gaara se levanta e começa a lentamente retirar a roupa. Como se já esperasse o que iria acontecer, assim que terminou de tirar a roupa de Kage ficou completamente nu, não usava nada por baixo.

Naruto não resistindo à cena gemeu baixo, o ruivo podia não ser forte, mas era delicadamente belo. Possuía uma pele alva e que o fazia sensual. Levantou-se e rapidamente retirou a calça. Encostou Gaara na mesa o fazendo sentar e lhe atacou os lábios com um beijo voraz, enquanto sua mão massageava o membro já rijo do ruivo, fazendo-o gemer.

Desesperado de desejo jogou todos os papéis no chão e colocou Gaara de bruços na mesa. Lambia e mordia suas costas enquanto uma mão continuava a massagear seu membro, já a outra foi de encontro à boca deste que prontamente começou a chupar dois dedos.

Naruto retirou os dedos da boca do Kage e sem nem avisar os colocou bruscamente na entrada deste. Gaara da um gemido baixo de prazer, já estava acostumado com aquilo.

Percebendo isso, Naruto não mais se segurou. Retirou os dedos e de uma vez penetrou seu membro nele. Este gemeu sendo seguido por Naruto, que mal começara a estocar e é interrompido pela porta da sala se abrindo.

-Gaara eu queria...

Kankuro parou de falar na mesma hora que viu a cena de Naruto e Gaara.

- Kankuro não é isso que você esta pensando. -Naruto falou assustado.

- E quem disse que estou pensando alguma coisa Naruto. Não preciso pensar, estou vendo.

- Eu posso explicar.

- Então, por favor, explique o porquê de você estar fodendo o meu irmão na mesa dele.

- Parem vocês dois com isso imediatamente. Kankuro entre e feche a porta. Naruto continue o que estava fazendo.

- Mas Gaara, o Kankuro...

- Kankuro além meu irmão é meu amante.

Naruto se calou tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de ouvir. De duas uma: ou ele era louco ou tinha acabado de escutar que Kankuro e Gaara eram amantes. Olhou para Gaara esperando ele dizer que aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas este nada disse. Olhou para Kankuro esperando que ele desmentisse o irmão, e foi obrigado a dar um sorriso safado. O moreno estava indo na direção deles já sem camisa e com um sorriso tentador.

- Já que você está abusando do meu querido irmãozinho, acho que tenho direito de participar da festinha de vocês. O que acha Gaara?

- Pra mim quanto mais, melhor, e para você Naruto?

-Você acha que vou dispensar dois deuses como vocês? Só se eu estiver louco. -riu perversamente.

Kankuro que já estava na frente de Gaara deu o sorriso mais safado que podia e se abaixou para beijá-lo. Naruto ficou maravilhado com aquela cena, e sentir o interior do ruivo era muito tentador, queria começar a estocá-lo naquele momento, mas como era um intruso na relação dos dois preferiu esperar.

Gaara que já estava excitado com Naruto dentro de si ficou mais ainda com o beijo de Kankuro, era como ter um desejo realizado, ser tomado por dois homens era uma fantasia antiga sua, mas que seria realizada naquele instante.

Naruto viu que o beijo findara e que Gaara dissera algo no ouvido de Kankuro. Ficou curioso para saber o que ele havia falado, mas quando foi perguntar foi interrompido pelo moreno.

- E aí Naruto? Vai ficar parado ou vai foder logo meu irmão?

Sorriu e começou a estocar lentamente o Kage. Este gemia baixo, para ele era uma tortura o que o loiro estava fazendo. Mas nem teve tempo de falar nada, seu irmão havia retirado toda a roupa e agora colocava o membro inteiro em sua boca.

Kankuro estava amando aquilo, ter se irmão o chupando e vê-lo ser tomado por outro estava o excitando muito. Gaara sugava com vontade fazendo-o cada vez mais se inclinar pra frente, sentir aquela boca quente acolher seu membro o estava levando à loucura. O ruivo chupava cada vez mais rápido, ia aumentando os movimentos conforme Naruto também aumentava. Este estava a ponto de gozar. Ia revezando com estocadas lentas e rápidas vendo que Gaara chupava o moreno do mesmo jeito. Aquilo era uma tortura para os três, eles gemiam cada vez mais alto, não conseguiriam segurar por muito tempo.

Gaara nunca havia sentido nada igual, ser tomado por um e chupar outro era maravilhoso. Não conseguindo mais se segurar gozou intensamente sugando mais ainda o membro de Kankuro fazendo este se despejar em sua boca. Naruto quando sentiu o interior do ruivo se contrair, também gozou, gemendo alto de prazer.

Os três ofegavam cansados, para quem os visse daquela forma acharia que tinha acabado, mas estaria muito enganado. Eles estavam mais excitados ainda, queriam mais, muito mais.

- Acho que agora é a sua vez Naruto, o Gaara está um pouco cansado.

- Eu não estou cansado, quero é aproveitar mais desse loiro. Descanse um pouco Kankuro, agora o Naruto é meu.

Naruto olhava indignado para os dois, eles pareciam crianças brigando por seu novo brinquedinho. Kankuro se afastava lentamente em direção ao sofá se masturbando enquanto olhava para ele, já Gaara o empurrou um pouco fazendo assim seu membro sair de dentro de si. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e deu leves tapinhas nas coxas, convidando-o a se sentar. Já entendendo o que Gaara queria, sentou-se no colo dele de frente com seus membros se roçando, iria provocar um pouco antes de deixá-lo se afundar em si.

Naruto pegou os dois membros e começou a apertá-los levemente fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce. Com isso Gaara gemeu alto querendo mais. Aproveitou que o ruivo estava com a boca aberta e passa a língua sobre esta logo a introduzindo naquele orifício quente. Suas línguas exploravam cada canto da boca do outro. Os dois gemiam por entre o beijo tamanho era o tesão do momento. A certa altura Gaara separa suas bocas e sussurra sensualmente:

- Pare de enrolar Naruto e deixa-me sentir logo você. Estou louco pra te foder.

O loiro na mesma hora se levantou e voltou a se sentar no colo do Kage, só que desta vez de costas para ele. Ergueu as pernas e de uma vez sentou-se em seu pênis, o engolindo inteiro.

Gaara urrou de prazer com a investida de Naruto, havia sido pego de surpresa, nunca imaginou que ele sentaria tão bruscamente.

- Aaahh... Gaara... Tão grande... Aaahh... Se mexa, onegai.

Mal tinha ouvido o pedido do loiro e já o estava estocando violentamente, não tinha paciência para ir devagar, gostava mesmo era de um sexo selvagem. Segurava as nádegas de Naruto enquanto estocava mais e mais procurando um jeito de conseguir ir mais fundo. O outro se masturbava enquanto sentia o ruivo lhe preencher completamente, estava com as pernas totalmente abertas dando a Kankuro uma visão privilegiada. Este por sua vez não se conteve mais em ficar só olhando. Levantou-se e foi em direção aos dois, parando na frente deles.

- Me perdoe, mas também quero um pouco desse seu brinquedinho Gaara. Vou brincar junto com você.

Puxou Gaara um pouco para frente e inclinou Naruto pra trás, com uma mão segurou a cintura deste e com a outra guiou seu membro há muito tempo rijo para o interior dele.

Naruto gemia de dor por ter dois membros dentro de si, apesar de os dois estarem parados aquilo era muito incômodo. Após um tempo a dor foi passando e já impaciente querendo que eles se mexessem protestou:

- E aí. Vocês vão se mexer ou não? Estou esperando.

Kankuro deu um olhar surpreso a ele, havia ficado parado justamente para não machucá-lo mais ainda. Mas se era isso que ele queria era isso que iria ter. Olhou para Gaara e com apenas um aceno de cabeça voltaram a estocá-lo.

As investidas eram fortes e rápidas, os três gemiam alto, não se importavam com quem ouvisse. Gaara ainda segurava as nádegas do loiro e a pressão que este fazia sobre seu corpo era deliciosa. Já Kankuro segurava a cintura dele com uma mão enquanto a outra o masturbava com a mesma intensidade das estocadas. Naruto sentia um tesão enorme, ter aqueles dois o estocando daquela forma bruta e ainda ser masturbado era incrível. Não queria gozar logo, mas do jeito que as coisas iam, iria a qualquer instante.

Gaara já sentindo o gozo vir apertou mais ainda as nádegas de Naruto e estocou com mais força e mais rapidez. Kankuro imitou seu irmão, também estava prestes a gozar e quando achou que ia chegar ao ápice sentiu seu membro ser mais esmagado ainda e o gozo de Naruto em sua mão, com a sensação se esvaiu no interior dele sendo seguido por Gaara que também gozou após sentir seu membro ser oprimido naquele interior delicioso.

Naruto ofegava sem ar, havia sido uma transa maravilhosa. Aproveitou que Kankuro saíra de cima de si e levantou para pegar suas roupas. Ao olhar para os outros dois vê que eles estavam se pegando novamente, ainda tinham muito fogo para ser apagado. Como não agüentava mais nada, se veste e vai para seu quarto com apenas um pensamento na cabeça.

_-Foi maravilhoso, mas ainda não consigo esquecê-lo. Como queria tê-lo aqui ao meu lado agora, mas do jeito que as coisas serão aqui em Suna é bem capaz que eu o esqueça, pelo menos por um tempo. Como você me faz falta Uchiha Itachi._

Assim que entrou em seu quarto foi direto ao banheiro, precisava de um banho urgente.

Mal sabia ele que certo moreno também queria tê-lo, para sempre.

Continua...


	10. Problematic

Naruto havia voltado de Suna há apenas um dia e já tinha missão a cumprir. Para sua felicidade uma dupla da Akatsuki estava perto de Konoha, a Hokage desconfiada do que eles poderiam estar tramando, resolveu então mandar um time para investigar, somente isso, não queria confronto direto com o inimigo.

Caminhava lentamente rumo aos portões da vila perdido em seus pensamentos. Lembrava de como sua estadia em Suna havia sido proveitosa. Encontrava-se com Gaara todas as noites, às vezes na sala dele, outras em seu quarto ou no dele e uma vez foram tão loucos que transaram no meio da noite na praça principal da vila. Kankuro também participava, mas na maioria das vezes eram somente ele e o ruivo.

Foi obrigado a sair de seus devaneios quando chegou aos portões da vila. Kakashi acenava chamando-o.

- Yo Naruto. Pronto para ir?

- Yo Kakashi-sensei, estou pronto sim. Vamos apenas nós dois?

- Iie Naruto, os outros estão mais a frente nos esperando.

Naruto se inclina para o lado e vê Shikamaru e Shino conversando, quando vêem que o loiro olhava para eles, acenam e começam a andar, sendo seguidos rapidamente pelo loiro e o jounin.

- Então Kakashi-sensei, você sabe quem são os Akatsuki?

- Iie Naruto.

- Será que...

- Não crie esperanças, ele não seria louco de vir tão perto da vila sabendo que poderia encontrar você.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça com tais palavras, estava muito triste, mas seu sensei estava certo, não podia ser ele.

Xxxxx

Já era noite quando avistaram uma pequena vila. Como era arriscado passar a noite na floresta por causa da Akatsuki, resolveram ficar por ali mesmo. Não precisaram andar muito para encontrar um hotel. Era pequeno, mas parecia ser confortável. Assim que entraram foram recebidos por uma senhora muito simpática.

- Boa noite meus jovens. O que desejam?

- Boa noite senhora, me chamo Hatake Kakashi. Gostaríamos de quatro quartos, com camas de solteiro.

- Oh meu jovem, me desculpe, só vou ter dois quartos, com camas de casal.

Kakashi olhou para Naruto que apenas concordou com a cabeça. Shino nada disse, já Shikamaru deu de ombros e soltou seu costumeiro "problemático".

- Vamos querer os quartos então senhora. Ficaremos apenas essa noite.

A senhora sorriu e entregou as chaves a Kakashi pegando o dinheiro dos quartos logo em seguida.

Os quatro subiram as escadas que davam para o único andar do hotel, conferiram o numero dos quarto nas chaves. Pelo que indicava um quarto era o numero 01 e o outro o numero 06.

- Então Kakashi-sensei, como vai fazer? Quem vai dormir com quem?

- Vamos fazer assim Naruto, você dorme com o Shikamaru no quarto 06 e eu com o Shino no quarto 01. Alguma objeção?

Os três negaram com a cabeça e foram para seus respectivos quartos.

Assim que Naruto entrou no quarto reparou que o mesmo não era muito grande, possuía uma cama de casal encostada na parede embaixo da janela, um criado-mudo ao lado da cama e uma cômoda ao lado da porta de entrada. Havia também outra porta que deveria ser o banheiro, um quarto simples, mas confortável.

- Naruto, eu vou tomar banho e depois você vai ta? -disse Shikamaru.

- Tudo bem Shikamaru, pode ir.

Enquanto Shikamaru ia tomar banho, o loiro jogou sua mochila em qualquer canto e se sentou na cama. Na mesma hora se pegou pensando em Itachi. Se desse sorte, naquela missão iria descobrir onde ele estava. Ficou tanto tempo pensando nele que nem reparou que Shikamaru havia saído do banho e estava na sua frente só de toalha.

- Naruto, tudo bem cara? Eu tô te chamando faz o maior tempão. Já pode ir pro banho.

- Ah tá. Já vou indo.

Nunca havia reparado no amigo, mas vê-lo somente de toalha havia despertado sua curiosidade para conhecer um pouco mais dele. Antes que desse bandeira rumou direto para o banheiro.

Xxxxx

Assim que estava um pouco mais "calmo" saiu do banho, se enrolou na toalha e foi para o quarto pegar sua roupa para se trocar. Mas quando olhou para a cama e viu Shikamaru com seu corpo definido, seu membro já quis dar sinal de vida. Ver o moreno deitado daquela forma tão inocente deixava-o excitado, teve que sair de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz do amigo.

- Gosta do que vê?

Shikamaru havia notado que o loiro o estava olhando, virou o rosto na direção deste e viu um Naruto muito corado com as mãos na frente da toalha. Esperou um pouco pela resposta, mas como essa não veio se levantou e perguntou novamente.

- Você não me respondeu. Gosta do que vê?

Naruto já entendendo o joguinho do amigo resolve entrar na brincadeira.

- E se eu te disser que gosto?

- Não precisa fingir. Eu sei que gosta. A Sakura veio falar comigo sobre você. Na verdade ela falou comigo, com o Neji, o Kiba e até mesmo o Sai. E sabe o que eles disseram?

- O quê?

- Que você é uma delícia na cama. Ela ficou muito puta e saiu falando que toda a vila era gay.

- Bem típico dela. Bem...

- Problemática? -completou Shikamaru.

- Isso mesmo. Mas e você, o que achou do que ela disse?

Shikamaru andou sensualmente em direção a ele e quando estavam quase colados colocou uma mão sobre a toalha e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Que eu queria experimentar também pra ver se eles estavam certos.

Puxou com tudo a toalha deixando o loiro completamente nu. Parou alguns segundos para admirar aquele corpo bronzeado e logo em seguida atacou a boca dele com a sua.

Como havia sido pego de surpresa, no começo Naruto não correspondeu ao beijo. Assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo o beijou com a mesma intensidade com que era beijado. Shikamaru puxou-o para mais perto de si fazendo assim seus corpos ficarem colados. Como o outro estava nu pode sentir perfeitamente aquele membro já rijo em contato com o seu que também começava a ficar do mesmo jeito. Passava as mãos pelo corpo todo do loiro, queria sentir cada músculo, ver se seus amigos estavam realmente certos.

Naruto não conseguia se conter, beijava o outro com volúpia, iria provar que era muito melhor do que disseram. Sua mão percorria toda a costa de Shikamaru que para sua surpresa era bem definida, pelo jeito ele ate podia ser preguiçoso, mas trabalhava bem seu corpo. Desceu suas mãos em direção as nádegas dele e as apertou fortemente, queria se enterrar inteiramente ali.

Começou a empurrar Shikamaru em direção à cama e quando chegou à mesma o amigo caiu para trás pelo desequilíbrio. Como não queria enrolar muito, olhou aquele corpo belo por uns instantes e pra surpresa do outro com um único movimento já havia lhe tirado a única peça de roupa que trajava. A boxer.

- Calminha aí Naruto, pra que tanta pressa?

- Pra te provar logo que o que você ouviu era verdade.

- Problemático.

- Problemático é o que vou fazer com você agora.

Abaixou-se e ficou entre as pernas do moreno. Começou com leves beijos passando para mordidas e lambidas na coxa, passava a língua levemente na virilha e voltava a mordiscar a coxa. Shikamaru gemia devido com as provocações do loiro que o pegou desprevenido, lambendo-lhe a glande voltando quase no mesmo instante a coxa. Ficou o provocando assim por quase dez minutos, tempo esse que foi suficiente para deixar o outro louco de tesão e irritado pelas provocações.

Com um movimento rápido Shikamaru sobe Naruto sobre si e no instante seguinte estava sobre ele.

- Agora quem vai provocar aqui sou eu Naruto. Se prepare.

Naruto que não entendia como foi parar naquela posição, agora estava com Shikamaru no meio das suas pernas as elevando. O moreno deu uma leve lambida na extensão do membro do loiro para depois começar a sugar o testículo fazendo-o gemer alto. Dava leves mordidas enquanto erguia mais ainda as pernas dele. Quando teve o que queria a sua frente fez o loiro urrar de excitação, lambia a entrada dele com a maior calma, lentamente, queria torturá-lo assim como ele o torturou. Penetrava um pouco sua língua, mas logo a retirava voltando a lamber de leve.

Naruto gemia alto, queria ser possuído, precisava ser possuído naquele instante.

- Aaahh... Para com essa tortura Shika... Aaahh...

- Achou o que, que ia me pegar que nem fez com o Sai e o Neji?

- H-hai... Aaahh...

- Pois estava muito enganado, estou mais pra ser como o Kiba do que como aqueles dois.

- Então vem logo.

- Me peça que eu faço.

- Mete em mim Shika, onegai.

- Agora melhorou. Vou atender ao seu pedido Naru-kun.

Com uma única investida meteu seu membro inteiro dentro do loiro, apesar dele não ser muito apertado era uma sensação deliciosa. Não parou nem para respirar e já estava estocando-o. Não era nem rápido nem devagar, era na medida certa.

Naruto ao sentir o moreno entrar em si de uma vez gritou de prazer, não sentia dor alguma com a investida, o mês que passou com Gaara havia lhe ajudado nisso. A forma como o amigo investia em si estava o levando à loucura, a cada estocada sentia o membro dele lhe tocar a próstata o fazendo gritar mais alto ainda.

- Aaahh... Shika, mais... Aaahh... Rápido... Aaahh...

Ele aumenta então as investidas dentro do loiro, entrava rápido e saia lentamente, aquilo era uma tortura para os dois, uma tortura muito prazerosa.

- Aaahh... Naru, eu não... Aaahh... Vou aguentar...

- Aaahh... Eu também não... Aaahh...

Como estava quase chegando ao ápice junto ao loiro, Shikamaru estocou freneticamente, entrava e saia rápido já sentindo o frenesi do prazer que viria em instantes.

Numa investida bem firme sentiu seu membro ser esmagado e Naruto gozar em seu peito. Não suportando mais se despejou intensamente dentro dele.

- Aaahh... Shika...

- Aaahh... Naru...

Caiu por cima do loiro logo após gozar, rolou para o lado e o puxou para perto de si.

- Eles estavam errados, você não é uma delicia, é magnífico.

- Que bom que achou isso. Nossa como estou cansado.-suspirou o garoto.

- Vamos dormir, amanhã partiremos cedo. -disse Shikamaru.

- Hai. -assentiu Naruto.

Quase no mesmo instante adormeceram.

O que não imaginavam era que uma pessoa embaixo de sua janela havia ouvido tudo que eles fizeram. Um dos Akatsuki. E ouvir o que tinham feito o deixou excitado, não via a hora de pegar Naruto de jeito. Quando se moveu a única coisa que se podia ver era a foice que carregava.

Estava certo que a vida do loiro mudaria drasticamente após se encontrar com ele.

Continua...

Nota da beta:- Problemático é o que vou fazer com você agora. Rachei xD.


	11. Bloods Drop

O dia havia começado há apenas alguns minutos e Kakashi e seu time já estavam novamente na floresta. Os quatro estavam muito quietos, prestavam atenção em cada ruído do lugar, cada barulho mínimo poderia significar a aproximação do inimigo. A cada passo que davam chegavam mais perto do local em que os Akatsuki foram vistos pela última vez.

- Kakashi-sensei você acha que eles estão por perto? – Naruto sussurrava o mais baixo que podia.

- Acho que sim Naruto, estou sentindo chakra por perto. Vamos para e bolar um plano, podemos estar muito perto deles. – Kakashi sussurrava suficientemente baixo para que os outros três pudessem ouvir.

- Kakashi-san, a Hokage disse que não quer um confronto não é mesmo? – Shikamaru havia parado bem ao lado do jounin.

- Isso mesmo Shikamaru. Você tem algum plano?

- Nós podemos mandar os insetos do Shino para encontrá-los e nos contar onde estão. Depois montamos tocaia para descobrir o que eles querem. – Shikamaru estava de olhos fechados enquanto falava.

- Isso mesmo Kakashi-san, meus insetos iram achá-los muito mais rápido do que se nos quatro procurássemos. – Shino olhava para a parte da floresta além de onde eles estavam.

- Ótimo plano Shikamaru. Shino pode mandar seus insetos. – apesar do que havia falado, Kakashi tinha o pressentimento de que algo iria dar errado naquela missão.

Xxxxx

Havia se passado quase uma hora desde que os insetos de Shino haviam saído, quando, de repente, um deles volta com a localização dos Akatsuki.

- Kakashi-san, os Akatsuki estão a uns quarenta minutos daqui rumo a noroeste. – dizia Shino enquanto seus insetos retornavam ao seu corpo.

- Vamos logo então 'ttebayo. – Naruto queria sair imediatamente dali, precisava saber quem eram os Akatsuki e o que queriam.

- Se acalme Naruto. Não se esqueça que não queremos confrontá-los, queremos somente saber o que fazem por aqui. – Kakashi cada vez mais tinha certeza que algo iria dar errado.

- Hai, hai. Agora vamos 'ttebayo. – mal havia terminado a frase e já saia em disparada em direção ao local indicado.

- Vamos logo. Temos que fazer algo pro Naruto não estragar tudo.

- Hai. – Shikamaru e Shino também achavam que o loiro poderia por tudo a perder.

Xxxxx

Quando já estavam bem próximos do local pararam e esconderam seus chakras. Andaram cerca de cinco minutos até que sentiram a presença de mais dois chakras que iam aumentando conforme se aproximavam. Estavam a alguns passos de se encontrar com os Akatsuki quando pararam e se ocultaram atrás das árvores. Do outro lado delas estavam os dois nukenins sentados conversando.

- Oh Kakuzu, porque temos que ficar aqui?

- Já falei para calar a boca Hidan. -disse Kakuzu impaciente e irritado com a impertinência do companheiro.

- Vai à merda Kakuzu. -replicou Hidan.

Kakuzu estava nervoso por ter que fazer aquilo, ficar parado esperando os outros o deixava daquele jeito. Podia estar arrumando dinheiro nesse tempo, mas não, tinha que estar com o merda do Hidan parado e esperando alguém que poderia nem aparecer. Tudo por causa de um favor que devia para aquele moreno filho da puta.

Hidan estava nervoso, já fazia dois dias que esperavam um moleque que poderia nunca aparecer. Se não fosse por Kakuzu ter dito que teria uma boa recompensa, não estaria ali. Não via a hora de aquilo tudo terminar para poder dar uns pegas no seu parceiro.

Do outro lado das árvores Naruto se mexeu levemente fazendo um pouco de barulho, sentiu um alívio enorme ao notar que os Akatsuki não haviam escutado. Mas se enganara, eles ouviram e agora colocariam seu plano em ação.

- Oh Kakuzu, você esta com a carta caralho? – Hidan olhava para Kakuzu com uma cara safada.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que ela está com você sua anta. Se por acaso você perdeu essa carta, o Uchiha vai te matar.

- Como se aquele merda pudesse. -riu do que dissera. Mexeu no bolso de sua calça e tirou de lá a carta. – Não é que você estava certo, ta comigo, mas pra que merda é mesmo isso?

- Puta que pariu Hidan, você tem o que na cabeça? É pra aquele garoto de Konoha, o tal Naruto. – Kakuzu também estava com um sorriso safado no rosto, sabia que seu plano daria certo.

Naruto quando ouviu a conversa deles congelou. Aquela carta era para si, só faltava descobrir de quem era. Kakashi estava aflito, sabia que dependendo do que seria dito a seguir, seu aluno poderia fazer besteira.

- E pra que o Uchiha quer que a gente entregue isso pra ele porra?

- Não sei, só sei que estava devendo um favor pro Itachi e ele cobrou.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que ninguém pode fazer nada. Naruto ao ouvir o nome de Itachi sentiu uma alegria imensa, não parou para pensar em seus atos, quando viu já estava na frente de Hidan com a mão estendida. Kakashi ao notar Naruto se mexer tentou impedi-lo, mas foi lento de mais. Shikamaru e Shino apenas olhavam a cena, incrédulos.

- Me de essa carta agora. – Naruto estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo com muita raiva, porque a única coisa que o separava de seu amor eram os Akatsuki.

- Ora, quem vejo aqui. Naruto não é mesmo? – Kakuzu tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, seu plano havia dado certo.

- Calem a boca e me dêem essa carta. Eu sei que é pra mim. – Naruto bufava devido ao ódio.

- É claro que é pra você. Mas quem disse que vamos entregar tão facilmente seu merdinha? – Hidan mantinha a carta na mão, iria lucrar um pouco antes de entregá-la.

Kakashi, Shikamaru e Shino apareceram ao lado de Naruto. Não permitiriam que aqueles dois fizessem mal a ele.

- O que vocês querem para nos entregar o papel? – Kakashi sabia que iriam querer algo em troca, só não imaginava que fosse algo daquele tipo.

- Vocês três vão ficar aqui com o Kakuzu. O merdinha loirinho vem comigo. Quero ter uma conversinha com ele.

- De jeito...

- Tudo bem Kakashi-sensei, eu vou. – Naruto estava decidido a fazer tudo que fosse necessário para ter aquele papel.

- Não Naruto, eles podem te machucar, ou pior, te matar. – o jounin estava aflito, não iria deixar que machucassem seu aluno.

- Não se preocupe Hatake Kakashi, o Uchiha nos proibiu de machucá-lo, não iremos fazer nada que ele não queira.

Naruto olhou para Kakashi como se pedisse para que confiasse em si. Deu as costas ao jounin e foi em direção a Hidan.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

Hidan deu seu típico sorriso e foi em direção à mata fechada. Naruto o seguiu, mas antes ouviu seu sensei dizer.

- Se não voltar em três horas vamos atrás de você.

- Não vai ser preciso. – Hidan dizia conforme ia desaparecendo na mata.

Xxxxx

Já fazia quase vinte minutos que estava correndo atrás de Hidan, não sabia onde estavam indo nem o que ele queria. Teve que parar bruscamente para não bater nas costas do nukenin que havia parado na sua frente.

- Chegamos loirinho. – Hidan sustentava um sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

- Agora me diga. O que quer? – estava com medo, mas não iria demonstrar.

- Ora, achei que já soubesse. Quero você. Deixa-me meter em você que depois te dou a carta do Uchiha.

Naruto ficou parado, não sabia o que fazer, mas se para saber de seu amado teria que fazer algo do tipo, então...

- E ai porra? Vai dar pra mim ou não?

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo Naruto começa a retirar lentamente a roupa. Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Itachi não queria fazer aquilo. Sentia-se um traidor, nunca havia se sentido assim, mas agora era diferente, era um "amigo" dele, um cara que o via todo dia, e que possivelmente contaria a ele o que havia feito. E se após descobrir o que fizera Itachi não o quisesse mais? Estava desesperado, mais era o que tinha que ser feito.

Conforme as peças de roupa iam caindo, Hidan ficava mais excitado, nunca imaginou que o loirinho iria ceder tão facilmente. Achou que teria que bater nele ou até mesmo fazer algo pior. Mas não, ele estava ali retirando a calça agora todo entregue a si.

-Humm... Corpinho delicioso... – sussurrou Hidan, bem baixinho no ouvido do loiro ao se aproximar.

Naruto corou com o comentário ouvido, mas não disse nada.

- Quando te ouvi com o outro, no hotel... Fiquei completamente duro, louquinho pra meter em ti... – Hidan continuou a provocar. – E agora... Agora você vai dar para mim...

- H-Hai... – Naruto concordou, gemendo. – Mete... Mete fundo e gostoso... Ta?

- Pode deixar loirinho... Vou meter tudo de uma vez nessa tua bundinha linda. – Hidan já tirava a roupa apressadamente, queria logo meter naquele corpinho sedutor. Assim que ficou completamente nu, foi que Naruto conseguiu olhar para ele direito, e era obrigado a confessar, ele tinha um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer um. Sua pele era branquinha, seus músculos totalmente definidos, seu membro de dar inveja a muitos, mais parecia um anjo do que o carrasco que realmente era.

O relogioso pegou Naruto e o deitou na capa da Akatsuki, não poderia deixar o amado de seu "amigo" todo sujo de terra e folhas. Por mais que estivesse fazendo aquilo para irritar Itachi, desejava realmente o loiro.

Sem nenhuma delicadeza, introduziu seu membro naquele corpo apertado de uma vez, sentiu-o ser pressionado na entrada estreita, era uma sensação deliciosa. Sem nem dar tempo para o loiro respirar direito com a investida, começou a bombear rapidamente. Hidan bombeava, bombeava e bombeava, enquanto que Naruto só gemia. Clamava o nome do seme, sentindo o membro grande e duro tocar fundo, enlouquecê-lo. Sentia uma leve dor, mas dor essa que era prazerosa. Nunca imaginou que esse era o jeito do nukenin.

- É assim... Você gosta assim... Não é mesmo? - falou o maior, abraçando o loirinho e indo mais fundo naquele corpo.

- H-Hai... – Naruto concordou, gemia loucamente. – Mete... Mete mais fundo onegai... Hidan não resistindo àquele pedido sublime de Naruto, o virou de barriga pra baixo com seu membro dentro dele e aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas. Ia cada vez mais fundo, sentia Naruto tremer todo embaixo de si quando atingiu a próstata dele sentiu seu membro ser deliciosamente esmagado dentro daquele corpo pequeno.

- Aaahh Hidan...

Não aguentando ver que Naruto havia gozado, deu mais uma única estocada que foi o suficiente para esvair-se dentro dele, gemendo o mais alto que podia.

- Aaahh... Como você é gostoso Naruto... Aaahh...

Retirou-se lentamente de dentro do corpo menor, não queria ter que sair, mas estava na hora de cumprir com o combinado. Deitou na relva e pegou sua calça retirando de lá a carta.

- Pegue Naruto, ela o pertence.

- A-arigatou.

Pegou a carta e levantou para se vestir, preferia lê-la em um lugar mais sossegado. Iria ler em sua casa. Hidan também levantou e foi se vestir. Assim que os dois estavam devidamente prontos, rumaram de volta onde seus companheiros estavam.

Xxxxx

Kakashi já estava perdendo a paciência, o prazo de três horas já estava para terminar. Não podia mais esperar por Naruto, iria sair dali imediatamente. Olhou para Shikamaru e Shino e esses dois afirmaram com a cabeça. Sabiam o que se passava pela mente do jounin, quando foram fazer menção de se mexer, sentiram dois chakras se aproximando, Naruto e Hidan estavam de volta.

- Vamos embora Kakashi-sensei, já tenho a carta. – queria sair dali imediatamente.

Kakashi nada disse, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e deu as costas para os Akatsuki. Poderia até mesmo tentar lutar com eles, mas seria um desperdício de tempo, não estavam preparados para um combate.

- Nos vemos em breve Naruto-kun. – Kakuzu ria internamente, sabia muito bem o que Hidan tinha feito com o garoto e, iria castigá-lo muito quando chegassem ao esconderijo da organização.

Naruto nem mesmo olhou para trás, só queria chegar logo em casa. Seus companheiros de equipe vendo-o quieto resolveram não dizer nada, apenas voltaram em silêncio para a vila.

Xxxxx

Naruto entrava em sua casa, agora era a hora decisiva, iria finalmente descobrir o que continha naquela carta. Abriu-a trêmulo, tinha medo de se decepcionar com o conteúdo da carta.

"**Naruto, irei te passar o local que estarei dentro de quinze dias. Se quiser ficar comigo para sempre me encontre lá, se não quiser eu vou entender. Mas lembre-se sempre de uma coisa; apesar do que fiz a você quando nos encontramos, eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém, você é a pessoa mais preciosa para mim. Por isso entenderei se me rejeitar. Deixar sua vila para ficar com um nukenin não é coisa que se faça. Mas pense com o seu coração, onegai. Estarei te esperando.**

**Do eternamente seu :**

**Uchiha Itachi."**

**26/05"**

No final da carta se encontrava o endereço. Pelo que via era longe da vila, talvez uns quatro dias para chegar até lá, três no mínimo. Olhou novamente para a data da carta e constatou que já havia se passado três dias que a mesma fora escrita. Fez as contas mentalmente e constatou que se quisesse mesmo ir ficar com Itachi teria que sair da vila em no máximo nove dias, senão não teria tempo.

Respirou fundo, agora era hora de pensar muito bem no que fazer. Queria muito ficar com seu amor, mas sabia que se deixasse a vila sem o consentimento da Godaime, iria se tornar um nukenin, e tinha certeza que ela não o deixaria ir.

Era até engraçado, iria deixar a vila e se tornar um nukenin para ficar com o nukenin que amava. Pois é, tinha muito ainda no que pensar e muito pouco tempo para fazer isso.

Continua...


	12. Complete Pt 1

Já havia se passado dois dias desde que Naruto recebera a carta de Itachi, o pior de tudo era que quanto mais pensava sobre o assunto mais indeciso ficava. Uma parte sua queria de qualquer jeito ir se encontrar com ele, mas a outra achava aquilo uma loucura.

Não saia mais de casa para nada, só ficava ali pensando o dia todo, às vezes alguém ate aparecia para vê-lo, mas rapidamente dava um jeito de se livrar dessa pessoa. Estava cansado já de tanto pensar, e resolveu ir treinar um pouco.

-x-

Naruto se encontrava encostado em uma arvore, já havia treinado durante 4 horas seguidas, estava exausto, mas pelo menos nesse tempo todo não havia pensado uma vez sequer no seu amado. Estava se preparando para ir embora quando ouve lhe chamarem.

- Yo Naruto! – Kakashi vinha andando em direção ao loiro com um olhar de surpresa. – Não esperava te encontrar por aqui. Está tudo bem?

- Yo Kakashi-sensei. Eu já estava de saída. Está tudo bem sim. – queria sair dali imediatamente, não tinha vontade de conversar com ninguém.

- Pois saiba que não é o que parece. Você sumiu durante dois dias, e toda vez que alguém vai visitá-lo você da um jeito de se livrar da pessoa rapidinho. Conte-me o que esta acontecendo. – sabia que seu aluno estava estranho desde o encontro com os dói Akatsukis, queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

Naruto parou e pensou muito sobre se deveria falar com seu sensei sobra seu problema, não queria deixar ninguém alarmado, mas também seria uma boa conversar com ele, afinal ele era seu sensei, poderia muito bem lhe ajudar em alguma coisa.

- O que tenho é meio complicado. Se quiser mesmo ouvir venha comigo ate minha casa, assim conversamos com mais privacidade. – tinha tristeza em seus olhos.

- Claro Naruto. Vamos até sua casa. Pelo jeito é importante. – estava cada vez mais preocupado com seu aluno, nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito, pelo visto era sério.

Saíram correndo do local de treinamento sem dizer mais nada indo sempre em frente e rumaram para a casa do loiro.

Assim que chegaram, Naruto foi pra cozinha preparar um chá de jasmim, que sabia ser o preferido de seu sensei, já não estava mais tanto nervoso quanto antes, logo estaria desabafando com alguém. Quando o chá ficou pronto serviu Kakashi e a si mesmo e se sentou no sofá junto com o jounin, beberam o chá em silencio, quando este acabou pousar as xícaras sobre a mesinha de centro, era hora de começar a falar.

- Kakashi-sensei, a história é meio complicada. Então por favor, não me interrompa. – Kakashi fez que sim com a cabeça. – Após aquele encontro com o Hidan e o Kakuzu eu peguei uma carta deles, acho que o senhor se lembra. – Kakashi meneou a cabeça afirmando se lembrar do ocorrido. – Não li na hora, quis ler em casa. Quando finalmente a li, não sabia mais o que fazer, na carta o Itachi dizia que ainda me amava e que queria me ter junto a ele, me pediu para encontrá-lo em 15 dias na época para ficarmos juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo me falou que eu não era obrigado a aceitar, que ele entenderia, afinal eu viraria um nukenin se deixasse a vila sem o consentimento da Hokage, coisa que duvido muito que ela faça. Desde então não sei mais o que fazer. Eu quero ir e ficar ao lado dele, mas não quero desertar de Konoha. Eu preciso de ajuda sensei, me ajuda onegai. – nesse momento Naruto vertia lagrimas, estava desesperado.

- Olha Naruto, realmente isso é muito complicado. É que nem você mesmo disse se sair de Konoha sem o consentimento da Hokage, ela vai te considerar um nukenin, mas acho que você esta errado com uma coisa, se talvez você conversar com ela pode ser que ela lhe de a liberdade de sair da vila. Mas me responda uma coisa, falta quanto tempo para você encontrar com o Itachi? – apesar das palavras proferidas, seu coração doía muito, ainda não esquecera Naruto, ele foi uma pessoa muito importante para si, mas pelo jeito teria que esquecê-lo, se não sofreria mais do que merecia.

- A carta foi escrita no dia 26 de maio, eu a li no dia 29 de maio e tenho que encontrar ele no dia 09 de junho. Como hoje é 31de maio eu tenho 9 dias para encontra-lo, mas como o lugar é meio longe, tenho que sair daqui em no máximo 6 dias. Deve levar mais ou menos 3 dias para eu chegar até o lugar marcado, acho eu. – havia parado de chorar e limpava seus olhos com as mangas do casaco.

- Nossa, falta pouco tempo então. Você tem que se decidir logo. – pensou um pouco e decidiu dar sua opinião. – Olha Naruto, vou ser bem sincero com você. Se houvesse qualquer coisa que me fizesse ficar com meu antigo amor de volta, eu faria, mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que me tornar um nukenin. Mas como eu não posso fazer nada, tenho que me conformar com isso. Com você é diferente, você pode ficar com ele, então faça o que seu coração mandar, não use a cabeça, use apenas o coração.

- Kakashi-sensei sem querer ser intrometido, mas porque você não pode ter seu amor de volta? – estava curioso, afinal mesmo tendo namorado com o Hatake, não conhecia muito dele.

- Porque infelizmente Naruto... – respirou fundo. –... Ele morreu.

- Meus pêsames sensei. Sem querer ser mais intrometido ainda, posso saber quem era? – estava triste pelo seu sensei, não gostava de vê-lo sofrer.

Kakashi não sabia se deveria contar aquilo para Naruto, doía muito se lembrar daquela pessoa, mas por um lado era uma coisa que Naruto tinha o direito de saber.

- Naruto, não me odeie pelo que vou dizer agora. Quem eu amei ate o dia em que morreu e ainda amo era seu pai. Namikaze Minato. – olhou para baixo, sabia que não devia ter proferido aquelas palavras.

- Como assim meu pai? O 4º era meu pai? – estava chocado com o que tinha ouvido, não pelo fato de seu sensei ter gostado de seu pai, mas pelo fato de que era filho do 4º Hokage.

- Olha Naruto, eu não devia ter te falado isso, mas sim, o 4º era seu pai. – olhava para baixo, envergonhado do que tinha falado para o loiro.

- Wow. Bem, por essa eu não esperava. Mas, que legal, eu sou filho do lendário Yondaime Hokage. – tinha um sorriso belíssimo na face. – O que houve Kakashi-sensei, porque está desse jeito?

- Naruto, você reparou no que eu te disse? – olhava incrédulo para seu aluno.

- Hai. Meu pai é o 4º Hokage e você estava apaixonado por ele. E daí? – não entendia onde Kakashi queria chegar com aquilo.

- E você não se incomoda em saber que seu pai tinha um caso com um aluno dele? Que ele não era fiel a sua mãe? – não acreditava na reação de Naruto.

- Não me importo nem um pouco, afinal espero que ele tenha sido feliz. E acho que você o fez feliz não é mesmo? – Kakashi fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então é isso que importa nada mais.

Kakashi começou a rir, não poderia acreditar na reação de Naruto, esperava tudo dele, menos aquilo. Retirou a máscara e aproximou seus lábios dos de Naruto, ainda tinha um sorriso na face. Encostou-os levemente e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vá atrás de seu amor Naruto. Eu posso ainda gostar muito de você, mas quero vê-lo feliz, mesmo que seja com outro. Amei-lhe do mesmo jeito que amei seu pai, mas também sei que tem alguém que ira me completar eternamente, assim como você e Itachi se completam. – abaixou seu hitaiate, queria vê-lo completamente, aquela era a ultima vez que se veriam, não poderia mais vê-lo, sofreria de mais com isso. – Vá que eu mesmo converso com a Godaime, só me deixe uma carta explicando tudo para ela, eu a faço não te considerar um nukenin, não se preocupe.

Naruto começou a chorar saber que seu sensei ainda gostava de si havia o surpreendido, achava que ele já havia superado o fim do namoro, resolveu então dar um presente de despedida, aproximou seus lábios e lhe deu um beijo terno. Suas línguas se encontravam numa caricia mutua, aquele era um beijo triste, um beijo de despedida, que os dois sabiam ser para sempre.

Assim que o beijo findou, se separaram e se abraçaram. Agora sim poderiam dizer que tinham terminado o que começaram há meses atrás, agora poderia descansar em paz, não deviam mais nada um para o outro.

Quando o abraço terminou, Naruto não disse nada e foi escrever a carta para a Godaime, pegou dois pergaminhos e começou a escrever. Quase meia hora depois foi que terminou, entregou os dois a Kakashi lhe fazendo um pedido.

- Vou partir daqui a pouco, não tem mais o porquê de eu ficar na vila, sei que é muito cedo para ir, mas assim pelo menos não fico sofrendo mais do que já estou. Compreenda-me, onegai. – Kakashi fechou os olhos e fez que sim. – Esse pergaminho maior é para a Godaime, acho que com ele não terá muito que você falar. Já esse menor é para você, só abra-o depois que eu for embora.

- Vou sentir muito a sua falta Naruto, saiba que se alguma coisa acontecer, eu e Konoha estaremos esperando por você. – colocou seu hitaiate e sua mascara de volta, abraçou mais uma vez Naruto e se afastou deste indo em direção a janela. – Adeus Naruto. Nunca te esquecerei.

Naruto nem teve tempo de responder, quando ia fazer Kakashi já havia ido embora.

-x-

Naruto estava espreitando um dos portões de Konoha, assim que teve uma brecha saiu, para nunca mais volta.

Em quanto isso uma mulher loira estava em sua sala aos prantos, já havia se conformado com o fato de que seu 'filho' havia ido embora, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de ler a carta deixada por ele.

"_Tsunade-oba-san, queria me despedir de você pessoalmente, mas não tive coragem, tive medo da sua reação, não queria vê-la chorando, iria me magoar muito. Saiba que parto porque meu coração manda, o homem que amo me espera, não posso mais viver sem ele, e como ele é um nukenin sei que Konoha nunca iria aceita-lo de volta, nem mesmo nosso amor. Se quiser me considerar também um nukenin eu vou entender, mas saiba que não estou traindo minha vila, que tanto amei e ainda amo, só estou fazendo o que meu coração manda. Amo Uchiha Itachi e estou nesse momento indo me encontrar com ele. Não me impeça onegai. Isso só ira trazer infelicidade para todos envolvidos. Sentirei muita saudade sua você é como uma mãe pra mim, nunca se esqueça disso._

_Uzumaki Naruto."_

Cada vez que lia a carta chorar mais e mais, sabia que havia perdido seu loirinho querido para sempre, mas tinha a certeza de que agora ele estaria completo. Não iria mandar ninguém atrás dele, afinal foi decisão sua ir embora, e também não iria transformá-lo em um nukenin, quem sabe um dia ele resolvesse voltar.

-x-

Kakashi já havia chegado a sua casa fazia algum tempo, estava com a carta na mão, tinha medo de abri-la. Respirou fundo e abriu a carta, lendo assim as ultimas palavras de seu grande amor para si.

"_Kakashi, saiba que o que passamos foi muito especial para mim, você me fez crescer por dentro e por fora, graças a você sou um homem diferente. Arrependo-me muito pelo sofrimento que te fiz passar, queria que me perdoasse. Amei-te muito e ainda te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso._

_Uzumaki Naruto."_

Começou a chorar afinal aquelas eram as ultimas palavras de seu amor, que como seu pai, havia o deixado.

- Nunca me esquecerei de você Naruto. – apesar de cada um estar em um lugar diferente, Tsunade e Kakashi proferiram essas palavras juntos.

-x-

Andava há apenas algumas horas, mas tempo suficiente para saber que ninguém de Konoha o seguia. A lua estava alta no céu, deveria passar da meia noite com certeza, mas Naruto não queria parar de andar, preferia primeiro achar um lugar seguro para passar a noite, e como sabia que não tinha nenhuma vila por perto, teria que ser na floresta mesmo.

Agora estava tranquilo, não precisava mais correr, andava calmamente, queria vê-lo logo, mas não adiantava ter pressa. Ainda faltavam nove dias para poder vê-lo. Nove longos e solitários dias.

_- Kyuu, você acha que fiz a coisa certa?_ – falava mentalmente com Kyuubi – _Acha que tenho mesmo que seguir meu coração?_

_- Sou obrigado a te dizer a mesma coisa que Kakashi te disse. Se você tivesse me perguntado antes, eu poderia ter te ajudado. Seguir teu coração é a melhor opção. Ele é a melhor opção para você meu filhote, porque poderá te proteger de tudo e todos._

_- Eu não preciso de proteção 'ttebayo._ – estava ficando com raiva – _Eu preciso de amor._

_- Me desculpe me expressei mal. Ele te dará todo o amor que você precisa e muito mais. É o homem certo para você._

_- Mas será que eu sou o homem certo para ele?_ – estava um pouco triste.

_- Porque pergunta isso filhote? Tem algo acontecendo que eu não saiba?_

_- Na verdade é meio complicado. Eu estava pensando um dia desses. Ele nunca poderá ter um filho, seu clã nunca mais poderá renascer. A não ser que o Sasuke tenha filhos, coisa que acho muito difícil. Será que isso um dia poderá fazê-lo se arrepender de ter ficado comigo?_

_- Não se preocupe meu filhote, as coisas vão se acertar logo._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso Kyuu?_

_- Não é nada de importante, logo você saberá. Agora acho melhor você parar, está muito cansado. Descanse e continue amanhã, afinal ainda temos muito tempo pela frente._

Dito isso Kyuubi se calou e Naruto saiu de sua mente para ir descansar numa pequena caverna que havia logo em frente.

-x-

O dia mal começara e Naruto já estava de pé. Comia algumas frutas que havia achado na floresta, afinal se esquecera completamente de pegar comida antes de sair da vila. Assim que terminou de comer, arrumou suas coisas e voltou a andar, agora faltavam oito dias para encontrar seu amor e muito caminho pela frente.

_- Kyuu, eu me senti meio estranho no meio da noite. Como se houvesse algo na minha barriga. Você sabe o que é?_ – estava muito preocupado, nunca havia sentido tamanha dor na barriga.

_- Não se preocupe, é apenas o nervosismo. Não tem nada de errado com você._

_- Você não está me escondendo nada Kyuubi?_ – estava muito desconfiado da raposa.

_- Não estou te escondendo nada filhote. Agora preste atenção no caminho. Pelo que eu sei, tem uma vila não muito distante daqui. Faça um Oiroke no Jutsu para ninguém te reconhecer e vamos pra lá._

_- Hai, hai. Raposa chata._

_- Eu ouvi isso._

Caminhou mais um pouco, nem mesmo uma hora depois já avistava a vila que Kyuubi tinha falado. Como estava com a aparência de uma mulher por causa do Oiroke, nem se importou com as pessoas que o olhavam e entrou na pequena vila de nome Kemurigakure no Sato. Estava morrendo de fome, por isso a primeira coisa que fez assim que entrou na vila foi procurar um local para se alimentar. Assim que achou, se encaminhou para uma barraca e comeu dango, já que era a única coisa que tinha para vender lá. Terminou de comer e foi à procura de um hotel para passar o resto do dia e a noite, só iria embora daquela vila na manhã seguinte.

Assim que avistou um hotel, foi correndo para lá, precisava urgente de uma cama, afinal dormir no meio de pedras não é muito confortável. O hotel não era muito grande, mas se tinha uma cama já era suficiente para o loiro.

- Ohayo. Eu queria um quarto. – estava apressado, ansiava muito por uma cama.

- Ohayo. Tenho quartos vagos, seria só para você mesmo senhorita...

- Nar... – pensou bem, não poderia dar seu verdadeiro nome, poderiam achá-lo facilmente daquele jeito. – Hinata. Chamo-me Saotome Hinata.

- E que tipo de quarto a senhorita procura Saotome-san?

- Um quarto simples, é só até amanha mesmo.

- Certo. Tenho o quarto de número três. – entregou a chave à Naruto e pegou o pagamento pelo quarto logo em seguida. – tenha uma boa estadia. Qualquer problema me avise.

- Arigatou. – subiu correndo as escadas. Precisava mais do que urgente descansar o corpo.

-x-

Naruto caminhava pela floresta, fazia exatos seis dias que havia saído do hotel. Estava cada vez mais nervoso. Quanto mais perto de se encontrar com Itachi estava, mais nervoso ficava. Tinha medo de como seria o reencontro entre eles. Parou em uma clareira e olhou para a lua que estava bela naquela noite. Completamente cheia e brilhante. Queria tê-lo ali consigo para poderem admirar aquela beleza juntos.

_- Faltam apenas dois dias para eu encontrá-lo Kyuu. Queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Preciso vê-lo._ – encostou-se a uma árvore, estava exausto, desde que acordara não havia parado de andar um minuto sequer.

_- Já estamos perto filhote. Amanhã de noite mesmo nós chegaremos. E ai é só esperar mais um dia e poderá vê-lo novamente._

_- Eu sei Kyuu, mas..._ – não teve tempo de terminar a frase, no mesmo instante já estava dormindo.

_- Boa noite meu filhote._

-x-

O dia havia nascido há algumas horas, o sol já estava bem alto, e Naruto continuava a dormir. Como se tudo fosse perfeito os pássaros cantavam belamente, mas talvez um pouco alto de mais, já que o loiro acabou acordando. Olhou para o lado tentando se lembrar de onde estava, quando finalmente se lembrou de sua conversa com Kyuubi, pelo jeito havia dormido, pois nem reparou.

_- Até que enfim acordou. Achei que fosse dormir para sempre._

_- Eu estava muito cansado. Vou recomeçar a andar, não quero me atrasar._

_- Não vai se atrasar. Estamos bem perto do local e só irá encontrá-lo amanhã._

_- Tanto faz._ – deu a conversa por encerrada. Levantou-se e pegou suas coisas, que consistiam em uma mochila com suas roupas e armas ninja e voltou a andar lentamente.

Conforme ia andando, via que a paisagem ficava cada vez mais bonita, as árvores se espaçavam mais e mais deixando as flores crescerem livremente. Uma paisagem que se fosse vista em outra ocasião o alegraria, mas agora produzia o efeito contrário. Queria ter Itachi ao seu lado para poder sentir-se feliz novamente.

Caminhou mais um pouco até começar a ouvir um barulho, apurou um pouco seus ouvidos para ter certeza de que não era um inimigo, quando reparou que o barulho era de água, ou melhor, uma queda d'água. Começou a correr ansiando chegar depressa ao local, e assim que avistou o que lhe esperava ficou maravilhado. Havia uma cachoeira enorme, por isso o som tão alto que havia ouvido. Deu um leve sorriso e rapidamente se despiu, precisava se jogar naquela água convidativa.

Nadava de um lado para o outro sentindo a água gelada em sua pele, não havia nada mais relaxante do que aquilo naquele momento. Esqueceu completamente de seus problemas, até que Kyuubi falou com ele.

_- Naruto, eu estava pensando. Sabe o local que você tem que se encontrar com Itachi?_

Na mesma hora Naruto se sobressaltou, havia se esquecido disso. – _Sei. O que tem?_

_- O lugar é esse que estamos agora, você chegou antes do que imaginava._

Não sabia se pulava de alegria ou se chorava, havia finalmente chegado ao tão esperado local em que encontraria seu amado, mas saber que ele não estava ali havia deixado-o triste. Sem dizer mais nada, saiu da água e se vestiu novamente. Agora a única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar.

Viajou tanto em seus pensamentos que nem sequer reparou que havia um ninja atrás de si, esse estava muito perto, poderia atacá-lo a qualquer momento e Naruto nem teria tempo para reagir. Mas infelizmente quando reparou já era tarde de mais, o ninja já estava colado á seu corpo.

- Que bom te ver Naru-kun. Vejo que chegou mais cedo. – o shinobi misterioso abraçava Naruto por trás, o trazendo para mais perto de si.

Em um único movimento se desvencilhou dos braços do outro e virou para trás, congelando com a visão que teve. Azul e negro se chocaram. Finalmente estavam juntos de novo. Itachi havia chegado.

- I-Itachi? É mesmo você? Eu não estou sonhando? – não conseguia se mover, a surpresa de encontrar seu amor novamente era tanta que o havia paralisado.

- Não meu Naru-kun, você não está sonhando, e tenho como provar. – havia um leve, mas lindo sorriso em sua face quando disse essas palavras, se aproximou devagar do loiro, não queria assustá-lo, quando já estavam a centímetros um do outro, puxou Naruto para junto de si e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Um beijo que demonstrava todo o sentimento que nutria pelo loiro, um beijo de saudade, um beijo com muito amor e carinho, para os dois, o beijo perfeito. Suas línguas dançavam juntas, ambas se acariciando, mostrando quanto amor continha ali, naquela terna carícia. Itachi juntara mais ainda seu corpo com o de seu loiro, queria senti-lo perto de si, apesar do que dissera, também era difícil acreditar que ele realmente viera a seu encontro, que correspondia a seu amor. Tiveram que separar seus lábios, ambos relutantes.

Apenas suas bocas haviam se separado, seus corpos ainda estavam colados. Ambos se abraçavam e se olhavam profundamente, Naruto naquela imensidão rubro-negra, Itachi na imensidão azul céu. Para eles, tudo havia parado, não existia mais nada ao redor, apenas os dois, unidos pelo amor incondicional. Ambos sorriam um sorriso lindo, que iluminava o ser amado, Naruto abraçou fortemente Itachi encostando sua face ao peito deste, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

- O que houve meu amor, porque está chorando? – se viu preocupado, será que Naruto estaria arrependido.

- Não foi nada Tachi. Apenas estou feliz... Feliz por ter finalmente encontrado o homem que amo de novo. – não conseguia para de chorar, suas lágrimas banhavam o manto da Akatsuki de Itachi. Até que reparou nesse pequeno detalhe – Tachi, como vamos ficar juntos? Tem a Akatsuki...

- Shiiii... Não se preocupe com isso, eu já resolvi tudo. Tudo vai ficar bem, seremos apenas você e eu, ninguém irá nos atrapalhar. – fazia cafuné na cabeça do loiro, então se separou dele - Está na hora de irmos, não quero me demorar muito por aqui.

- Vamos para onde Tachi? – estava curioso, afinal antes de sair de Konoha não havia pensado nisso, na verdade só havia pensado nisso agora e porque ele falou sobre.

- Vamos para um lugar que será seguro para nós. Um lugar que sei que ninguém irá nos achar. – disse isso já se virando e indo para o lugar citado.

- É longe esse lugar? – pegou sua mochila e foi seguir o moreno

- Não se preocupe, logo estaremos lá e então, ninguém mais poderá me tirar de você, nem te tirar de mim. – parou para esperar o loiro se juntar a ele e quando Naruto chegou, pegou sua mão e voltaram a caminhar lentamente de mãos dadas.

Naruto nada dizia, apenas sorria, nunca imaginou que um dia ficaria feliz longe de Konoha, vila que sempre amou, mas este dia finalmente havia chegado, e para sua surpresa, estava mais feliz do que em qualquer momento de sua vida. Estava finalmente ao lado daquele que amava, que o completava.

Itachi sabia que tinha sido difícil ficar com seu loiro, mas não se arrependia de ter feito tudo que fez. Tinha medo de ele não o amar do mesmo jeito que o amava, de ser rejeitado, mas agora via que tudo aquilo pelo que passou para chegar a esse dia, estava sendo recompensado. Conseguiu se curar de sua doença, graças a um jutsu antigo que descobrira por intermédio de Madara. Deixou a Akatsuki sem levantar suspeitas do porque fizera aquilo. Apesar de todos na organização serem criminosos, com o passar do tempo havia feito amigos lá, e com eles pode contar para que seu desejo fosse realizado. Apenas uma coisa lhe atormentava, seu ingênuo otouto. Sabia que mais dia menos dia iriam se encontrar, mas enquanto esse dia não chegasse, aproveitaria de toda e qualquer forma o loiro. Seria feliz ao lado dele, o faria feliz.

- Itachi, você está muito quieto, algo lhe atormenta? – estava ficando preocupado, sabia que o Uchiha era calado, mas também sabia que consigo ele agia diferente.

- Não foi nada meu Naru-kun. Estava apenas pensando em como estou feliz de poder novamente ter você ao meu lado. – deu o sorriso mais radiante que podia, queria tranquilizar o amado – Veja, estamos chegando.

Naruto olhou para o mesmo lugar que Itachi, mas nada conseguiu ver, estranhou aquilo. Porque será que o Uchiha havia lhe dito que estavam chegando se nada havia naquele lugar.

- Tachi, eu não vejo nada. – disse olhando para o maior.

- Não se preocupe, logo irá ver. – andou mais alguns passos e parou, Naruto fez o mesmo – Agora sim, olhe atentamente.

Naruto olhou para o lugar que lhe era indicado, mas novamente nada viu, até que para sua surpresa uma enorme casa aparecia no lugar que antes estava vazio. Abriu os olhos impressionado com o tamanho e beleza do lugar. Em torno da casa havia muitas flores, todas de cores diferentes. Havia também um pequeno lago azul cristalino ao lado direito da mesma. A casa em si era belíssima, possuía três andares, uma fachada de um tom azul bebê, a porta branca com entalhes diversos, a janela do andar térreo enorme e igualmente branca, mas mesmo assim não dava para ver o que havia por dentro do local. As janelas dos outro dois andares eram pequenas, mas do mesmo branco que a porta. A casa, ou mansão como havia pensado quando a viu, era linda, totalmente harmoniosa, parecia que havia sido feita para estar ali. Olhou indagador para Itachi, não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

Este sorria com a expressão do amado, sabia o que ele deveria estar pensando, como poderia haver uma casa ali que aparentemente ninguém vivesse.

- Gostou da casa Naru-kun? – precisava saber realmente o que ele estava achando de tudo aquilo.

- E-eu amei. É linda, tudo aqui é lindo, mas... – não precisou completar a frase, Itachi já o respondia.

- Essa casa é minha Naru-kun, a tenho há anos, desde que sai de Konoha. E não se preocupe ninguém sabe da existência dela. Ela também possui um jutsu que impossibilita qualquer um que não seja um Uchiha com ligação direta comigo, ou que não tenha minha permissão de encontrá-la.

- Como assim ligação direta com você? – ainda olhava com cara estranha para Itachi, pelo visto não havia entendido nada que o amado havia dito.

- Me deixe explicar direito. A ligação que estou dizendo é ligação sanguínea, qualquer parente meu pode vir aqui e não verá nada, mas se meus pais ou meu irmão viessem eles veriam a casa do mesmo jeito que você vê. Tá certo que isso é impossível, mas é apenas um jeito de te fazer entender melhor. – sorriu enquanto puxava Naruto para mais perto de entrada da casa.

- Deixa ver se entendi. Se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos eles e seu irmão poderiam ver a casa, mas se fosse digamos, um primo ou um tio seu que viessem aqui eles não veriam nada, a não ser que você desse permissão. É isso. – estavam na porta da mansão.

- Isso mesmo meu amor. Agora vamos entrar, quero te mostrar onde iremos morar a partir de hoje. – e dizendo isso abriu a porta revelando uma sala enorme.

Naruto abriu a boca assim que se deparou com a linda sala a sua frente, suas paredes eram do mesmo tom de azul da casa do lado de fora, seus móveis eram belos, cores claras. Muito bem escolhidos para o local. Nas paredes haviam algumas armas, mas nada muito rústico, davam um ar mais harmonioso. Nunca imaginou que a casa de Itachi fosse daquele jeito, mas sorriu pensando que tinha um longo tempo pela frente para descobrir mais sobre o moreno.

- E então, gostou? – via o brilho nos olhos do namorado, ficara muito feliz com a reação dele.

- Eu amei Tachi, como é lindo. – não conseguia parar de olhar para tudo a sua volta.

- Tem um lugar que acho que irá gostar mais ainda. – estendeu a mão para pegar a do menor, o guiou para o andar de cima, passando rapidamente por duas portas e chegando numa terceira, parou em frente desta e fez que sim com a cabeça, como se permitisse que o loiro abrisse a porta.

Assim que Naruto o fez, se deparou com um quarto quase da mesma proporção da sala, apenas um pouco menor. As paredes eram de um tom claro de amarelo, havia uma cama maior que uma king size no meio deste, forrada com lençóis brancos que continham pétalas de rosas vermelhas em cima, um criado mudo de cada lado da cama e duas portas, uma que automaticamente identificou ser o banheiro, pois estava levemente aberta, já a outra nem teve tempo de questionar o que era pois sentiu ser agarrado e erguido por Itachi, que estava com o sorriso mais safado que sabia dar na face.

- Acho que irá gostar mais daqui do que de qualquer outro canto da casa. – dizia sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido do menor.

- É mesmo? E porque acha isso? – já havia entendido onde Itachi queria chegar, e esperava ansioso por aquele momento.

- Por causa disto. – beijou lhe a boca sofregamente, enfiava sua língua sem pudor algum na boca do menor, enquanto se movia de encontro à cama.

Naruto abraçou Itachi com as pernas, queria ter o maior contato possível com ele, precisava disso, sentia que o outro também precisava. Assim que sentiu seu corpo sobre o colchão, afrouxou levemente as pernas, mas logo em seguida as prendeu novamente, o membro de Itachi já se encontrava duro, e em contato com o seu, o fez querer senti-lo inteiro dentro de si.

O quarto parecia estar em chamas, os corpos em cima da cama não se desgrudavam por nada, muito pelo contrário, a cada segundo se juntavam mais, dependiam daquele contato para se sentirem completos, para serem felizes, sem ele nada na vida fazia sentido. Itachi pegava em todas as partes do corpo de Naruto, suas mãos se perdiam naquele corpo pecaminoso. Ficava em dúvida em onde pegar primeiro, por esse motivo tentava pegar em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca desejada, se deleitava com o gosto da saliva de seu amante. Este respondia com a mesma excitação com que era tomado, com as pernas ainda presas ao corpo do moreno, o puxava mais de encontro ao seu corpo, sentia as ereções se tocarem fazendo com que ficasse com mais desejo ainda, se é que isso era possível. Apertava fortemente o ombro largo de Itachi, logo em seguida escorregando as mãos para suas costas, onde ao ver que esta estava coberta já foi logo subindo a camisa dele para ter um contato mais intenso com o tórax definido.

- Que fogo em Naru... Humm... – se afastou minimamente do corpo amado, mas o suficiente para que o loiro pudesse lhe tirar a camisa, já que o manto da Akatsuki havia sido esquecido há muito tempo na sala. Assim que sua camisa foi tirada, não se demorou e foi logo tirando a jaqueta e a camisa de Naruto. Agora sim, com os corpos podendo ter um contato um pouco melhor, eles se entregariam mais ainda à paixão proibida – Fica lindo assim Naru, és perfeito.

Naruto apenas deu um sorriso e puxou o moreno novamente para si, lhe tomando assim a boca carnuda para um beijo. Mordia o lábio inferior dele, o puxando de leve, para logo em seguida dar um beijo nos lábios e adentrar novamente a língua na boca quente. Agora que suas mãos podiam passear pelo tórax definido de Itachi, o fez sem nem pestanejar, acariciava, apertava, arranhava, tudo isso para demonstrar apenas uma coisa; que definitivamente o amava.

Itachi se deliciava com as caricias do menor, se sentia desejado do mesmo jeito que desejava, se sentia amado do mesmo jeito que amava, não podia mais se controlar, não iria mais se controlar. Abandonou a boca do outro recebendo um gemido de frustração, mas logo em seguida recebeu um outro deleitoso, mordia o pescoço dele dando também leves beijos e lambidas por esse, descia lentamente os lábios pelo corpo menor, parando somente quando chegou aos mamilos, nestes se demorou um pouco, lambia e mordia um, enquanto com a mão apertava o outro. Já estavam rijos de excitação, coisa que ao Itachi constatar, deu um sorriso safado.

Desceu mais ainda os lábios, passando a língua por toda a barriga definida. Chegando ao umbigo, contornou completamente o selo enquanto olhava para a face corada do amante. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, pode ver o desejo neles, e ainda olhando fixamente naquele oceano azul, desceu um pouco mais a boca chegando por fim na calça, onde mordeu a ponta querendo provocar o menor.

- Tachi... Aaahh... Para com essa tortura... Faça-me seu logo... Humm... Não aguento mais isso... – Naruto inclinava seu corpo pra frente, como em um pedido mudo de ser tomado pelo amante – Onegai... Humm...

Itachi deu seu sorriso mais safado, e com os olhos rubro-negros ainda fixados nos azuis, tirou o que restava de roupa no corpo bronzeado do loiro. Assim que o viu completamente nu e submisso, não resistiu e soltou um gemido baixo. Por ele se afundaria inteiro naquele pecado de uma só vez, mas queria ver Naruto suplicar por aquilo, pedir para ser tomado.

Pegou a perna do loiro e a beijou, primeiro no tornozelo, subindo pela panturrilha, joelhos e cochas. Quando finalmente Naruto achou que Itachi iria satisfazê-lo, acabou dando um gemido frustrado, o moreno fez com a outra perna a mesma coisa que havia feito com a primeira. Este apenas riu com sua travessura.

- Tachi... Onegai... Humm... Faça logo... – não enxergava mais nada direito a sua frente, seus olhos estavam nublados pelo prazer.

- Fazer o que Naru? Se você não me falar o que quer que eu faça, eu não vou saber o que é. – por fora ardia em desejo, mas por dentro se deliciava com aquilo, ver Naruto todinho entregue para si era um desejo se tornando realidade. Nesse tempo todo em que estiveram separados, só conseguia pensar no loiro.

- Aaahh... Tachi... Pare com isso... Você sabe muito bem o que quero... – já estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Saber eu sei... – se abaixou em direção ou loiro e sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido – Mas só faço se você me pedir... Meu Naru...

- Aaahh... Me tome Tachi... Faça-me seu... Meta em mim... – não sabia mais o que fazer, mas pensou em algo que poderia desarmar o moreno – Ai shiteru Tachi.

Itachi foi à loucura com as últimas palavras proferidas pelo loiro, se levantou a contragosto, mas era necessário para o que faria a seguir. Retirou as roupas que ainda se encontravam escondendo seu belo corpo, enquanto passava a mão pelo mesmo, como se estivesse se exibindo para o outro. Quando estava completamente nu, se deitou por cima de Naruto, fazendo assim suas ereções roçarem, então sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele.

- É isso que queres Naru? – esperou por uma resposta, mas a única que recebeu foi um gemido baixo – Então terás. – direcionou sua mão para o meio das pernas do loiro para poder prepará-lo para a penetração, mas assim que se encostou a ele, foi impedido de continuar.

- Não preciso disso... Quero te sentir do jeito certo... – rubro-negro e azul se encaravam – Se serei seu... Tenho que me acostumar com você...

Itachi recolheu a mão relutante, tinha medo de machucar seu pequeno, mas se era isso que ele queria, era isso que iria dar. Ajeitou-se melhor no meio das pernas do loiro, colocou essas em seus ombros, e finalmente se posicionou para poder penetrá-lo. Começou devagar, não queria de forma alguma feri-lo, mas isso foi em vão, porque no momento seguinte Naruto se inclinou um pouco, e Itachi teve seu membro completamente enterrado naquela entrada apertada.

- Aaahh Tachi... Humm... Que delícia... – arqueava suas costas, senti-lo inteiro dentro de si era sublime.

- Aaahh Naru... Porque fez isso? Eu te machuquei? – estava extasiado pelo prazer de estar inteiro dentro do corpo menor, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria machucá-lo.

- Iie... Humm... Se mova Tachi... Onegai... –aquela sensação era deliciosa, sentia como se somente daquele jeito é que estavam de fato completos. Vendo que o maior demorara a se mexer, fez isso por ele. Rebolava a medida do possível no membro grande e grosso do amante, gemia baixinho, enquanto Itachi ia perdendo o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha.

Não conseguindo mais se controlar, Itachi meteu com toda sua força o próprio membro no interior apertado de Naruto, que arqueou suas costas devido ao tesão do momento. Os dois urramram de prazer juntos.

- Aaaaaahhhhh... Tachi... Que delícia... Continua assim onegai... – seus olhos estavam fechados, privando o maior de apreciar o azul céu.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... Olhe... Pra mim... Humm... Quero ver o tesão... Em seus olhos... – assim que o loiro obedeceu, Itachi se viu perdido naquele azul celeste – Lindo... Humm... E só meu... Meu Naru...

- Hai... Aaahh... Só seu... – Naruto mostrava um belo sorriso para Itachi, era maravilhoso ouvir aquelas palavras do amante.

Itachi investia cada vez mais forte em Naruto, sentia seu pênis entrar e sair dele, mas queria mais contato, ansiava por mais. Sem nem ao menos tirar seu sexo de dentro do menor, o virou de quatro. Naruto se empinou todinho para ele, queria provocá-lo.

- Quer me enlouquecer Naru?... Pois se quer... Humm... Conseguiu... – dizendo isso deu um tapa forte na nádega do loiro, fazendo este arquear e soltar um gemido alto de prazer.

- Aaahh Tachi... Isso... Me bate... Me toma... – e seu pedido foi prontamente atendido.

Itachi voltou às estocadas, agora acrescentara também os tapas nas nádegas do loiro, pelo jeito este gostava de sofrer. Metia com força no menor, uma mão segurava a cintura dele, enquanto a outra ora batia, ora masturbava o loiro. Do jeito que ia, não suportaria por muito mais tempo, iria se esvair a qualquer instante.

- Naru... Humm... Eu vou gozar... – não queria gozar antes de seu loiro.

- Eu também Tachi... Aaahh... Vamos juntos... – disse isso pegando a mão de Itachi e levando a seu pênis para que ele pudesse masturbá-lo.

Assim que sentiu o pau do loiro em sua mão, apertou com certa força e logo em seguida começou o trabalho. Suas investidas no interior do mais novo eram fortes e firmes, a qualquer momento poderia se desfazer naquele interior mais do que convidativo. Coisa que fez assim que sentiu seu pênis ser deliciosamente apertado e sua mão ter o sêmen que tanto desejava.

- Ahhhhhhh Tachi... – não se aguentava mais em suas pernas, elas estavam bambas.

- Aaahhhhhh Naru... – segurou firmemente o quadril do loiro enquanto se esvaia, logo em seguida caindo para o lado e puxando Naruto para perto de si.

Naruto abraçou o corpo maior, fazendo assim a aproximação ser completa. Mantinha um sorriso lindo na face, não poderia querer mais nada, estava de volta aos braços de seu amado. Itachi também ostentava um sorriso na face, este tão lindo quanto o do loiro. Para eles tudo estava perfeito, nada poderia estragar aquele momento, mas infelizmente estavam enganados. Alguém poderia sim estragar o momento de felicidade deles, e iria fazê-lo.

- Achei que me amasse como eu te amo Naruto. Você me decepcionou. – Sasuke havia invadido o quarto pela janela, nesse momento, lágrimas de tristeza escorriam por seu rosto.

Itachi se assustou com a aparição de seu irmão, cobriu ambos os corpos nus. Pelo jeito Sasuke estava ali por um único objetivo, tirar Naruto de si, coisa que nunca deixaria, nem que para isso tivesse que matar Sasuke.

- O que faz aqui otouto tolo? – Itachi tinha seu Mangekyou Sharingan ativado.

- Cale a boca Itachi, vim aqui pegar o que é meu. Vou levar Naruto junto comigo, e você não irá me impedir. – ativou seu Sharingan enquanto se aproximava lentamente da cama.

- Parem vocês dois com isso. Vamos ter uma conversa civilizada. – Naruto chorava enquanto falava, seu pior pesadelo estava prestes a começar.

_Continua..._


	13. Complete Pt 2

_Anteriormente em Complete:_

Naruto abraçou o corpo maior, fazendo assim a aproximação ser completa. Mantinha um lindo sorriso na face. Estava de volta aos braços de seu amado, não poderia querer mais nada. Itachi também ostentava um sorriso, este tão lindo quanto o do loiro. Para eles tudo estava perfeito, acreditavam que nada poderia estragar aquele momento. Mas infelizmente estavam enganados. Alguém poderia sim estragar o momento de felicidade deles, e iria fazê-lo.

- Achei que me amasse como eu te amo Naruto. Você me decepcionou. – Sasuke havia invadido o quarto pela janela, nesse momento, lágrimas de tristeza escorriam por seu rosto.

Itachi se assustou com a aparição de seu irmão. Cobriu ambos os corpos nus. Pelo jeito Sasuke estava ali por um único objetivo: tirar Naruto de si, coisa que nunca deixaria, nem que para isso tivesse que matar Sasuke.

- O que faz aqui otouto tolo? – Itachi tinha seu Mangekyou Sharingan ativado.

- Cale a boca Itachi, vim aqui pegar o que é meu. Vou levar Naruto comigo, e você não irá me impedir. – ativou seu Sharingan enquanto se aproximava lentamente da cama.

- Parem vocês dois com isso. Vamos ter uma conversa civilizada. – Naruto chorava enquanto falava. Seu pior pesadelo estava prestes a começar.

_Continuação:_

Seus olhares eram profundos, o casal olhava apreensivo para o intruso. Itachi tinha seu Mangekyou fixo em Sasuke. Ambos sérios, encarando-se. Naruto soluçava, esperando pelo pior. Subitamente Itachi lhe empurrou, fazendo-o voar e bater contra a parede. Para salvar a vida do mais novo, o jovem o empurrou e foi atingido por várias kunais, que se cravaram em seu peito. Uma gota pingou no chão, o sangue que escorria de sua boca sumiu como névoa, junto de seu corpo.

Itachi encontrava-se do outro lado da cama, já estava com suas típicas vestes e seu olhar era frio como sempre, um desprezo ao perceber a falha tentativa do irmão. Sasuke percebendo o clima correu em direção a Itachi sacando sua Kusanagi. Um corte perfeito em seu peito tirou muito sangue do maior, fazendo seu corpo cair novamente no chão. Girou em um único pé, defendendo-se da kunai que vinha da mão do irmão mais velho.

Naruto olhava de fora, ambos parados se encarando.

Sasuke percebeu com aquilo que sua última investida contra o consanguíneo fora nada mais que outra ilusão. Isso fazia seu sangue pulsar nas veias, e o deixava cada vez mais frustrado.

Todos os ataques seguintes do remanescente dos Uchiha não foram mais eficazes. Nada do que fazia contra o irmão surtia efeito, portanto resolveu mudar de tática. Aproximou-se desferindo golpes de Taijutsu, porém todos foram neutralizados, sendo desviados e defendidos. Itachi se afastou um pouco, seus olhos brilhavam com mais intensidade. Sasuke já estava possesso. Uma sequência rápida de selos foi executada

-Droga! - disse Itachi com nervosismo

Agilmente Itachi agarrou Naruto nos braços e pulou pela janela, porém antes de atravessá-la ouviu Sasuke gritar:

-Katon! Gouryuuka no jutsu!

Um gigante dragão de fogo saiu da mansão, destruindo quase metade dela. Do meio da fumaça saiu um corpo carregando outro. Itachi estava com Naruto no colo, este último parecia inconsciente. Ao pousar, colocou-o encostado a uma árvore. Pôs uma espécie de Genjutsu no local que fez com que ele ficasse da cor do ambiente. Levantou olhando ao redor, procurando o bastardo do irmão.

Sasuke não demonstrava medo, saiu dentre a fumaça sem se esconder. Em sua mão estava sua Katana envolvida por um relâmpago azul. Com uma velocidade incrível, apareceu perto de Itachi. Um golpe certeiro. Corvos voaram causando confusão em Sasuke. De repente várias kunais vieram de cima. Velozmente desviou de todas, porém quando se deu conta de onde estava já era tarde demais.

Um lugar que tinha em suas recordações, sinistro e medonho. Sem que pudesse se defender havia sido pego pelo Tsukuyomi de seu irmão. Encontrava-se preso por estacas cravadas em seus membros. Seu sangue escorria no chão, sentia dor, mas sabia que aquilo não era real. Sua visão era clara e precisa de seu irmão friamente o olhando, desprezando-o.

O tempo parecia não passar, e assim como da última vez estava totalmente sem reação, até que seu olho tornou-se vermelho e brilhante. Toda aquela visão foi se desfazendo. Itachi observava impressionado, admirando o progresso que o parente tivera durante o tempo de afastamento. Pareciam estar novamente frente a frente e, dessa vez seria o golpe final e decisivo. Sasuke estava fraco, mas usou sua última porção de chakra para fazer um Chidori, enquanto Itachi fazia rápidos selos com as mãos.

Corriam com rapidez, estavam ali para um único propósito: matar um ao outro. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais se ouvia o ruído de pássaros voando característicos do jutsu de Sasuke. Seus olhares se encontraram. Foi quando do alto ouviu-se alguém gritando. Não tiveram tempo para continuar, puderam apenas desviar do ataque.

- Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!

Um estrondoso impacto causado por Naruto fez com que todo o chão em sua volta fosse afastado, formando uma gigantesca cratera no mesmo. Levantou-se lentamente, dividindo seu olhar de raiva com os dois.

- Eu já disse para termos uma conversa civilizada. – ofegava – Parem de agir igual a duas crianças mimadas. E olhem o que vocês dois fizeram. Por pouco não destruíram a casa por completo.

Itachi e Sasuke olhavam para baixo, ambos feridos e envergonhados. Sabiam que haviam agido sem pensar e precisavam se redimir.

- Gomen Naru, prometo que vou me comportar, não devia ter chegado daquele jeito. Mas ver você com ele foi demais para mim. – encostava-se a uma árvore devido à falta de chakra.

- Me desculpe também meu amor, fui realmente infantil, mas já havia te dito que o mataria por você. Isso porque fiz varias coisas por ele, mas agora você é mais importante. – tentava a todo custo se aproximar de Naruto, mas devido ao baixo chakra, estava sendo difícil.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Itachi? – Sasuke olhava indagando seu irmão.

- Conversaremos depois. -interrompeu Naruto - Agora vocês dois precisam de descanso e essa casa tem que ser arrumada. – Naruto olhava irritado para os dois, mas seu semblante acabou mudando. Aproximou-se de Itachi ajudando-o a se por de pé. Logo em seguida fez o mesmo com Sasuke e os levou para dentro da casa, ou pelo menos para dentro do que restou dela. Colocou-os num quarto que ainda estava inteiro e saiu dando um aviso.

- Vocês ficarão aqui juntos e comportados, não quero ouvir reclamação, vou tentar conseguir algo para se alimentarem e para tratas dos ferimentos. – lançou um olhar mandão aos dois e saiu do quarto.

Itachi e Sasuke ficaram em silencio se olhando, pelo visto Naruto teria que decidir com quem ficar e ainda teriam muito que contar um ao outro, uma longa conversa em família estava prestes a começar.

-x-

Após um tempo Naruto voltou com alguma comida para os dois Uchiha e tratou de seus ferimentos. Quando acabou, virou as costas e saiu andando deixando assim os dois sozinhos. Itachi e Sasuke sem entenderem o porquê do Uzumaki deixa-los ali, decidem por começar a comer. Quando estavam terminando, ouviram barulhos estranhos, como se várias pessoas estivessem trabalhando, no entanto, como só havia os três na casa, se levantaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Assim que chegaram do lado de fora, tomaram um susto. Naruto estava com quase 1000 clones trabalhando na reconstrução da casa.

- Naruto, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Itachi estava encostado na parede da casa esperando a explicação do loiro.

- Eu é que pergunto o que estão fazendo aqui fora. Mandei vocês ficarem repousando. - olhou furioso para os dois Uchiha - E acho que está mais do que claro o que estou fazendo. Estou arrumando a casa que vocês destruíram, ou ainda não perceberam? - estava com cada vez mais raiva dos dois.

- Onde conseguiu todo o equipamento para arrumar a casa? - Sasuke olhava um monte de coisas espalhadas pelo chão, todo material para que fosse possível arrumar o estrago que ele e seu irmão fizeram.

- Achei essas coisas numa cabana que tem atrás da casa. Você que tinha posto lá Itachi? - o moreno apenas afirmou com a cabeça - Foi muito bom você ter feito isso, assim tenho tudo que preciso para consertar a casa logo. Talvez no ritmo que estou indo não leve mais que dois dias, com sorte posso estar terminando hoje de noite. - estava confiante que tudo daria certo.

- Mas Naruto, você tem que descansar. Deixe que eu e o Sasuke façamos isso. - queria poupar seu amado, já que o dano havia sido feito por ele e seu irmão menor.

- De jeito nenhum, já comecei e não irei parar por nada. Vocês é que tem que descansar. - olhou repreendendo os dois por estarem de pé - Vão logo pra cama, podem me ajudar depois. - e sem nem ouvir mais nada que eles poderiam lhe dizer, os levou para dentro da casa e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

No interior, Sasuke e Itachi se encaravam ambos deitados na mesma cama. Sabiam que se desobedecessem ao Uzumaki seria pior, então preferiram ficar quietos esperando até a hora em que o loiro os chamaria para ajudar.

_"Espero que o Naru nos chame logo para o ajudarmos. Não aguento ficar parado. Ta certo que estou cansado da luta que tive com Itachi, mas mesmo assim também não estou inválido, posso muito bem ajudar."_ - Sasuke olhava para o teto - _"Do que será que ele falou naquela hora, sobre o Itachi ter muito que me falar? Acho que terei que esperar mesmo para saber"_ - fechou os olhos e acabou por adormecer, sabia que seu irmão não faria nada com ele, afinal Naruto não deixaria.

_"Sasuke dormiu. Bem que agora eu poderia acabar de uma vez com a vida dele. Mas pensando bem, acho melhor não, Naruto-kun não iria gostar nada disso."_ - fitava o irmão dormindo. Notou que ainda se parecia um pouco com a criança angelical com que convivera durante 13 anos - _"O Naruto está certo, tenho muito que contar pro Sasuke, tenho que tomar coragem. Espero que ele entenda. Hum... Já está de tarde, logo anoitece, acho melhor dormir um pouco. Assim quando o Naruto chamar já estarei melhor."_ - e dizendo isso, imitou o irmão, fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

-x-

O dia já havia amanhecido, e Naruto estava encostado numa árvore admirando o que havia feito. Inexplicavelmente a casa já estava toda reconstruída. É claro que os móveis não haviam resistido. Apenas uns poucos, esses que já estavam em seu devido lugar. Felizmente a cama em que tivera seu reencontro com Itachi havia permanecido inteira. Respirou fundo e entrou para ir tomar um banho, precisava e muito de um. Já no banho, pensava na conversa que teria com os Uchiha, pelo jeito teria muito trabalho para lidar com os dois, afinal, eram Uchiha.

_"Ai kami-sama, não quero nem ver no que essa conversa vai dar. Os dois se odeiam, e agora ainda querem me disputar. Caramba, to vendo que terei problemas com eles. Mas hoje irei descobrir o que o Itachi esconde, ele vai ter que explicar tudo muito bem, a se vai."_ - terminou o banho e vestiu uma camisa preta de Itachi e calças também pretas só que essas sendo dele mesmo.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou algumas frutas para comer. Separou algumas para levar para os dois morenos que ainda dormiam. Andou calmamente até o quarto em que os irmão estavam, e assim que entrou viu a cena mais linda que poderia ver. Itachi e Sasuke estavam dormindo abraçados. Pelo jeito ou haviam se acertado ou nem imaginavam que estavam daquela forma.

_"Kawaii! Eles são lindos juntos, quem me dera poder ficar com os dois, mas nem quero imaginar a reação deles se eu propusesse algo do tipo."_ - se aproximou dos dois lentamente, apesar de não querer acordá-los, sabia que era preciso, e também, tinham dormido a noite toda enquanto ele mesmo ficou trabalhando. Não que reclamasse é claro, afinal escolhera assim. Resolveu por fim chama-los.

- Tachi, acorda meu amor. - deu um beijo na face dele e se inclinou por cima deste para alcançar Sasuke - Sasu, acorde lindo, está na hora de levantar.

Assim que se afastou deles, estes começaram a abrir os olhos, e quando finalmente estavam de olhos bem abertos, se assustaram ao se verem abraçados. Separaram-se na mesma hora, ficando assim os dois vermelhos de vergonha, e pra completar a situação quando olharam para naruto, este estava com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Não sabiam onde enfiar a cara, nunca imaginaram estarem um dia numa situação como aquela.

- Ohayo Tachi, ohayo Sasu. Como dormiram? - não conseguia parar de sorrir, mas na verdade sua vontade era de rir da cara deles. Os dois estavam com expressão de espanto e muito envergonhados.

- Dormi bem, mas pelo que vejo já amanheceu. Porque não me chamou para te ajudar? - Itachi já havia retomado sua postura, mas estava com uma frieza maior que a normal.

- Ohayo Naru, mas o Itachi está certo. Porque não nos chamou? - se recompunha aos poucos, afinal o susto havia sido grande.

- Não vi necessidade de chamar vocês. E depois tudo está pronto, a única coisa que falta são alguns móveis que infelizmente não deu pra salvar. Mas agora que acordaram, comam, se arrumem e me encontrem na sala. Temos assuntos para tratar. - dizendo isso saiu do quarto sem olhar pra trás.

Itachi e Sasuke evitavam ao máximo se olhar, ainda estavam com um pouco de vergonha do que acontecera. Comeram as frutas que Naruto trouxera e foram para o banho, cada um em um banheiro diferente, já que havia pelo menos três na casa.

Assim que já estavam devidamente arrumados, desceram para encontrar Naruto na sala. A cada passo que davam se espantavam mais. Pelo jeito o loiro havia mesmo reconstruído a casa em apenas um dia. Quando entraram na sala, viram naruto já sentado no sofá lendo um pergaminho. Este levantou os olhou e fitou os dois morenos, para ele, os rapazes estavam belíssimos. Itachi estava inteiro de preto assim como si mesmo, a única diferença era que sua camisa era de tela. Sasuke estava com uma blusa branca e calça preta, que pelo visto haviam sido emprestadas por Itachi. Ambos se sentaram no sofá, cada um de um lado do loiro, e olharam pra ele como se pedissem para que ele começasse a conversa, e assim Naruto o fez.

- Bem, acho que antes de dizer qualquer coisa devo pedir a vocês para não brigarem. Caso o façam, os deixarei aqui e nunca mais quero olhar pra cara de nenhum dos dois. Estamos entendidos? - Naruto fechava o pergaminho enquanto os dois faziam que sim com a cabeça - Então, antes de eu falar, acho que o Itachi tem algumas coisas para contar para nós dois Sasuke. Não é mesmo Itachi?

- Você está certo meu amor. - Sasuke fechou a cara, não havia gostado da forma como seu irmão se dirigira a Naruto - Tenho algo a te contar Sasuke. Algo relacionado ao massacre do nosso clã.

- Aquele que você matou? - Sasuke tinha ódio nos olhos.

- Isso mesmo Otouto. O clã que eu matei. Mas quero te explicar o porquê de eu ter feito aquilo... - foi novamente interrompido por Sasuke.

- Achei que isso já estava bem claro, você só queria testar sua força. - estava ficando com cada vez mais raiva.

- Cale a boca Sasuke. Deixe seu irmão falar. - Naruto estava a ponto de bater em Sasuke se ele não calasse a boca logo. O moreno menor só fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no irmão.

- Arigatou Naru. Como eu estava dizendo. - respirou fundo, esse era o momento que esperou durante anos - Eu não matei o clã porque eu quis, matei porque era necessário, e não, não era necessário para eu testar minha força, e sim para salvar Konoha. - e assim começou a contar tudo que o levou a exterminar o clã e só deixar Sasuke vivo.

Quando terminou de contar olhou para os dois jovens que estavam juntos a ele. Suas feições eram de surpresa. Nunca imaginaram ouvir uma coisa daquelas.

- Tudo que você disse é verdade Itachi? - Sasuke estava por um fio de chorar, mas não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos na frente de seu irmão, muito menos de Naruto.

- Hai. Fui obrigado a fazer isso ou toda Konoha seria dizimada por uma guerra civil. - olhava para os dois, seu coração finalmente poderia parar de doer - Vocês acreditam em mim?

Naruto e Sasuke somente balançaram a cabeça confirmando, afinal ele não poderia ter inventado uma história como aquela. Naruto abraçou Itachi, agora sim entendia o porquê de ele ter feito tudo que fez. Fez somente para proteger a vila que amava e seu querido irmão. Sasuke não sabia como reagir, e fez a única coisa que queria ter feito durante todos esses anos em que estivera sozinho. Levantou-se e esperou Naruto soltar seu irmão. Assim que este o fez, se agachou na frente de Itachi e o abraçou como nunca havia abraçado. Estava feliz por saber que nunca havia sido traído por ele, que ele havia feito tudo o que fez por ele e pela vila.

- Aniki... - não conseguia parar de chorar, abraçava Itachi com mais força a cada minuto.

- Otouto tolo, nunca deveria ter acreditado em mim. - também chorava abraçado ao menor - Sempre falei que te amava, e ainda amo. Nunca iria mentir sobre isso. Mesmo que esteja tentando roubar o homem que eu quero. - afagou os cabelos negros de Sasuke.

Como se aquelas palavras o tivessem acordado, Sasuke se afastou aos poucos de Itachi e olhou para naruto. Agora era a hora que tanto esperavam. Naruto teria que decidir com quem ficaria.

- He he, temos mesmo que falar disso agora? - coçava a cabeça, não queria tocar naquele assunto. Pelo menos não naquela hora, ainda não havia se decidido com quem ficar.

- Hai. - Itachi e Sasuke falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Olha, vou ser bem sincero com vocês dois. - respirou fundo e voltou a falar - Sasuke, eu amo seu irmão, amo muito mesmo, fugi de Konoha para ficar com ele, por esse motivo não irei abandoná-lo. - Sasuke tinha um olhar triste, já Itachi estava com um vitorioso - Itachi, apesar do que disse aqui, notei que também amo o Sasuke. Não quero ficar sem nenhum de vocês dois.

- E o que quer dizer com isso? Com quem pretende ficar? - Sasuke já estava ficando irritado com tudo aquilo, precisava saber se teria seu loiro para si ou se o perderia para seu irmão.

- Isso mesmo Naru, com quem irá ficar? - Itachi tinha medo das palavras do loiro, já imaginava o que ele falaria.

- O que quero dizer é que para eu me sentir completo de fato, tenho que ter os dois comigo. Preciso de vocês dois ao meu lado. - pra ele tudo já estava claro, ficaria com os dois.

Itachi soltou o ar pelo nariz, o loiro falara o que ele realmente esperava que iria falar, queria ter ele e Sasuke para si, ou era os dois ou não era nenhum. Bufou, já sabia o que responder.

- Se é para você ser feliz meu amor... Eu concordo com essa loucura sua. - segurou firmemente a mão do loiro que lhe sorriu.

- Mas eu não. - Sasuke estava sério, poderia fazer qualquer coisa agora - Não vou dividir você com ninguém Naruto, nem mesmo com meu irmão. Não é porque te amo que aceitarei uma coisa dessas. - deu as costas para os dois, mas logo se virou novamente - Ou ele ou eu, você que escolhe.

- Sasuke, acho que você não entendeu muito bem o que o Naruto falou. - negro no negro se confrontavam - Ou ele tem os dois, ou não tem nenhum. - Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça.

Sasuke bufou e segurou a cabeça com as mãos, era muita coisa para assimilar, andava de um lado pro outro da sala, não conseguia pensar direito, estava muito nervoso. Por fim resolveu pegar um pouco de ar. Deu as costas para os dois que ainda se encontravam sentados no sofá e saiu porta a fora. Lá poderia pensar melhor.

Olhou para os lados, ficou maravilhado com tudo que Naruto havia feito, até mesmo a cratera que havia aberto perto da floresta já não existia mais, em seu lugar havia brotos de flores. Respirou fundo e se virou para a casa. O loiro havia arrumado tudo para poder viver ali com eles, pelo jeito já planejava isso desde que deixara Itachi e ele descansando no quarto. Ficou muito tempo admirando a casa, até que finalmente se decidiu, e se dirigiu ao interior para dar sua resposta.

Itachi e Naruto estavam apreensivos, nem imaginavam o que o moreno menor iria responder. Esperavam que ele disesse sim, mas sabiam que ele era teimoso, a única solução era esperar. Quando já estavam prontos para ir para fora ver se havia acontecido alguma coisa, Sasuke entra na sala os olhando.

- Eu pensei muito e já tenho uma resposta... - repentinamente ficou calado.

- Anda Sasu, fala logo, vai aceitar ou não? - Naruto esperava ansioso pela resposta.

- Hai, hai. Eu aceito. Você me convenceu... - e sem poder dizer mais nada, foi atacado por um Naruto muito feliz, recebendo beijos por toda sua face, e por fim um bem molhado em sua boca.

- Hu hum... Espero não incomodar os pombinhos, mas... - se aproximou dos dois e os abraçou - Acho que também faço parte dessa família, não é mesmo? - tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Hai. - Naruto também o beijou, fazendo assim Sasuke sentir um pouco de ciúmes.

- Hei. Será que dá pra não se beijarem na minha frente? - olhava com falsa indignação aos dois.

- Iie. Vocês dois terão que se acostumar com isso, vou sempre querer um monte de beijos de vocês. - disse dando um selinho em cada um - Mas também vou querer outra coisa... - tinha uma carinha de que iria aprontar alguma.

- Tenho até medo de perguntar o que é, mas vamos lá. O que o mais novo senhor Uchiha vai querer? - Naruto fez uma cara meio aborrecida com o que Itachi dissera, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Quero ver vocês dois... - olhou travesso para eles fazendo suspense - Se beijando. - finalizou o pedido com um sorriso enorme, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- O que? - os dois morenos gritaram juntos.

- Isso mesmo que ouviram. Quero ver vocês se beijarem, e é agora. - separou-se deles e os deixou abraçados.

- Mas Naruto... - Sasuke foi interrompido por Itachi que o beijou fervorosamente.

Naruto abriu os olhos, não imaginou que veria aquilo com tamanha facilidade, mas pelo jeito o Uchiha maior estava decidido a fazê-lo feliz. Ficou até com um pouco de inveja do beijo deles, os dois pareciam se comer com aquele beijo. Itachi havia agarrado Sasuke de um modo que ele não poderia fugir nem se quisesse. Suas línguas travavam uma batalha por território, uma querendo conquistar a boca do outro. Aos poucos Sasuke se soltou, não acreditava que estava beijando seu irmão, mas era obrigado a concordar, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Não via a hora de saber se ele fazia tão bem outras coisas como fazia aquilo.

Itachi tinha o mesmo pensamento que o irmão, mas era um pouco mais atrevido que ele, assim desceu sua mão das costas dele para as nádegas, apertando-as firmemente.

- Acho que está bom né. - Naruto precisava interromper, ou os dois acabariam literalmente se comendo ali mesmo. Ambos se separaram ofegantes - Podemos terminar essa festinha lá em cima, o que acham?

Os dois Uchiha sorriram safadamente, e pegando Naruto pela mão o levaram para o quarto. O dia seria muito longo, e estava apenas começando.

Naruto entrou correndo no quarto, estava ansioso para ter os Uchihas só para si. Jogou-se na cama e olhou para eles que estavam parados na porta.

- E ai, vão ficar só olhando mesmo? - tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

Mais do que depressa os irmãos se entreolharam e se aproximaram da cama sentando-se um de cada lado da mesma. Encaravam Naruto com a mesma vontade que este fazia

Este sorriu travesso, e ficando de quatro na cama, deu um beijo em Itachi enquanto tentava puxar Sasuke para mais perto, coisa que estava falhando miseravelmente.

- Vem pra cá Sasu... - falou entre o beijo.

Sasuke sentia-se encabulado demais para fazer o q lhe era dito, mas quando viu Naruto e Itachi se beijarem loucamente, resolveu deixar a timidez de lado e após despir sua camisa, foi até Naruto o puxando para que o beijasse também

Naruto se surpreendeu com a atitude do Uchiha mais novo, mas ficou excitado com o beijo e com o jeito que era tomado por ele. Tentava a todo custo conter os gemidos, mas isso era impossivel, cada vez que sentia a lingua de Sasuke na sua, seu membro dava sinal de vida, acabaria enlouquecendo.

Ao sentir que Naruto começava a ficar excitado, Sasuke não pode deixar de sentir-se do mesmo jeito. Acabou notando um certo aperto em sua calças e como por impulso as despiu junto da cueca revelando seu membro semi ereto, o que deixou arfantes os outros dois na cama

Naruto beijava Sasuke, enquanto olhava para Itachi como q o chamando para ajudar. Este sem perder mais tempo, avançou na direção deles e se pôs a beijar as costas de Sasuke para q este relaxasse, o garoto soltava gemidos, e se arrepiava

Naruto não aguentando mais de excitação, se afasta de Sasuke e retira toda sua roupa, fazendo assim o Uchiha menor olhá-lo safadamente, se aproxima dele e volta a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez põe a mão no membro já ereto dele, fazendo este gemer e gemendo junto.

- Humm... Como é delicioso Sasu... - descia e subia a mão lentamente - Estou louco pra senti-lo inteiro em mim.

Sasuke sentia o toque da mãos de Naruto em seu membro, e isso bastou para que ficasse completamente ereto. Ele já gemia sem pudor algum, enquanto acariciava a face do irmão, que naquele momento lhe beijava o rosto e apertava os mamilos também já eriçados por trás de si...

-Hmm... Naru... Itachi... Ah... - se retorcia de prazer

Naruto vendo Itachi tão perto, larga a boca de Sasuke e começa a beijá-lo, ficando assim quase de quatro na frente de Sasuke. Ter os dois ali o excitava muito, e saber que seria tomado pelos dois, o excitava mais ainda, não conseguiu reprimir o gemido com esse pensamento.

- Hummm... Tachi... Sasu... Aaaahhhh... - seu membro tocava o abdômen de Sasuke.

-Ann... Ann... - Sasuke gemia de olhos fechados pois Naruto friccionava agora sua ereção na dele, que já doia. Enquanto isso Itachi correspondia ao beijo de Naruto na mesma medida. Ao ouvir Sasuke gemendo, Naruto intensificou a masturbação, quando de repente sentiu a mão de Sasuke fazer o mesmo por ele...

-Ah... Assim eu não vou aguentar... Muito... - gemeu Naruto, mas teve uma brilhante idéia - Pare Sasu... Eu quero ver uma coisa... Humm... Antes. - se afastou um pouco de Sasuke indo até Itachi e lhe retirando a roupa, ficando de quatro e lambendo a glande só para excitá-lo - Quero ver você metendo fundo no Sasu... Faz isso Tachi? - fazia uma carinha muito kawaii.

Itachi sentiu-se arrepiar mais pelo pedido do que pela língua molhada de Naruto em seu membro. Mesmo assim estava disposto a ver Naruto satisfeito e iria até o fim com aquilo.

-Ah... Tudo bem meu pequeno... Mas... Você... Concorda... Sasuke?

-Hmm... Eu... Eu... - Sasuke olhou Naruto que fazia uma carinha infantil e suplicante para ele. Olhou para o irmão e ao ver o quão atraente ele era, não pode evitar se arrepiar e por fim, sentindo uma vontade louca de tê-lo em si respondeu.

-Hai, eu quero... Meta em mim... Onegai... Nii-san...

Naruto abriu um sorriso de felicidade, foi até Sasuke e o beijou rapidamente para logo em seguida por ele de quatro.

- Vou te deixar bem molhadinho pro Tachi... - olhava para aquela entrada apertadinha e se arrepiava inteiro - Delicia... Humm... - e assim, passou a língua pela entrada do Uchiha arrancando um gemido deste, lambia deleitado, queria que Sasuke ficasse bem preparado pro irmão.

Sasuke se arrepiou todo ao sentir a língua de Naruto molhar seu ânus. O loiro estava extasiado lambendo a entradinha rósea e apetitosa de Sasuke. Este gemia de forma doce enquanto apertava os lençois abaixo de si.

Quando achou q era suficiente Naruto paro de lambê-lo para em seguida olhar para Itachi que a essa altura estava mais do que aceso pela visão que acabara de ter, se estimulava lentamente com a mão. Mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Naruto:

-Sua vez Tachi... De bastante prazer ao Sasu - sorria travesso.

Itachi se ajoelhou atrás de Sasuke e colocou delicadamente as mãos na cintura do menor. Pode notar que o menino tremia levemente. Ele então fez com que Sasuke ficasse um pouco mais de joelhos na cama, passou a mão acariciando a barriga dele, e sussurrou em seu ouvido de maneira provocante:

-Não tenha medo Sasu... Não vou te machucar... Vai ser gostoso tá?

-Ha-hai... - Sasuke ainda tremia mas ficou ansioso por sentir a rigidez de Itachi que roçava entre sua coxas dentro de seu corpo.

Itachi se encaixou entre as pernas de Sasuke e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Sasuke respirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e segurou na mão de Itachi para se sentir mais seguro. Itachi apertou a mão dele lhe transmitindo mais segurança e começou a forçar seu membro para dentro de Sasuke que apertou os olhos, e deu um gemido um tanto sofrido.

-Hmmm... - gemeu baixinho. Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke e lhe deu um pequeno selinho para distraílo da dor

- Tente relaxar, assim dói menos. - deu mais um selinho em Sasuke e se deitou na cama em baixo do moreno - Vou dar uma ajudinha aqui... - colocou o membro de Sasuke na boca, o chupando sofregamente. Sentiu Sasuke tremer devido ao contato, apertou a perna de Itachi, como se o mandasse continuar a penetração, coisa que o maior fez de imediato, colocando cada vez mais seu pau na entradinha virgem do irmão.

- Aahhh Sasu... Como é tão apertadinho... Huuumm... - sentia um tesão lhe invadir o corpo, estar em seu irmão era uma delicia, mas ficou mais delicioso ainda quando sentiu a mão de Naruto pegar em seu saco, fazendo-o gemer alto - Naru... Aaaahhhhh...

- Isso meu Tachi... Geme gostoso... - chupava cada vez mais o membro já inteiramente ereto de Sasuke, o tirando da boca para falar poucas palavras, voltando logo em seguida a chupar. Não aguentando ver o tesão dos Uchihas, pega em seu próprio pau e começa a se masturbar, soltando um gemido de prazer - Ahhhhh... Mete fundo nele Tachi... Quero ver vocês gritando de prazer... Hummm...

Sasuke já começava a se livrar da dor que sentia e um prazer avassalador se apossou de si ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. Gemia descontroladamente, mordia os lábios, já não sabia mais o que fazer. Foi então que puxou o rosto de Itachi e o beijou com desejo, enfiando a língua violentamente na boca deste. Itachi correspondia ao beijo enquanto metia profundamente em Sasuke, apertando seus mamilos vez por outra.

-Ah... Ah... Nii-san... Mete... Assim... Vai... Annn... Mais... Ah... Ahh... Mais... Unn... Mais forte onegai... Unn... - Sasuke lambia os lábios enquanto acariciava os cabelos dourados de Naruto q lhe chupava gostosamente. Sasuke se mexia, empurrando-se no pênis de Itachi, que beliscava sua nádegas e mordiscava sua orelha.

-Ah... Otouto... Você é... Uma delícia... Ah... - metia novamente o máximo q podia em Sasuke

Naruto que continuava se masturbando, estava cada vez mais próximo do ápice, os gemidos dos Uchihas o fazia enlouquecer. Querendo chegar logo ao ápice e também poder ver melhor a cena dos dois metendo, sai de baixo de Sasuke e se senta no chão encostado na parede, abra bem as pernas e com um dedo mete em seu ânus, enquanto volta a se masturbar com a outra mão. Da onde estava podia ver perfeitamente Itachi metendo em Sasuke e também deixá-los o ver masturbando-se.

- Huuummm... Aaaahhh... Isso Tachi, mete mais nele... Que depois o quero... Aaahhh... Todinho em mim - sua mão se mexia freneticamente, enquanto seu dedo entrava e saia lentamente de seu corpo.

-Pode... Deixar... Meu... Naru... Ah... - Itachi investia cada vez mais forte em Sasuke. Saiu rapidamente do irmão e o colocou em seu colo. Segurou sua cintura fina e elegante e o puxou para baixo enterrando-se nele. Sasuke subia e descia no pênis de Itachi enquanto observava Naruto se masturbar com a face corada de prazer. Itachi afastou os cabelos do rostinho de Sasuke e o beijou, sendo prontamente correspondido tendo a língua dele em seus lábios. Sasuke se tocava enquanto se empurrava em Itachi, e olhava para Naruto com os olhos escuros mal conseguindo ficar abertos de tanto tesão.

-Ah nii-san... Mete tão gostoso... Ah... ahhh - rebolava mais e mais, até q sentiu o pênis do outro tocar um feixe de nervos dentro de si que o fez se aninhar nos braços de Itachi, tamanho prazer q sentiu.

-Nii-san, bem aí... Mete ai... - sussurrava.

Itachi sem demora começou a investir cada vez mais forte naquele lugar... Ambos já se sentiam perto do clímax

Naruto ao ouvir o pedido de Sasuke a Itachi, não resiste e aumenta os movimentos de suas mãos, cada vez abria mais as pernas, se expondo mais e mais aos Uchihas. Não aguentava mais, iria gozar a qualquer instante, e com esse pensamento não resistiu e gozou abundantemente, melando sua mão toda e seu tórax. Lambeu quase todo o sêmen da mão, deixou apenas um pouquinho que direcionou a sua entrada e meteu também esse dedo, gemeu de prazer, apesar de ter acabado de gozar, ainda tinha muito fogo.

Itachi continuava metendo forte em Sasuke, estava a ponto de gozar, e com a visão do Uzumaki se tocando daquela forma depravada, iria se despejar logo. Naruto não aguentando mais esperar, retira os dedos de dentro de si e se levanta, vai em direção aos irmãos Uchiha e se senta atrás de Itachi, fazendo assim seu membro passar pelas costas dele.

- Mete mais rápido Tachi... O Sasu já vai gozar... Olha a carinha dele, tá louco de tesão pra gozar... - passava a mão por toda a extensão daquele peitoral definido de Itachi - Quero ver vocês gozarem... Humm...

Sasuke de fato tinha as bochechas vermelhas cheias de vasinhos de sangue. Fazia uma carinha fofa, gemia estava sensível e queria gozar.

-Ahhh, Naru... Nii-san... Eu vou gozar... Não aguento... Ah... Ah... - Sasuke estendeu sua mão para que Naruto a segurasse quando ele tivesse seu primeiro orgasmo que seria arrasador. Itachi louco com os comentários de Naruto, abraçou forte Sasuke e passou a meter fundo e rápido nele. Os dois se abraçaram metendo feito loucos. Sasuke abriu bem as pernas, seu bumbum segurado e afastado pelas mãos de Itachi q estava fincado nele... Até q Sasuke dá um pequeno choramingo jogando a cabeça para trás, e com um grito, molha o ventre de Itachi de esperma. Incapaz de suportar a pressão do ânus de Sasuke em seu membro jorrou dentro dele gritando de prazer. Sasuke de olhos fechados apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Itachi corado, suado e ofegando, enquanto Itachi acariciava seus cabelos carinhosamente e lhe beijava a testa suada para q se acalmasse.

- Acho melhor se recompor logo Sasu... – Naruto lambeu a orelha dele - Quero você dentro de mim... Agora... - tirou delicadamente Sasuke do colo de Itachi e colocou-o deitado na cama. Virou-se para Itachi e com um sorriso pervo disse - Daqui a pouquinho quero você meu amor... Mas agora... - foi engatinhando até Sasuke, que se deliciava com o jeito felino do Uzumaki, pelo jeito ele não lhe daria sossego.

Sentou no colo de Sasuke, seu ânus passava pelo membro do moreno, queria que ele despertasse logo, precisava tê-lo dentro de si imediatamente. Beijou-lhe os lábios finos, sua língua explorava toda a boca, redescobrindo cada cantinho delicioso daquela boquinha quente. Rebolava em cima do membro dele, queria levá-lo a loucura antes mesmo que este o penetra-se.

- Mete logo em mim Sasu... Quero te sentir inteirinho em mim... Onegai... - olhava com luxuria o moreno.

Sasuke respirou fundo, Acabara de gozar, mas ter Naruto se oferecendo para si daquele jeito fez com que seu pênis ficasse outra vez duro.

-Tá bem Naru... Vai me ter agora - Deu um beijo em Naruto e o penetrou de uma vez, colocando-o em seu colo.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... Sasu... - urrou o nome do moreno, finalmente estava sendo penetrado por ele, fazia muito tempo que não sentia o Uchiha. Começou a cavalgar rápido, ter o Uchiha dentro de si era uma delicia, mas ainda sim faltava alguma coisa - Vem aqui Tachi... Humm... Quero te chupar... Aahhhh... - esticou a mão para pegar na de Itachi.

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto e o beijou. Enquanto Sasuke apertava a cintura do loirinho, gemendo e se socando dentro dele sem parar. Itachi sentou se com as pernas abertas em frente a Naruto.

-Ah... Naru... Venha me chupar...

Naruto não precisou ouvir uma segunda vez, desceu o tronco até ficar na posição correta e abocanhou o membro do Uchiha maior, sugava com toda força, mordia a glande sempre que subia a boca no membro teso dele, com uma mão massageava as bolas dele enquanto com a outra se tocava. Havia parado de cavalgar o Uchiha, e este agora lhe agarrava as nádegas e o penetrava com mais força ainda, metia sem parar, queria ver seu loirinho se desmanchar de prazer em si.

- Huuummmm... Hummm... - devido ao membro pulsante em sua boca, não conseguia falar nada com nexo, muito menos gemer direito, mas estava satisfeito, tinha dois deuses inteirinhos para si. Não parava de chupar Itachi, não queria que ele gozasse, mas queria deixá-lo bem duro, logo seria a vez dele de meter em si.

Sasuke lambia as costas de Naruto, metendo nele com força. Ao ver q o garoto se masturbava, tirou suas mãos de seu pênis e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Deixa q eu faço isso Naru, concentre-se em chupar o nii-san - Disse isto começando a massagear e apertar a pontinha do pênis de Naruto. - Ah... Delícia - gemia Sasuke - Geme pra mim Naruto. Faz o nii-san gemer... Ah... Ah.

Itachi já estava muito duro. Apenas olhava em deleite para Naruto acariciando seus cabelos o incentivando a lhe chupar. -Ah... Un... Naru... Que gostoso... Mas... Assim... Eu... Vou... Hmmm...

Naruto na mesma hora parou de chupá-lo e olhou para ele, viu que este estava frustrado.

- Calminha Tachi, quero que goze dentro de mim... Aaaahhhhhhh... Não na minha boca. - Sasuke continuava bombando em si, iria gozar a qualquer minuto - Ahhh Sasukeeee... Mete mais rápido... Eu vou... - jogou a cabeça para trás, estava prestes a gozar.

Sasuke começou a meter cada vez mais rápido, e deu uma última estocada muito funda em Naruto, gozando dentro dele, e o fazendo gozar... Ambos gemendo muito alto...

-Ahhhh... Naru

- Sasuuuuu... Ahhhhhhhh... - gozou gostoso, se melando e melando Itachi com seu gozo, sentia o sêmen de Sasuke lhe escorrendo pelas pernas, se retirou lentamente de cima do moreno, fazendo assim o sêmen escorrer mais ainda. Deitou de pernas abertas e chamou Itachi com o dedo - Vêm agora em mim delicia... Me faz seu. - Itachi olhava incrédulo para Naruto.

- Não cansa não Naru? - disse indo em direção ao loiro.

- Nunca me canso. Agora me possua logo... - agarrou Itachi o puxando para perto de si. Sasuke arfava e olhava incrédulo para Naruto, pelo jeito ele e seu Aniki teriam muito trabalho com o loirinho.

Itachi subiu em Naruto. Seu membro gotejava. Não podia mais esperar para tê-lo. Então, se afundou dentro do menino de uma vez, enquanto lambia seus lábios. Sabia q ele gostava assim. Começou a movimentar-se dentro dele lenta e profundamente. Sasuke se apoiou em seus braços ao lado dos dois e passou a distribuir beijos pelo corpo de Itachi. Lambia suas costas, mordia e beliscava. Até q chegou ao belo bumbum do irmão e mordeu o próprio lábio ao ter uma ideia.

-Naru... Quer q eu prepare o nii-san pra você? - perguntou com carinha de safado.

- H-hai... Aahhh... Lambe direitinho... - sentir Itachi ir daquele jeito era uma tortura, mas muito bom também. Sabia que o maior amava judiá-lo na hora do sexo. Ergueu-se um pouco, queria ter mais contato com ele.

Sasuke sorriu um tanto quanto maliciosamente. N sabia se entendera bem o q Naruto quis dizer com "lamber", mas mesmo assim começou a trabalhar. Apertou o bumbum do irmão enquanto este penetrava Naruto, e passou a beijá-lo ali. Logo em seguida, abriu mais o bumbum de Itachi e começou a dar-lhe pequenas lambidas em sua fechou os olhos, e se arrepiou completamente. Tentava a todo custo se concentrar em Naruto, mas ficava difícil com o trabalho de Sasuke atrás de si.

-Ah... Otouto... Pa... Re... Hmmm - Dizia tentando disfarçar o q sentia para n aborrecer Naruto e se desconcentrar dele.

- Iie... - sua voz saiu sensual - Só paro quando gozar... - voltou a lamber aquela entrada gostosamente apertada. Passava a lingua por todo lugar, metia nele um pouquinho mas logo tirava a lingua voltando a lamber. Se deliciava com os gemidos do maior, e com os de Naruto também.

Este abria cada vez mais as pernas, sentia Itachi entrar e sair de si, ora devagar ora rápido, gemia incontrolavelmente, não sabia mais discernir nada, só queria saber de gozar e sentir seu amado gozando.

- Aaahhhhhhhhhhh... Mais fundo Tachi... - pegava em seu próprio pau e se masturbava - Lambe mais ele Sasu... Huummm... Deixa preparado pra... Me receber.

-Mas... Na... Naru - Itachi chegou a se engasgar... – Eu é que não to aguentado. Você... Me... Apertando assim, e... O Oto... Touto me lam... Ahh... Caramba... Ah... - Sasuke não deixou que Itachi terminasse. Depois de lhe lamber deixando -o todo molhado de saliva, inseriu um dedo ali remexendo carinhosamente enquanto lhe beijava as costas. Este acabou por descontar toda dor e o tesão q sentia se arrematando fortemente p dentro de Naruto. Cada vez mais fundo. Olhava para ele, e mal conseguia disfarçar a sensação deliciosa q sentia com o que Sasuke fazia, e com q ele fazia a Naruto. N conseguia mais se controlar se forçando cada vez mais no namorado. Tanto que chegava a tremer pelo esforç um selinho no amado e sussurrou p ele - Naru... Ahh... Gomen...

- Eu gosto... Ahhhh... Continua assim, onegai... - se deliciava com a forma que Itachi metia em si, havia sido uma ótima idéia mandar Sasuke lambe-lo, a cada estocada de Itachi, chegava cada vez mais perto do ápice, e se o moreno continuasse daquele jeito, não conseguiria aguentar por muito mais tempo.

Sasuke estava amando ver seu Aniki reagir daquela forma com sua investida em seu interior, mas queria vê-lo enlouquecer mais ainda, inseriu um segundo dedo com um pouco de dificuldade, mas assim que conseguiu, meteu com rapidez pra dentro de Itachi, enquanto se masturbava com a visão de seus dois amores gemendo de tesão.

- Tá gostoso Tachi? Ahhh... - mordia o maior, nunca imaginou que um dia fosse fazer isso com seu Aniki.

Itachi se contorceu um pouco ao sentir mais um dedo de Sasuke dentro de si. Já n aguentava mais. Beijava Naruto desesperadamente tentando de alguma forma suportar aquilo tudo. Os longos fios negros se colavam em suas costas molhadas de suor. Continuava a meter em Naruto da forma q este gostava. Porém agora um pouco mais rápido.

-Ah...Sasu...an...mais...annn

Sasuke ficou animado ao ouvir aquilo e inseriu um novo dedo em çou a move-los colocando e tirando lentamente. Enquanto isso com a outra mão n parava de se tocar. Nunca havia se sentido tão duro antes. A visão dos movimentos de Itachi e Naruto o deixava louco, e chegou a querer aquilo de novo, mas sabia q teria de esperar. Imaginava também como seria gostoso meter naquele orifício tão apertadinho e gostoso do irmão. Observava a face de Naruto que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, e se deliciava com aquilo. Com o tesão q sentia pelos dedos de Sasuke Itachi se metia já violentamente em Naruto. Gemendo em seu ouvido. Sasuke resolveu então, torturar o loirinho ainda mais, aproximando se dele deu lhe um beijo nos lábios.

-Tá gostoso Naru? Viu o q eu senti com o nii-san... É mesmo uma delícia?

Naruto não conseguiu responder, estava louco com tudo a sua volta, os gemidos, as estocadas, as provocações, tudo era motivo para ele delirar. Segurou firme o braço de Sasuke, enquanto apertava mais e mais sua perna em torno de Itachi, já não aguentava mais, precisava gozar, ansiava por aquilo mais que tudo. E Sasuke reparou isso.

- Mete mais no Naru Nii-san... Olha só como ele tá... Louquinho pra gozar. - não se aguentava também, queria a todo custo meter no irmão, então teve uma ideia - Quando o Naru for meter em ti... Humm... Vou querer meter também em você... Gostoso... - só a ideia o deixava alucinado - Vai ter nós dois dentro de ti... Aahhh... Ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos de Itachi já estavam gozar a qualquer momento. E queria q seu Naru fizesse o mesmo junto dele. Então segurou os quadris morenos de Naruto se movendo contra eles rapidamente. Sasuke se aproximou do irmão e lhe beijou sensualmente. Deitou-se ao lado de Naruto olhando para ele. Não parava de se masturbar com força. Já não podia mais com aquilo.

-Vai nii-san...mete mais forte nele...vai...ah...ah...ah..-dizia Sasuke deitado ao lado de Naruto se tocando afobadamente e remexendo o corpo na cama.

-Naru... Eu não posso mais... Aguentar... - Itachi estava corado e todo molhado. Com os cabelos grudados na testa, pescoço e costas. A visão de Sasuke o deixou mais cheio de tesão, e com isso deu uma estocada muito profunda em Naruto q atingiu o mesmo feixe de nervos do loirinho q atingira em Sasuke, mas com maior força ainda.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Tachiiiiiii... - Naruto havia gozado abundantemente no peito de Itachi, se melando também com seu prazer. Finalmente havia gozado, agora precisava descansar um pouco, mas ou se lembrar do que Sasuke dissera, se animou novamente.

Itachi ao sentir seu pau ser esmagado pela entrada de Naruto, não aguenta mais e também goza. Despenca em cima do loirinho gostoso, não tinha mais forças pra nada.

- Nossa Naru... Você acabou comigo... - beijou ternamente o amado - Vejo que teremos uma vida um tanto... Quanto agitada... - arfava devido ao cansaço.

- O que houve Tachi... Já cansou? - Sasuke parara de se masturbar, queria agora arremeter no irmão - Não se esqueça que ainda terá que aguentar eu e o Naru dentro de você... - sorriu safadamente - Ou não quer?

-Hmm...claro que quero, mas...posso ficar deitado?- pediu Itachi fofamente deitado de barriga para cima olhando os dois ao seu lado. Suas pernas ainda tremiam levemente. Gozara muito intensamente...

- Claro que pode - disse Naruto - Mas terá que ficar deitado em cima de Sasuke... - sorriu - Ou não dará para te pegarmos juntos. Fica como preferir em cima dele. - e dizendo isso, se ajoelhou na cama esperando Itachi se acomodar em Sasuke.

Esta, deitou direito para poder ter seu Nii-san em seu colo, não via a hora de poder meter nele, estava querendo muito experimentar aquele rabinho delicioso.

- Senta aqui no meu colo Tachi... Vou te fazer enlouquecer mais ainda... - segurava seu pau como se o exibisse.

Itachi se levantou e se sentou timidamente no colo do irmão, se apoiou segurando seus ombros e a cabeça em seu ombro os olhos e deu um pequeno gemidinho, sem pereceber se roçando no colo de Sasuke, e de costas para Naruto. Tirou os cabelos molhados do pescoço colocando-os de lado. Estava preparado agora. Sasuke atacou a boca do irmão enquanto este esticou o braço tateando o ar a procura de Naruto.

-Naru... Hmm... Onde você...? - disse entre o beijo. Mas era difícil falar com a língua de Sasuke metida em sua boca

- Estou bem atrás de você,,, - disse sussurrando na orelha do moreno, já estava preparado para meter nele, mas preferia que Sasuke o fizesse primeiro - Mete nele Sasu... Vou logo depois... - roçava seu pau na entrada de Itachi.

O moreno sentiu uma onda elétrica passear por sua espinha ao ouvir as palavras de seu amor. Sasuke sorriu para Naruto olhando p ele de forma cúmplice.

Tem certeza que quer q eu vá primeiro Naru?

- É melhor, se eu for você não consegue entrar depois. - disse já impaciente.

- Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem de discutir quem vai primeiro e ir logo de uma vez? - Itachi estava ficando aborrecido.

Sasuke posicionou a ponta de seu membro em Itachi e passou a forçar p dentro. Mordeu os lábios até machucar. Itachi era mesmo deliciosamente apertado.

-Ah... Ah... Espere um pouco Naru... Hmmm

Itachi cerrou os dentes e se agarrou ao irmão mordendo-lhe o ombro.

-Ah Sasu... Isso... Mais... - Itachi não queria demonstrar mas estava cego de tanta dor, afinal a tempos n era penetrado.

- Calma nii-san... Ah... Ann... - com muita dificuldade Sasuke penetra todo seu membro em Itachi que geme longamente...

- Ah... Otouto... Ahh...

-Ah... Nii-san... - Sasuke gemia tanto de prazer por estar dentro do corpo de Itachi, quanto para provocar Naruto pois sabia q este adorava ver os dois se esfregarem em frente dele.

-Ann... Annn... Eu não aguento esperar p meter nesse seu bumbum gostoso... - disse Sasuke dando leves estocadas em Itachi, lambendo-lhe o ombro e olhando provocantemente para Naruto... Vez por outra fechando os olhos tamanho era pressão q Itachi fazia ao redor de seu pênis.

Itachi ao se acostumar um pouco mais com a dor começa a ajudar Sasuke nos movimentos, se sentado em seu colo ainda um pouco devagar, dando pequenos gemidinhos

Naruto estava maravilhado com aquela cena, se lembrava bem, Itachi era bastante apertado quando transou com ele pela primeira vez, e pela cara de Sasuke, sabia que ainda o era. Segurou um pouco Itachi impossibilitando-o de se mover, pegou seu pau e devagar meteu no rabinho gostoso do Uchiha. Sentia certa dificuldade, mas também pudera, ele já tinha um pau dentro de si, sabia que outro iria machucá-lo, e bem provável ficaria sem sentar por um tempo.

- Nossa Tachiiii... Huuummm... Tá tão apertado aqui... Delicia... Ahhhhhh... - havia conseguido colocar apenas a cabeça dentro dele, mas já era o sufiente para sentir prazer. Resolveu esperar um pouco, aquilo devia estar doendo muito.

Itachi gemia ainda mais baixinho. De forma alguma queria demonstrar ao dois q estava sentindo dor. Porém estava falhando em tentar disfarçar, pois além do pequeno filete de sangue q escorria de seu ânus, o Uchiha tremia muito, e pelo q Sasuke pode notar parecia chorar um pouco.

-Nii-san... Você está bem...? - parou de estocar Itachi o olhando preocupado, e olhando para Naruto

-Hmm... Eu estou... Be-bem... Unn... - Sasuke abraçou Itachi lhe acariciando as costas e beijando-o carinhosamente p tentar ajudá-lo. Este beijava o irmão com uma pequena lágrima descendo pela bochecha avermelhada.

- Acho melhor parar - disse Naruto - Estamos te machucando meu amor, não quero que você sofra. - beijava as costas do Uchiha querendo reconfortá-lo

.

- Também acho melhor Naru. - não queria ter que tirar, mas se seu Aniki estava sofrendo, era o melhor a fazer, já havia feito ele sofrer muito, não queria fazer mais - Vou tirar Tachi...

-Não... Não tire... Eu... Quero isso... Eu vou aguentar... Logo a dor vai passar... Naru, se... Se lembra da nossa primeira vez? Quando eu te penetrei você também... Hm... Sangrou e sentiu dor, mas aguentou... Ah... Firme, porque me amava e queria me ver feliz. Eu quero fazer o mesmo por você agora. Você sabe que... Isso passa... Ann... -agarrava-se em Sasuke. Este último olhou p Naruto como quem diz:" O q você acha"? - Se pararem vão me magoar.

- Tem certeza meu amor? - estava preocupado com ele - Não queremos te magoar, mas também não queremos te machucar.

-Tenho sim... Meu amor... Por favor... Faça... Isso por... Mim... Ann... Rápido onegai.

- Tudo bem então... - olhou para Sasuke e fez que sim com a cabeça, este não tirou, mas também não se mexeu, primeiro iria esperar Naruto colocar tudo, e só então iria voltar a se mexer. Voltou a introduzir seu membro lentamente, o mais lento que podia. Era torturante, mas necessário. Foi indo aos pouquinhos, sentindo Itachi recebê-lo com um pouco de sofrimento. Pra ele mesmo estava doendo um pouco. Assim que já tinha metade de seu membro dentro dele, olhou para Sasuke e fez com a cabeça para que ele começasse a se mexer.

E assim o Uchiha menor o fez. Sentia o interior no irmão mais apertado do que antes, mas deliciosamente convidativo, começou a entrar e sair devagar, enquanto Naruto conseguia entrar mais e mais em Itachi, ambos os três gemiam, tanto de prazer quanto de dor.

- Aaahh Naru... O Tachi tá tão apertadinho neh... Delicioso... - Sasuke estava fazendo de tudo para conseguir conter a ansia de meter seu pau com força no irmão.

- H-hai... Hummm... Muito apertadinho... - se mexia com um pouco mais de conforto, pelo visto o Uchiha estava começando a se acostumar.

-Ahhhh... Annnn... Isso... Hmm... Otouto... Naru... Eu amo... Vocês... Hmm. - Sasuke ficou um tanto emocionado ao ouvir o q Itachi dissera, tanto q seus olhos lacrimejaram no mesmo instante. Fazer parte daquele amor era tudo que desejava. Ao mesmo tempo q ficou com mais vontade ainda de meter nele.

- Ahhh... Nii-san, nos te amamos muito... Hmnm - Sasuke dizia enquanto metia em Itachi com um pouco mais de força. - Ah Naru... Ta sentindo isso?

Naruto apertava o bumbum de Itachi enquanto terminava de penetrá-lo de olhos fechados.

-Ah meu Naru, que delícia... - disse Itachi acariciando os cabelos de Naruto atrás de si

- Estou sim Sasu... Huummm... É uma delicia Tachi... Tão apertado... Tão aconchegante... Aaahhhh... - Naruto também aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, já não conseguia mais se controlar - Nós te amamos muito meu Tachi... E... Também te amo Sasu... Ahhhhh... - segurou firme em Itachi, agora sim, estava indo numa velocidade boa. Entrava e saia daquele corpo rápido, esperava não estar machucando-o, mas pelos gemidos dele, sabia que estava gostando, e muito - Geme pra mim Tachi... Grita nossos nomes... Huuummm...

-Ah... Ah... Naru... Meu Naru... Assim... Mais... Mais... - Itachi subia e descia sentindo os membros de Sasuke e Naruto se moverem dentro dele. Já conseguia se empurrar para eles e a dor já n era tanta. Sasuke beliscava as cochas de Itachi e as arranhava, enquanto procurava pela boca de Naruto.

-Eu te amo Naru... Sempre te amei. Me... Ah beija... Hmm? – disse Sasuke.

Naruto sorriu, parece que agora sim estava completo. Se inclinou um pouco e foi em direção a boca de Sasuke, o beijando sofregamente, sentia a saliva dele em sua boca, o gosto era muito bom, mas melhor ainda era a lingua, que brincava com a sua, as duas explorando cada uma a boca do outro. Por ter tido que se inclinar pra frente, se sentia mais dentro ainda de Itachi. Começou então a bombar forte e rápido, era incontrolável, parecia que Itachi puxava para dentro de si.

- Nossa Tachi... Parece que quer me sugar... Aahhhh... - foi obrigado a separar sua boca da de Sasuke - Também tá assim... Sasu? Hummm...

-Sim, meu nii-san é delicioso... Me enche de tesão... - Sasuke agora se arremetia esfregando seu membro no de Naruto no interior de Itachi. Este gemia sem parar com a cabeça inclinada para trás e os olhos fechados.

-Ah... An... Ann... Otouto... Ah... Assim... Naru... Otouto... Naru... Ah - rebolava para assim dar mais prazer ao garotos.-Metam em mim...ah...ah...-Itachi beijou Sasuke e logo depois encostou-se no peito de Naruto para poder beijá-lo também. Naruto lambia os lábios de Itachi. Como eram passou a masturbar Itachi p q ele ficasse cada vez mais entregue...-Ah...Naru...otouto...

- Vou te fazer gemer mais ainda gostoso... - agora sim Naruto estava incontrolável, metia sem parar, entrava e saia freneticamente, sendo imitado por Sasuke - Vou gozar Tachi... Huuuummm... - ansiava por aquilo, mas primeiro iria fazer seu amor gozar intensamente.

Sasuke metia rápido e com força... - Ahhh... Eu tava certo... É tão bom meter em você nii-san... Ohhh... Na-Naru... Eu também vou gozar...

-Ahh, Naru...isso...mete assim...ah...-abraçava os ombros de Sasuke, este que também já estava todo molhado, masturbando o pênis também rijo de Itachi...

-Vai Naru...vou abrir meu nii-san p você meter mais rápido ta bom? Sasuke disse enquanto soltava por um momento o membro de Itachi e agarrava o bumbum dele e o abria o máximo q podia p dar mais espaço a Naruto...-Vai Naru...mete com força...mete no nosso Tachi...-beijava o irmão sensualmente...hmm... ambos gemiam entre o beijo deixando Naruto louco e estocando Itachi mais forte e rápido ainda.

- Oh... Kami... Acho q vou ... Perder o... Juízo... - choramingava Itachi se penetrando em seus amantes...-mordia o próprio lábio e gemia o nome dos dois...

Sasuke ia cada vez com mais força, lambia os dedos do irmão... Beliscava o traseiro dele... Estava o tomando como se aquela fosse a última vez... Fazia tudo isso sem nunca deixar de provocar Naruto. Parecia q queria enlouquecê-lo... - Ah...ah...annn... - os irmãos gemiam juntos tentando provocá-lo

- Desse jeito eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhhh... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, havia gozado intensamente dentro de Itachi, não conseguira fazê-lo gozar primeiro, mas nem por isso iria parar de estocá-lo - Agora goza Tachi... Goza gostoso pra mim... Humm... Você também Sasu... Aaahh... - metia com força no rabinho cada vez mais aberto de Itachi, sentia seu pau no de Sasuke, estava ficando sem forças, mas não iria desistir, levaria ambos a loucura. Agarrou no cabelo de Itachi o puxando para um beijo, um tanto quanto desajeitado esse, já que estava meio sem ar, mas mesmo assim gostoso.

Itachi ao sentir o sêmen morno de Naruto dentro de si da um pequeno gemido de satisfação. Sasuke q continuava penetrando o irmão deu-lhe uma estoca mais profundo e acabou gozando também.

-Ahhhhhhh... Delíciiaaaaaaaaaa,... gozei pra você meu Naru, e para você também nii-san ...

Vendo q n precisava mais se segurar Itachi morde o lábio de Naruto e mela sua barriga e a de Sasuke. Naruto sentiu q Itachi já estava até trêmulo novamente tão intenso havia sido seu gozo. Itachi sujou inclusive um pouco o rosto de Sasuke q se aproximou de Itachi quando viu q gozaria para lamber um pouco de seu líquido. Sasuke e Itachi suspiravam juntos...

-Te amo nii-san... - disse Sasuke num tom apaixonado deixando Naruto de boca aberta ao ouvir...

-Também te amo otouto... - se beijaram novamente... Intensamente observados por Naruto q quase n acreditava no q via...

- Nossa... Vocês não me amam? - fazia uma carinha de raposa abandonada enquanto abandonava o interior de Itachi indo se deitar ao lado de Sasuke - Achei que me amassem... - sorriu - Brincadeira. - abraçou Sasuke - Vem pra cá Tachi, me abraça... Quero ficar pra sempre assim... Junto de vocês meus amores... Ai shiteru Tachi... Ai shiteru Sasu...

-Ohh q dózinhaaa...riu-se Sasuke...-passou o dedo em sua barriguinha melada e o colocou na boca de Naruto- Lambe isso para você não ficar tristinho tá?

-Como você é pervertido otouto... - ria Itachi...

- Eu amo esse jeito pervertido de vocês. - Naruto ria enquanto lambia o dedo do amado - Muito gostoso... Mas... Tem uma coisa. - olhou sério para os dois.

-O q foi meu Naru? -perguntou baixinho Itachi, q estava deitado e nem se mexia muito...parecia muito frágil daquele jeito, tinha carinha de dor e cansaço ainda, mas uma felicidade aparente nos olhos...-Sasuke também esperava pela resposta de Naruto ajoelhado do lado dele

- Da próxima vez quem vai ser possuído por dois... - riu gostosamente - Vou ser eu.

-Só se você me comer antes...

-Sasuke...Itachi repreendia o irmão rindo

-Ciuminho é nii-san?

- Parem vocês dois com isso. - repreendia os irmãos - Vamos dormir um pouco que estou muito cansado. - disse isso já adormecendo.

-Hey, quando vai ser minha vez de ser dos dois?

-Um outro dia Sasu...dizia Itachi se aconchegando fofamente no peito de Naruto, lhe acariciando... Se eu gozar de novo eu vou secar... -disse bocejando

E assim Sasuke se deu por vencido e acabou dormindo aconchegado com seus dois amores ao lado.

_**2 anos depois...**_

- Tachi. Sasu. O almoço está pronto. – gritava um loiro a plenos pulmões da cozinha.

- Estamos indo. – com o grito em resposta apareceram dois morenos na cozinha, ambos suados e sujos devido ao treinamento que estavam fazendo juntos – Chegamos meu amor... – era Itachi quem falava, dando um selinho em Naruto que os esperava já com a comida a mesa.

- Que cheiro bom... – Sasuke cheirava o ar apreciando o aroma que estava neste – Estou com muita fome. – deu também um selinho no loiro.

- Pode até estar com fome, mas sem se limpar não vai comer nada. – olhava os dois de cima a baixo – Já pro banho. Depois almoçam.

Os dois morenos apenas abaixaram a cabeça e foram ao banheiro, sabiam que o loiro não deixaria comerem sem estarem devidamente limpos. Naruto permaneceu na cozinha olhando o a dois partirem. Deu um leve sorriso. Já fazia dois anos que estavam juntos, os três, naquela casa no meio da floresta. Nunca imaginou que iria um dia se sentir tão feliz longe de sua vila, mas aqueles dois anos foram os melhores que tivera. Não poderia querer mais nada.

Todos os dias os irmãos Uchiha treinavam juntos. Às vezes Naruto também, mas preferia mesmo era treinar com Kyuu, a raposa de nove caudas que descobriu ser dócil e amável, mas somente quando queria. Ela também podia sair de seu corpo quando Naruto precisasse coisa que acontecia quase todos os dias, devido a treinarem juntos.

Só não gostava de uma coisa na raposa: esta lhe escondia alguma coisa há anos, nunca havia conseguido fazê-lo revelar o que era. Sempre dizia que um dia iria descobrir por si. Perdido em meio aos pensamentos, não reparou que seus dois amores já se encontravam de volta a cozinha.

- Está tudo bem Naru? - Itachi tinha um semblante preocupado. Aproximou-se do loiro e o puxou para um beijo ardente, apertando-o contra si. Sasuke se aproximou dos dois e agarrou Naruto por trás, mordendo assim seu pescoço enquanto seus dois amores se beijavam.

Itachi tinha sua língua sendo sugada pela boca de Naruto, fazendo assim com que ficasse excitado. Abriu um pouco os olhos e viu ser irmão logo atrás. Abandonou então a boca do loiro e se inclinou para beijar o moreno. Sasuke recebeu com entusiasmo a língua de Itachi em sua boca, explorava cada cantinho da boca gostosa do maior. Sua ereção já começava a aparecer, fazendo assim Naruto gemer baixinho. Com esse gemido abandonou a boca de Itachi e foi beijar a de Naruto. Virou-o para si e com suas ereções se roçando se beijaram fogosamente. Itachi passava sua ereção pelas nádegas de Naruto, sentindo cada vez mais com vontade de tê-lo.

Naruto e Sasuke não queriam que o beijo acabasse, mas infelizmente precisavam de ar.

- Nossa, que fogo esse de vocês dois hein? – Naruto tentava respirar direito, coisa quase impossível devido ao beijo.

- Você que deixa a gente assim. – Sasuke apertava seu membro por cima das calças. Queria alivio, mas conhecendo o loiro como conhecia, só depois do almoço.

- E então meu amor? Vai me responder? – queria uma resposta para o motivo de o loiro estar tão disperso – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim meu amor, estava só pensando no passado. Nada de mais. – sorriu – Agora vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome. – e como se para confirmar isso, seu estômago roncou alto.

- Pelo jeito está mesmo. – disse Sasuke já se sentando a mesa – Hum... Parece estar delicioso.

- Espero que gostem. Agora vamos comer logo. – disse por fim se sentando e sendo seguido de Itachi.

No meio do almoço, todos comiam devidamente concentrados, mas algo naquele dia mudou. Naruto de repente se levantou correndo e foi ao banheiro. Sasuke e Itachi não entendendo nada foram atrás do loiro e ao chegarem o encontraram debruçado no vaso sanitário colocando tudo que havia ingerido para fora.

- O que houve Naru? – Itachi se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro para levantá-lo, e assim que o fez encontrou um Naruto um tanto quanto esverdeado – Sasu pegue um pano úmido, pelo que vejo o Naruto está passando mal.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas correu para pegar o tal pano e voltou ao banheiro. Itachi pegou o pano das mãos do irmão e passou na face de Naruto, logo em seguida passando em sua nuca.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Itachi se levantava com Naruto no colo.

- Hai... Foi só um enjôo, já vai pas... – sem nem ao menos conseguir terminar a frase, saiu bruscamente do colo de Itachi e foi novamente vomitar.

- Ele não está nada bem Tachi. – Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto e lhe acariciou os cabelos loiros – Nunca o vi assim, achava que o Kyuu não o deixasse adoecer.

- E não deixo mesmo. – os dois Uchiha se assustaram com a aparição repentina da raposa, que no momento estava em sua forma humana. Um belo rapaz ruivo, com a pele tão alva quanto a de Sasuke. Vestia uma camisa negra colada ao tórax e calças brancas folgadas ao corpo, pés descalços. Um belíssimo homem, se não fosse o caso dele ser um demônio.

– Ele não está doente.

- Então o que ele tem Kyuu? – Sasuke não gostava muito do demônio, mas como ele protegia Naruto de uns tempos pra cá, foi obrigado a aceitar o convívio com ele.

- Isso eu não posso falar. – se aproximou de Naruto – Quem deve falar é ele. Está bem meu filhote?

- Um pouco melhor Kyuu... – ainda estava um pouco esverdeado – Quando isso tudo vai passar?

- Dentro de um mês... Quando você completar três. – juntou chakra na mão e posicionou na barriga do loiro – Vou fazer tudo passar. – uma luz azul emanou da mão do demônio, e Naruto quase que no mesmo instante já se sentia muito melhor.

- Arigatou Kyuu. – disse já se levantando – Vou tentar terminar de comer. – assim que foi sair do banheiro, foi impedido por Itachi.

- O que ele quis dizer com três meses? O que está acontecendo Naruto... Me fale! – Itachi estava ficando um pouco irritado por não saber das coisas, e pela curiosidade.

- Isso mesmo Naruto, o que está acontecendo? – Sasuke se aproximou dos dois.

- Depois eu explico tudo direito... Deixem-me apenas comer 'ttebayo. – tinha um semblante triste.

Itachi soltou o braço de Naruto e deixou-o ir. Olhou para o irmão e logo em seguida para Kyuu, que como sempre, não disse nada e seguiu Naruto de volta a cozinha.

-x-

Naruto já havia conseguido acabar de comer, estava nesse instante em seu quarto deitado na cama. Os Uchiha estavam parados na porta esperando uma explicação.

- Sentem aqui onegai... – viu os dois se aproximarem e sentarem – O que tenho a falar é sério... Então não me interrompam. – Itachi e Sasuke se olharam e por fim concordaram com a cabeça – Tudo começou há dois anos, quando eu estava vindo te encontrar Itachi. Sentia uma dor na minha barriga quase sempre, mas nunca liguei muito. De um ano pra cá, as dores vinham com mais frequência e mais fortes, mas novamente não falei nada. – respirou fundo – Há um pouco mais de dois meses, tava sentindo meu corpo mudado, resolvi então falar com o Kyuu, e ele como sempre não me disse nada, só que logo eu saberia. Maldito seja ele, se eu soubesse antes... – nesse momento Kyuu já estava de volta ao corpo do loiro – Tanto faz, agora já foi... Bem, eu gostaria de saber de vocês o que achariam de termos uma criança por aqui?

- Eu iria gostar Naruto, mas porque a pergunta? Está pensando em adotar alguma? – Sasuke ficaria realmente muito feliz, mas diferente de seu irmão ainda não havia notado o que o loiro estava falando.

- Não Sasu... Ele não quer adotar. – olhou bem para Naruto – Você está de brincadeira né Naruto? – tinha um brilho nos olhos.

- Iie. – sorriu mais lindamente do que nunca – Faz pouco tempo que descobri.

Itachi se levantou e pegou Naruto o abraçando, estava com um sorriso radiante na face. Enquanto Sasuke parecia não haver entendido.

- Que felicidade meu amor... – dava selinhos em toda a face do loiro – Porque não disse antes?

- Pera ai... – Sasuke havia se levantado da cama – Dizer o que? O que está acontecendo por aqui? Hein Naruto?

- O Naru está grávido Sasuke. Grávido. – não conseguia parar de sorrir – Arigatou meu amor... Arigatou.

- Gra-grávido? – olhou para Naruto – É verdade Naruto? Você está mesmo esperando um bebê meu amor? – finalmente a ficha havia caído, e igual a seu irmão tinha um sorriso lindo adornando sua face.

- Hai. – não poderia estar mais feliz – Mas não estou esperando um bebê... – fez uma pausa para criar suspense, coisa que deu certo – Estou esperando dois bebês. O Kyuu me contou ontem de noite.

Agora sim todos estavam espantados, mas muito felizes. Sasuke também abraçou Naruto junto de seu Aniki, fazendo assim o loiro ficar no meio deles. Ambos os Uchiha estavam muito contentes, mas havia uma coisa que os preocupava. Uma só não, várias, mas uma delas se destacava no momento.

- Não que isso importe meu amor, mas... – Itachi havia colocado Naruto no chão – Os bebês são de qual de nós dois?

- Bem... Acho que pra explicar isso vou ter que chamar o Kyuu. – e assim que disse isso o demônio apareceu do lado do loiro de imediato – Kyuu, explique para ele onegai.

- Claro meu filhote. – olhou friamente para os Uchiha – Sentem-se, vai ser melhor. – e assim que os irmãos obedeceram, o demônio voltou a falar:

– Bem, como vocês sabem, por ser homem, Naruto nunca poderia engravidar. Mas com uma ajuda minha ele se tornou capaz disso. Pensava que ele teria um filho do Itachi, mas quando Sasuke apareceu percebi que se ele só tivesse um filho de um dos dois, seria um sério problema... – os irmãos balançaram a cabeça afirmando o que o demônio dissera – Então depois de muito pensar, consegui achar uma alternativa. Como vocês sempre se relacionam juntos, nunca separados, eu só precisei fazer o Naruto querer ser tomado pelos dois ao mesmo tempo. Foi simples.

- Então quer dizer que ele está grávido de nós dois? – Sasuke estava incrédulo com aquilo – Bem... – sorriu – Fico feliz com isso. Seremos pais Itachi.

- Hai Sasuke. – abraçou o irmão.

- Hei. E eu? Não conto é? – Naruto até então quieto, resolveu protestar, apesar de estar muito feliz.

- Você Naruto... Será a mãe. – disseram os Uchiha juntos, os três riram muito, até que Naruto parou de rir, e se torceu com dor.

- O que esta acontecendo filhote? – Kyuubi estava preocupado.

- É apenas uma dorzinha. Já vai passar... Aaaaiii. – caiu de joelhos no chão devido à dor que só aumentava.

-Naruto, você sabe o que tem que fazer. Não seja turrão para seu próprio bem. – Kyuu tinha Naruto nos braços.

- Eles não vão aceita-los de volta. Vão matá-los... Aaaiii... Não irei deixar. – ainda se contorcia de dor, agora no colo do demônio.

- Do que ele está falando Kyuubi? Quem irá nos matar? – Itachi estava muito preocupado, justo agora que havia descoberto que seria pai, Naruto estava com problemas por causa da gravidez.

- Eles a quem Naruto se refere são os shinobi de Konoha Itachi. Eu não posso fazer muita coisa com relação aos bebês, por isso a melhor forma deles três ficarem bem é voltando a Konoha, e sendo tratados pelo quinto Hokage.

- Já disse que não Kyuu... Eles serão condenados. – chorava um pouco devido a dor, embora essa já parecesse aliviar.

- Ele está certo Naruto. Temos que voltar a Konoha. – quem falava agora era Sasuke – não se preocupe conosco, sabemos nos cuidar, e nunca deixaremos que nos matem, não agora que seremos uma família completa.

- Isso mesmo meu amor. E eu também tenho algumas coisas para acertar com a Hokage. Ficaremos bem. – se aproximou de Naruto e passou a mão em sua face banhada pelas lágrimas – O que decide meu amor. Vamos voltar a Konoha?

_Continua..._


	14. Complete Pt 3 - Final

_Anteriormente em Complete:_

- Ele está certo Naruto. Temos que voltar a Konoha. – quem falava agora era Sasuke – não se preocupe com nós dois, sabemos nos cuidar, e nunca deixaremos que nos matem, não agora que seremos uma família completa.

- Isso mesmo meu amor. E eu também tenho algumas coisas para acertar com a Hokage. Ficaremos bem. – se aproximou de Naruto e passou a mão em sua face banhada pelas lagrimas – O que decide meu amor. Vamos voltar a Konoha?

_Continuação:_

- Eu... Eu não sei. – já conseguia se sentar sozinho agora, a dor passara razoavelmente – Tem certeza de que não irão fazer nada com vocês? Não quero perde-los... Amo muito vocês dois.

- Tenho certeza sim meu amor. O que tenho para falar com a Hokage vai fazer com que nenhum de nós dois seja condenado. No máximo pegaremos uma pena leve. – se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro – Vou arrumar nossas coisas para irmos. – beijou a testa de Naruto e se levantou.

- Itachi... – era Naruto quem falava – Pense muito bem meu amor... Não quero...

- Já disse que nada acontecerá. Vamos para Konoha ainda hoje. – se virou para Kyuubi – Ele vai ficar bem durante a viagem?

- Espero que sim, mas qualquer coisa façam um caminho um pouco maior, que passe por algumas vilas. É mais seguro pros bebês. – quando estava para voltar pra dentro de Naruto, voltou-se a Itachi – Eles não poderão acusá-los de nada, você sabe que não. – e assim desapareceu.

- Do que ele estava falando Itachi? – Sasuke agora ajudava Naruto a se levantar – Como assim não poderão nos acusar?

- Assim que chegarmos lá vocês dois saberão. – e dizendo isso saiu do quarto para ir pegar uma mala, precisavam levar as coisas de Naruto, alem das deles mesmos.

-x-

Tudo já estava pronto para eles saírem, mas Naruto ainda relutava.

- Não quero ir embora daqui. Este lugar me faz feliz... – estava parado na porta junto de Itachi e Sasuke.

- E por acaso Konoha um dia também num te fez feliz? – Itachi tentava de todos os modos dobrar o loiro, já estava nessa a quase 3 horas.

- Fez, mas... O que quero dizer é que aqui temos momentos nossos lá não temos. E sabe muito bem que adoro essa casa Tachi... Não quero deixar tudo e ir embora. – se abraçava a Sasuke.

- Um dia podemos voltar, só precisamos que você tenha os bebês em segurança Naru. – se aproximou do loiro e o tomou em seus braços – Prometo que assim que os gêmeos nascerem, voltamos pra cá... Se você quiser é claro. – sorriu.

- Tudo bem então... – ainda meio a contra gosto, saiu da casa deixando lá 2 anos de felicidades, de memórias, de amor...

-x-

- Tachi... Preciso parar, estou cansado. – Naruto reclamava – Minha barriga dói um pouco...

- Naruto, acabamos de parar não faz nem uma hora, e já estamos próximos de Konoha, se continuarmos nesse passo chegamos lá ainda hoje. – Sasuke estava impaciente, também não aguentava mais andar, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Parem vocês dois com isso, se o Naru quer parar, nós paramos, mas por pouco tempo. Estamos mais próximos de Konoha do que da vila que passamos a noite. – Itachi já não aguentava mais as reclamações daqueles dois.

- Mas eu quero descansar de verdade 'ttebayo, num quero parar só por uns instantes. – fazia bico e tinha um olhar kawaii.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, paramos e descansarmos por uma hora, depois continuamos e você vem comigo, vou te carregar, estamos perto de Konoha mesmo. – sorriu a Naruto e o beijou, beijando Sasuke logo em seguida.

- Arigatou Tachi. – deu um lindo sorriso e se encostou em uma árvore, adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

-x-

- Naruto meu amor, acorde. – assim que Itachi chamou, Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente – Chegamos.

Quando conseguiu focar onde estavam, se assustou, Konoha estava logo a frente. Olhou em volta, já era noite. Pelo visto havia dormido bastante tempo. Apesar de estar de volta a vila que sempre amou, se sentia estranho. Não queria estar ali.

- Porque me deixou dormir tanto tempo 'ttebayo? – descia das costas de Itachi, pelo visto nem isso percebera.

- Você estava muito cansado Naru, eu e o Itachi revezamos com você, te trouxe primeiro, depois foi ele. Não se preocupe. – se aproximava do amado lhe acariciando a face.

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou com medo. – seu olhar era triste, temia pelos amantes.

- Não precisa ter medo. Estaremos ao seu lado. Não deixaremos ninguém nos separar. – Itachi sorria. Voltou a andar com os dois ao seu encalço.

Andaram aproximadamente uns 5 minutos até chegarem aos portões da vila. Olharam um pouco temerosos para dentro dos portões, estranhando ainda não ter nenhum shinobi por ali. Mas foi só pensarem nisso, que logo apareceram 3 ANBUs. O medo se apossou de Naruto, o que ele temia aconteceu.

- Nos acompanhem. – um dos ANBUs disse já dando as costas e se encaminhando para o interior da vila.

Naruto se abraçou a Itachi. Pelo visto iriam conversar com a Hokage. Sasuke colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se o desse força, também não queria estar ali, mas pelo bem de seus filhos e seu amado, faria qualquer coisa. E assim seguiram em silencio, ate chegarem em frente ao prédio Hokage, mais precisamente a sala da Hokage.

- aguardem aqui fora um minuto. – mal o ANBU falou e já havia sumido, deixando eles 3 com os outros 2 ANBUs.

Pelo horário que era, Naruto se impressionou que a Godaime ainda estivesse em sua sala, mas esse pensamento lhe fez arrepiar. Talvez não fosse mais a Godaime a estar como Hokage, havia se passado apenas dois anos, mas era tempo suficiente para terem um novo Hokage. Esse pensamento lhe fez ficar triste, não só por poder ser outro Hokage, mas também porque sempre sonhara em ser um. E agora aquele sonho não poderia mais acontecer. Seus pensamentos foram esvaídos quando ouviu um grito. Pelo visto Tsunade ainda era a Hokage da vila. O ANBU abriu a porta e os mandou entrar, sumindo quase que imediatamente.

- Hehe... Yo baa-chan... – coçava a cabeça enquanto entrava na sala, seus dois amantes logo atrás de si. Parou bem em frente a mesa de Tsunade.

- Naruto... – os olhos da Godaime brilhavam – Você voltou... – não conseguiu se conter, saiu de sua mesa e foi abraçar Naruto. Sentia muita falta do loiro – Achei que nunca mais voltaria... – não se conteve e começou a chorar.

- Voltei sim baa-chan... – abraçava a loira, também sentira muito a falta dela.

- Humft. – Sasuke já estava enciumado com aquele afeto todo pra cima de seu loiro, mas sabia que todos amavam Naruto naquela vila, teria que se acostumar.

- Calma Otouto. – Itachi havia se aproximado de Sasuke, abraçou ele. Aquelas falas foram suficientes para fazer Tsunade acordar de seu transe e colocar os olhos em cima dos Uchihas.

- Você... – Tsunade se referia a Sasuke, sabia que Naruto havia ido atrás de Itachi, mas nunca imaginou encontrar com Sasuke também – O que faz aqui? Achei que...

- Pois achou errado. – Sasuke a fitava sério – Naruto esta comigo e com meu Aniki.

Tsunade agora tinha os dois olhos bem abertos, olhou para seu loirinho e esse apenas coçou a cabeça, tinha um sorriso bobo na face. Olhou logo em seguida para Itachi, este estava sério. Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, mas...

- Você e seu irmão são Nukenins. Serão presos imediatamente.

- Não tão rápido Godaime. – Itachi que falava – Tenho um assunto muito sério a tratar com você.

- Não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, são Nukenins, iram...

- Cale a boca. Tenho algo para lhe falar, e falarei. – se aproximou perigosamente da loira, a olhava no olho, não tinha medo – Vamos nos sentar, Naruto não pode se forçar muito.

- Quem você pensa que é... – novamente foi interrompida por Itachi.

- Quem eu penso que sou? – riu – Sou um futuro pai preocupado com a saúde de seu amor e seus filhos.

- Nossos filhos Aniki. – Sasuke segurou firme na cintura de Naruto.

Tsunade foi pega de surpresa com aquela afirmação. Seu Naruto estava grávido? Pelo visto teria mesmo que conversar com os 3 para entender alguma coisa. Se voltou a sua cadeira e fez com a mão para s 3 se sentarem. Assim que o fizeram, a sala ficou no completo silencio. Se sentia a tenção do momento pelo ar. A conversa seria muito longa.

Nesse momento a porta é aberta, e por ela entram dois shinobis, muito apressados até.

- Chamou Tsunade-sama? - Kakashi entrava de mãos dadas com Sai, nem reparando que a Godaime se encontrava acompanhada.

- Kakashi, ela está ocupada. - Sai tinha um tom frio, mas assim que notou quem estava ali, se surpreendeu - Naruto?

Kakashi olhou para onde Sai também olhava, após este ter falado o nome 'Naruto'. O que viu deixou-o espantado. Viu Naruto e Itachi e... ainda viu Sasuke. Já sabia do amor de Naruto por Itachi mas então... O que estaria Sasuke a fazer ali? Aquilo não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

- Na-Naruto? - balbuciou, ainda em choque. Tinha que tirar aquilo a limpo. - Sasuke? O que fazes aqui?

- Yo Kakashi-sensei. Yo Sai. Bem... - coçou a cabeça, não esperava se encontrar com seu antigo namorado logo que entrasse na vila - Estou de volta...

O grisalho sorriu, imensamente feliz e surpreendido. O seu Naruto... estava de volta? Largou a mão do shinobi da ANBU Ne e dirigiu-se a Naruto, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Que saudades, Naruto. É ótimo estares de volta. - ainda abraçava o aluno, cheirando-lhe o pescoço. Aquele cheiro era inconfundível e super delicioso.

- Hum. - Itachi fitava os dois, havia sim ficado enciumado. Sabia do que eles tiveram no passado, mas sua reação não foi tão grande como a de Sasuke. Se não tivesse segurado ele a tempo, Sasuke teria voado em Kakashi.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo com o meu Naruto? - estava com muita raiva do Aniki, ele não podia tê-lo parado.

Aí, Kakashi quase entrou em colapso. Como é que era?

- Teu quê? - afastou-se do loirinho, ainda incrédulo. - O Naruto... Ele não estava com o Itachi?

Antes que Sasuke pudesse falar alguma coisa, Itachi o interrompeu.

- Godaime, se você permitir, Kakashi e Sai poderiam ficar aqui, assim nos pouparia ter que explicar tudo de novo, como teremos que fazer em breve. - sabia o nome do moreno de pele alva por ter ouvido Naruto falar dele.

Se Itachi assim queria não era Tsunade que se iria opor.

- Tudo bem. - fez sinal a Kakashi e a Sai para que estes se sentassem. - Quando quiseres, podes falar, Itachi.

Itachi respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Sei muito bem que eu e Sasuke podemos ser presos. Por isso antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de contar o porque de eu ter matado todo meu clã. - olhou para os demais, como não havia sinal de ser interrompido, voltou a falar - Fui obrigado a fazer o que fiz... - e assim se passou mais ou menos uma hora. Itachi explicou tudo de seu passado. Mas agora estava na hora de explicar o porque de terem voltado - Para explicar o porque de termos voltado, vou deixar com o Naru e o Kyuu.

Kyuubi apareceu repentinamente ao lado de Naruto, fazendo assim todos se assustarem, mas não se importou, abraçou seu filhote e fez que sim com a cabeça para ele começar a falar. Só se intrometeria caso fosse necessário.

- Antes de eu explicar o porque de eu ter voltado, tenho que explicar o porque de Sasuke e Itachi estarem aqui comigo, e não apenas Itachi. - olhou para os amantes e prosseguiu - Bom, como eu deixei escrito numa carta para vocês, eu deixei Konoha para me encontrar com Itachi e ficar com ele para todo o sempre, já que nos amamos. Contudo, quando eu cheguei ao local e me encontrei com o Itachi, o Sasuke apareceu. E... Ele também me ama. Nós os três pensamos numa solução e chegamos à conclusão que o melhor seria não ser unicamente o Itachi a ficar comigo, não unicamente o Sasuke a ficar comigo mas sim ambos. Resumindo: nós os três estamos juntos desde aí e amamo-nos muito. - fez uma pausa e olhou para o Kyuu. - Tem mais. Eu estou grávido.

Depois daquelas explicações todas, Kakashi ainda tentava digerir tudo. Portanto, Naruto era dos Uchiha e estava grávido?

- Uau, Naruto... Isso é muita coisa, hein? - o Hatake parou e pensou mais um pouco. - Quando tu disseste que estavas grávido... Quem é que é... hum... o pai? O Itachi ou o Sasuke?

Desta vez, foi o Kyuu quem falou.

- O Naruto está grávido de gêmeos. E tanto o Itachi como o Sasuke são pais. - sorriu abertamente, feliz por dar a notícia. - Foi um problema que eu tive que resolver. Mas acho que resolvi da melhor maneira.

A Godaime permaneceu calada por instantes. Na sala, também ninguém ousou quebrar o silêncio.

- Bom... - começou a falar, recostando-se na cadeira. - Se o que o Itachi disse for verdade... Não há qualquer razão para ele não ser aceite... O que ele fez foi pelo bem da vila, merece ser honrado por isso. - respirou fundo. - Quanto a Sasuke... Sasuke, tu deixaste a vila, viras-te um nukenin por livre e espontânea vontade... Contudo, não trouxeste qualquer problema para a vila mas... Se não fosse pelo Naruto, eu, como Hokage, não te perdoaria. - levantou-se da cadeira, tinha que fazer um comunicado urgente a Konoha. - Agora, quero que vocês os três descansem. Principalmente tu, Naruto. Quero que esses bebês fiquem bem. Kakashi e Sai, soem o alarme. Quero fazer um comunicado a toda a vila. Toda, sem exceção. Agora vão.

Antes de Naruto sair, notou que Kakashi e Sai estavam de mãos dadas, ficou interessado naquilo.

- Posso saber o porque de vocês dois estarem de mãos dadas? - já estava na porta da sala com Sasuke e Itachi atras de si.

- Estamos juntos... A mais ou menos 2 anos... - abraçou Sai, desde que Naruto abandonou a vila, havia ficado desolado, mas então Sai apareceu para consolá-lo. Estavam juntos desde então.

- Fico muito feliz por vocês. - Naruto sorriu verdadeiramente, se sentia mais aliviado.

-x-

Vinte minutos depois, Tsunade encontrava-se no topo da Torre do Hokage, tendo Konoha toda reunida lá em baixo.

- Bom, o que eu tenho a comunicar não vai ser, provavelmente, muito fácil de aceitar. - gritou a Godaime, para que todos a pudessem ouvir. - Eu, como a quinta Hokage e chefe da vila que sou, declaro que, a partir de agora, Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke não são mais ameaças para Konoha e que, por isso, não são mais nukenins! Ambos abandonaram a vila em prol da vila. Agora é a altura de serem reconhecidos. Eles são, portanto, dois shinobis da Folha novamente.

-x-

Naruto voltava com Itachi e Sasuke. Estava indo em direção a sua antiga casa, ou melhor, seu antigo apartamento minúsculo. Quando estava perto deste, vê uma coisa rosa se aproximando. Suspira. Pelo jeito a confusão iria começar antes do previsto. E o pior, ela estava mesmo vindo em sua direção.

Sakura avistava Naruto que, de fato e como já ouvira, estava acompanhado de Sasuke. Desatou a correr e chegou perto. Ignorou o fato de Itachi estar presente e parou bem na frente do loiro.

- Naruto! - olhou para Sasuke e novamente para o loiro. Abraçou-o e deu uns berros histéricos no ouvido dele, tão contente que estava. - Arigatou... Arigatou, Naruto... Arigatou por teres trazido o Sasuke-kun de volta...

- Sa-Sakura... Me larga onegai... - a garota de cabelos cor- de - rosa fazia pressão em sua barriga

- Itachi...

Não foi preciso dizer nem mais uma palavra, assim que ouviu seu nome, Itachi agarrou a garota pela vestimenta e a jogou longe, abraçando Naruto logo em seguida.

- Está bem meu amor? - beijou-lhe a face, sendo imitado por Sasuke, que lançou um olhar de ódio à coisa rosa.

A Haruno olhava a cena, completamente incrédula. Afinal, o que era aquilo? Porque estava o seu Sasuke-kun agarrado aos beijos ao Naruto baka?

- O que há contigo, Sasuke-kun? Porque estás desse jeito com o Naruto? - perguntava, queria aquela confusão imediatamente esclarecida.

- Por quê? Por quê? - riu - Acho que sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui Sakura... - beijou Naruto. Suas línguas se enlaçavam, dando aquela visão a quem quisesse - Acho que agora conseguiu entender. Ou quer que eu explique melhor? - apenas para confirmar o que havia dito, pegou com gosto no pênis de Naruto, fazendo-o ficar com vergonha, mas não o afastando.

Os olhos verdes da rosada estavam esbugalhados. Aqueles dois!

- Nunca pensei que fosses assim... Humpf! - virou as costas e saiu correndo, completamente irritada com a humilhação que passara.

- Sasuke! - Itachi falou num tom de apreensão, mas em seguida riu - Ela bem que mereceu essa...

- Vamos logo pra casa? - Naruto falava - Estou cansado.

- Vamos sim meu amor... Mas não vamos pra sua casa. - Itachi sabia que o apartamento do loiro era muito pequeno para eles três.

A expressão do genin mudou. Ficou confuso.

- Como assim, não vamos, Tachi? - fez uma carinha deliciosamente confusa.

- Vamos para o bairro Uchiha. Pra minha casa e de Sasuke. - olhou ao irmão - Sei que não gostas de lá, mas é grande, diferente do apartamento de Naruto. E por ser mais afastado de tudo, vamos poder ficar mais sossegados. - agarrou a mão do loiro e foi em direção ao bairro Uchiha, Sasuke segurando a outra mão de Naruto.

- Tem razão Aniki, lá será bem melhor para vivermos... - ainda sentia certa dor no peito, mas era para o bem de Naruto.

Assim que chegaram à antiga casa dos irmãos, viram que essa estava um pouco suja e empoeirada.

- Vou arrumar o quarto que era de nossos pais Sasuke. Amanhã veremos o resto da casa.

E assim Itachi foi arrumar o quarto. Quando terminou foram se deitar, estavam muito cansados e o dia seguinte parecia que seria bem atribulado.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Naruto recebeu a visita de todos os seus companheiros, acompanhados por Iruka-sensei, na casa do bairro Uchiha. Ficou muito feliz por ver todos novamente e eles também estavam bastante felizes por voltar a tê-lo em Konoha. Iruka quase chorou.

- Naruto, tive muitas saudades tuas! - abraçou o loirinho cuidadosamente. - Não sabes como fiquei triste quando soube que tinhas abandonado a vila. E foste embora sem te despedires! Isso não se faz Naruto.

- Desculpe Iruka-sensei... - estava encabulado - Mas foi preciso... Mas agora voltei. - deu um largo sorriso – E você sensei, como está?

Iruka largou o loiro do abraço e afastou-se ficando muito corado.

- Eu... Eu estou bem... - nisto, Kiba chega perto de Iruka e aperta-lhe o bumbum, fazendo o Umino arrepiar-se. - Kiba!-repreendeu o rapaz.

- Iru-chan, não resisti. - o Inuzuka sorriu malandro e deu um selinho no sensei. Virou-se para Naruto e falou - Nós agora namoramos.

Tanto Naruto quanto Itachi e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos.

- Como? - olhou para os outros amigos - Vocês também tem algo do tipo pra me contar? Porque se tiverem falem agora, assim morro de susto de uma vez.

- Bem Naruto... – disse Neji – Eu também estou namorando... Com o Shika. – abraçou o companheiro dando um selinho nele.

- Eu estou com o Gaara. – disse Lee – Só é uma pena ele morar tão longe, vêjo-o pouco.

- Eu com a Sakura... – disse Yamato recebendo olhares incrédulos – Que foi? Sei que ela não presta, mas pelo menos é boa na cama... Uma vadia de marca maior.

Todos na casa riram. Pelo visto as coisas haviam mudado bastante de dois anos para cá. Naruto já havia contado a novidade sobre sua gravidez para todos, e eles a receberam muito felizes. Não se importaram de Naruto estar com os Uchiha, só queriam que eles fossem felizes, e fariam tudo para que isso desse certo.

- Mas e então Naruto, está de quanto tempo já? – Kakashi perguntava enquanto abraçava Sai.

- Três meses hoje. – sorriu – Estou muito feliz, não vejo a hora de ver a carinha de meus filinhos. – acariciou a barriga.

- Nossos... – foi Sasuke quem dissera.

- É claro que são nossos Sasuke. Seus, do Naru, e meus. – sorriu também, deliciado com a novidade de se tornar pai logo em breve. Passaram quase que o dia todo assim, conversando, contando sobre tudo que havia acontecido naqueles dois anos.

Kakashi falou que mais ou menos um ano após Naruto ter ido embora, Sasori e Deidara vieram até Konoha para entregar os planos de Pein e Madara. Alegaram estar saindo da Akatsuki, assim como Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan e Konan. Com as informações que obtiveram, havia sido muito fácil derrotar a Akatsuki, mesmo tendo Madara ao lado deles. Não haviam sofrido nenhuma perda, e agora finalmente estavam livres da Akatsuki. Claro que o mundo ninja ainda não estava livre de todo o mau, afinal algumas nações ainda não eram muito partidárias de outras, mas nada que não se resolvesse no decorrer dos anos.

_**Um mês depois... (4º mês de gravidez)**_

Naruto estava estudando alguns pergaminhos, já que não podia mais servir como shinobi da vila, pelo menos até os gêmeos nascerem. Esperava ansioso pelos "maridos". Esses estavam trabalhando em assuntos internos da vila, como shinobis de Konoha. A única coisa que foi exigida deles havia sido isso. Voltarem a servir a vila. Coisa que os dois fizeram com prazer. Naruto já estava entediado, não aguentava mais ficar no bairro Uchiha. Ta certo que podia sair, mas não gostava muito de fazer isso sem pelo menos um dos irmãos Uchiha, já que uma boa parte da vila ainda olhava estranho para ele. Ouviu um barulho vindo da varanda, mas não se moveu, sabia quem era que chegara. Finalmente até.

Sasuke e Itachi apareceram diante do loiro, mostrando um enorme sorriso. Ambos estavam louquinhos de saudades do seu precioso anjinho.

- Como estás, Naru? - Itachi aproximou-se e roubou um beijo quente ao loirinho. Um beijo bem atrevido.

Sasuke ficou a olhar a cena, mas não iria ficar só vendo. Aproximou-se dos amantes e tocou a barriga de Naruto, acariciando-a, querendo sentir os bebês.

- Estou bem meus amores... Quer dizer, estamos bem. - sorriu para os dois, amava quando tocavam sua barriga - Como foi o dia de vocês? O meu foi muito chato, não aguento mais ler tanto pergaminho.

- O nosso dia foi bom até. - foi a vez de Sasuke beijar Naruto. - Muito trabalho e estávamos com saudades tuas.

- Meu amor, sabes que é assim. Não te podes esforçar muito, tens duas crianças dentro de ti para cuidar. - Itachi acarinhou a face do namorado e beijou o irmão.

- Tudo bem então, mas... Tava pensando hoje, ainda não escolhemos os nomes. Já pensaram em algo? - na verdade já tinha os dois nomes escolhidos, mas queria saber a opinião dos amantes.

- Bem... - Sasuke virou-se para Itachi que, por sua vez, olhava para Sasuke. Nenhum deles tinha pensado nisso ainda. - Nós... Ainda não pensamos nisso. E tu? Tens algo em mente?

- Na verdade tenho sim. - acariciou a barriga - Ryu e Yoru... Só ainda não sei qual nome vai ser de qual... Gostaram?

As expressões dos irmãos Uchiha rasgaram-se num enorme sorriso. Ambos abraçaram o namorado, felizes com aquela escolha.

- Amamos os nomes, Naru. - disseram eles em uníssono.

- Que bom que gostaram meus amores... - retribuía o abraço, pensando em como seria muito feliz quando os bebês chegassem.

_**Quinto mês de gravidez...**_

Os três residentes da casa Uchiha encontravam-se no quarto que eles haviam decidido como sendo o quarto dos gêmeos. Naruto estava sentado numa cadeira e os irmãos ao seu lado, ambos de pé.

- E aí? Como vamos arranjar o quarto? - indagou Itachi, acariciando o queixo.

- Eu ainda não sei. Mas podíamos fazer algo relacionado aos nossos clãs... - olhava o quarto, este enorme, havia pertencido a Itachi - O que vocês acham?

- Humm... Parece-me uma ótima ideia, Naru. - Sasuke andou pelo quarto que outrora fora do seu Nii-san. - Eles vão adorar!

- Pretendes inscrever na parede o símbolo do clã Uchiha, por exemplo? - Itachi indagou, agradado com a escolha do loirinho. Baixou-se um pouco e cheirou-lhe o pescoço.

- Não só do clã Uchiha meu amor, mas também do clã Uzumaki. - agarrou Itachi e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios - Acho que iria ficar bom... Mas falando nisso, qual vai ser o sobrenome deles? - sabia que agora teria guerra, já que não abriria mão de seu sobrenome nos bebês.

- Hmmm... O sobrenome Uchiha, claro. - disse Sasuke, como se fosse algo óbvio. - Não é, nii-san? - foi até perto do maior e beijou-o faminto. Quando cessou o beijo, Itachi falou:

- Eu acho que... Talvez... Os bebês devam ter ambos os sobrenomes. - coçou a nuca.

- Eu prefiro que se chamem apenas Uzumaki... - ficou emburrado, não havia gostado da idéia de seus filhos não terem seu nome ou os dois, aquilo não era muito convencional.

- Isso não é justo, Naruto. - Itachi falou na sua voz calma. - Assim, ninguém saberá que eles também são Uchiha.

- Mas não gosto de dois sobrenomes... Eles vão ter apenas o Uzumaki. - fazia birra enquanto olhava feio para os companheiros.

Sasuke bateu o pé e também ficou emburrado. Itachi suspirou.

- Tudo bem, o sobrenome não importa, vendo bem. Importa é de quem são filhos. - beijou o loirinho apaixonadamente, demonstrando que o que dizia era o mais sincero possível.

- Mas eu quero o Uchiha também... Ou você prefere que cada um tenha um sobrenome Naruto? - o Uchiha mais novo estava muito irritado com aquela história toda, iria até o fim com aquilo.

- Não. Isso nunca. - Naruto havia ficado assustado com a proposta.

- Acalmem-se vocês dois. - virou-se para Naruto. - Acalma-te... Sabes que não te podes enervar. Sasuke, talvez seja melhor pensarmos isso noutra altura.

-Não... Tudo bem Itachi. - respirou fundo - Acho melhor os dois terem os dois sobrenomes então... - estava um pouco triste, mas era melhor concordar - Serão Uzumaki Uchiha.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Uzumaki Uchiha Ryu e Uzumaki Uchiha Yoru. - Itachi falava, completamente embargado pela felicidade.

Sasuke apenas sorriu e abraçou os dois, finalmente haviam chegado a um entendimento.

_**Sexto mês de gravidez...**_

Assim que Naruto acordou naquele dia de sol, foi tratar da sua higiene matinal e de comer. O café da manhã, esse, tinha sido preparado pelos Uchiha, que adoravam paparicar o "marido". Naruto chegou na cozinha e viu a enorme mesa. Juntou-se aos amantes, comeu com eles e, por fim, saiu de casa: Iria ter com Tsunade para ver o estado dos bebês. Deslocou-se ao hospital, onde ele sabia que encontraria a Obaa-chan. Assim que a viu, perto da recepção, acenou.

- Ohayo, Tsunade-obaa-chan! - sorriu-lhe abertamente, como era seu costume.

- Naruto! Que bom que veio. Vamos à minha sala ver como estão os bebês? - estava muito contente com a gravidez do loiro, esta estava indo muito melhor do que o esperado. Fitou a barriga dele, estava enorme, mas também pudera, com os "maridos" que tinha...

- Vamos, sim. - foi seguindo a loira, que lhe parecia muito contente. Sabia muito bem que Tsunade o tinha como um filho. E ele, na verdade, a tinha como uma mãe. - Eu tenho andado muito bem, não tenho tido complicação alguma.

- Muito bom ouvir isso Naruto... - abriu a porta da sala - Deite-se na maca, vamos ver como estão esses bebês.

Caminhando airosamente, Naruto deitou-se na maca, conforme lhe fora ordenado.

- Isso não dói, pois não? - fez uma carinha kawaii.

- Não dói nadinha Naru, vou apenas concentrar um pouco de chakra na sua barriga para saber como os bebês estão. - se aproximou do loiro e fez como havia dito - Pelo que vejo estão muito bem. Mas tenho que lhe avisar de uma coisa meu anjo.

- O que foi? - indagou o loiro, meio assustado. Aliás, a sua expressão temerosa dizia tudo.

- Não é nada de mais Naru, só que fique avisado que teus bebês podem nascer antes da hora, por serem gêmeos. E também tem o parto... - se calou, esperaria Naruto processar a informação. Tinha quase certeza que ele ainda não havia pensado sobre o parto.

- Ah! O parto! - realmente, nem o loiro nem os Uchiha haviam pensado nisso. - Como vai ser isso?

- Podemos fazer de duas maneiras... A cesária, que consiste em abrir sua barriga e tirar os bebês, o que seria mais aconselhável para uma gravidez como a sua. E o normal, em que teríamos que tirar os bebês de dentro de você por uma vagina.

- Quero o que for melhor para mim e para os bebês. - disse prontamente.

- Acho que a única forma de você ter os bebês é por parto cesária, se bem que... - pensava na outra possibilidade, que era até que muito interessante.

- Se bem que... Diga de uma vez, Tsunade-obaa-chan! - estava um pouco nervoso.

- Com o oiroke você vira uma mulher completa certo? Deixa de ter órgãos genitais masculinos e passa a ter femininos. - se fosse mesmo aquilo, podia até ser que sua idéia funciona-se.

- É verdade, sim. É uma boa. - parecia pensativo. Nunca pensara em alguma verdadeira utilidade daquele ero jutsu.

- Então é só isso mesmo Naruto... Mas lembre-se de uma coisa, se sentir qualquer dor que não seja as que já sente, se transforme na mesma hora no Oiroke. Assim se você estiver entrando em trabalho de parto, vai saber de imediato. – deu um beijo no loiro e se despediu dele.

_**Setimo mês de gravidez...**_

Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke se encontravam no quarto dos bebês. Esse já estava totalmente decorado. Em uma parede se encontrava e símbolo do clã Uchiha, enquanto na outra estava o símbolo do clã Uzumaki. O quarto era pintado numa mistura de azul escuro com laranja, exigência de Sasuke e Naruto. Itachi não havia se preocupado com a cor do quarto, mas sim com os berços. Esses já estavam montados, esperando somente seus donos chegarem. Havia também uma cômoda para cada um com muitas roupinhas dentro. Essas com os símbolos dos clãs em cada uma. Um baú cheio de brinquedos e uma poltrona confortável. Tudo perfeito para o dia que os gêmeos chegassem.

- Gostou da surpresa Naru? – Itachi perguntava enquanto acariciava a barriga de Naruto, juntamente com seu Otouto.

- Amei meu amor, está tudo perfeito... – uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Está mesmo tudo muito lindo Aniki. – deu um beijo em Naruto e em Itachi.

Ficaram admirando o quarto por um logo tempo, ora mexendo nas roupinhas, ora nos brinquedos. Os três estavam muito ansiosos pela chegada dos gêmeos.

_**Quinze dias depois...**_

Naruto estava no quintal da casa mexendo nas plantas, costume esse que adquiriu com o passar dos meses. Itachi e Sasuke estavam olhando-o pela varanda, admirando a beleza do loiro. O Uzumaki estava enorme com seus sete meses e meio de gestação. Cada dia tinha mais dificuldade de se locomover, já que eram gêmeos, e estes estavam enormes, quase dois mil e quinhentos gramas cada. Colheu algumas rosas e foi entregá-las aos amados.

- Olha que lindas... – se aproximava com um lindo sorriso radiante no rosto – Como vocês dois... – seu semblante feliz mudou para um de agonia, e logo em seguida gritou alto.

- Naruto. – Itachi e Sasuke foram correndo ao encontro do loiro e o pegaram bem a tempo de não o deixar cair no chão – O que ouve meu amor? - Itachi parecia muito aflito, mais até que o próprio Naruto – Onde dói?

- Minha barriga... Haaa... Parece que está rasgando por dentro... – chorava de agonia e dor, estava preocupado com os bebês.

- Naru, lembra do que a Tsunade falou? Use o Oiroke. – Sasuke estava a ponto de chorar pela agonia do amado, mas sabia que tinha que ser forte naquele momento.

Naruto balançou a cabeça concordando e se transformou numa mulher. Mas assim que a transformação foi feita um líquido correu por suas pernas.

- Ai Kami-sama. A bolsa estourou... – pelo visto os gêmeos chegariam mesmo antes da hora.

- Naruto meu amor, respira fundo. – Itachi fez um bunshin e mandou-o a Tsunade, logo em seguida pegou Naruto no colo – Sasuke pegue as coisas do Naruto e dos bebês, vamos correr ao hospital.

Sasuke prontamente obedeceu a seu Aniki, pegou as duas bolsas e voltou à sala. Itachi já se encaminhava para fora da casa com Naruto.

- Está tudo aqui Itachi. Vamos? – olhava ao loiro com pena.

- Vamos sim. – se agarrou mais a Naruto e correu o máximo que pode. O loiro se segurou em Itachi como pode, mas a dor que ainda sentia era enorme.

- Mais rápido Itachi, não aguento mais essa dor... Aaaiiii... – mais líquido amniótico escorreu por sua perna.

-O Naruto vai ficar bem Aniki? – Sasuke corria lado a lado com Itachi. Ver seu amado sofrer daquele jeito deixava-o indignado, queria poder fazer algo.

- Vai sim Otouto. Isso é normal. A Okaa-san também ficou assim quando você foi nascer. – já dava para avistar o hospital de onde estavam. Deu graças a Kami quando viu Tsunade sair deste, vinha com Iruka ao encontro deles.

- Itachi, faz quanto tempo que a bolsa estourou? – Tsunade olhava Naruto, estava muito apreensiva.

- Somente o tempo que levou para chegarmos aqui. Talvez uns dez ou vinte minutos.

- Acalme-se Naruto. A Godaime não vai deixar nada de mal te acontecer. – Iruka chorava enquanto tentava confortar o loiro. Tinha Naruto como um filho. Odiava vê-lo sofrer.

- Baa-chan, rápido. Onegai... – Naruto já estava desesperado, não suportava mais a dor.

- Leve-o para dentro e ponha-o numa maca. A Ino sabe para onde levá-lo. – Tsunade entrou correndo no hospital e foi preparar a sala de parto.

Itachi obedeceu, e com Sasuke e Iruka ao seu lado, entrou no hospital e colocou Naruto na maca. Ino que já esperava por eles, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e levou Naruto ao quarto.

- Podemos ir junto Ino? – Sasuke não queria deixar Naruto de forma alguma.

- Infelizmente não Sasuke, mas assim que nascerem ficarão sabendo. – disse já desaparecendo com Naruto por uma porta dupla.

- Se acalme Sasuke. Eles estão em boas mãos. – Itachi abraçou Sasuke lhe dando um beijo na cabeça. Este apenas se encolheu nos braços do amado.

Iruka olhava ternamente aos dois, sabia muito bem do relacionamento que eles tinham, sendo que somente ele e mais alguns chegados sabiam. Esses que também entraram com tudo no hospital, logo avistando os irmãos Uchiha e Iruka.

- Como ele está? – Kakashi perguntava enquanto se aproximava com Sai – Ouvimos falar que vocês três vieram correndo para cá e ficamos preocupados.

- Naruto está tendo os gêmeos nesse exato momento. – foi Iruka que falara, pelo visto os Uchiha estavam muito apreensivos para falarem algo.

- Mas não é muito cedo? – Yamato chegou com Kiba ao seu lado.

- Pelo que eu ouvi da Godaime, por serem gêmeos eles poderiam nascer antes mesmo. – se abraçou forte a Kiba, tremia de medo.

- Vamos apenas torcer para que tudo de certo. – Shikamaru findou a conversa. Neji olhou-o com carinho e selou seus lábios antes de abraçá-lo.

Shino, Chouji, Hinata e Lee que também estavam ali nada disseram, apenas esperaram junto aos outros.

-x-

Duas horas haviam se passado e nada de notícias de Naruto ou dos gêmeos. Itachi e Sasuke andavam de um lado para o outro. Já estavam a ponto de fazer uma loucura, mas finalmente Tsunade apareceu. Tinha um belíssimo sorriso no rosto.

- Parabéns Itachi e Sasuke são pais de dois lindos menininhos. – tirava as luvas, estava muito cansada, exausta.

- Podemos vê-los? – Itachi perguntou. Ansiava ver os filhos.

- Podem sim. – olhava a tropa de shinobis que estavam atrás deles – Vocês também podem, mas depois. Primeiro vão os pais.

Todos ali sorriram e assentiram, também queriam vê-los, mas primeiro com certeza viria a família.

Itachi e Sasuke se olharam cúmplices e seguiram a Hokage até o quarto em que Naruto estava. Pararam na porta e respiraram fundo. Abriram e entraram, fechando a porta logo em seguida. O quarto estava quieto, só havia entrado os dois. Ele estava ali, no canto, com dois pacotinhos nos braços, um de cada lado. Não queriam fazer barulho, mas precisavam chamar a atenção do loiro.

- Naru... – Itachi disse bem baixinho, somente o suficiente para Naruto virar o rosto e vê-los ali na porta. O loiro sorriu aos dois e os chamou com a cabeça.

Os Uchiha se aproximaram cada um de um lado de Naruto. Acariciaram a face do amado e se voltaram aos bebês. Sorriram belamente ao vê-los. Os dois eram branquinhos com cabelos negros, pelo visto puxaram o lado Uchiha, mas uma coisa diferenciava um do outro. Um deles era a cara de Itachi, enquanto o outro era a cara de Sasuke.

- São lindos meu amor. – Sasuke olhava apaixonadamente aos filhos.

- Realmente muito lindos. Arigatou. – Itachi tentava conter as lágrimas de felicidade, mas não conseguia.

- Eles não puxaram nada de mim. – Naruto fingia estar triste, mas estava mesmo era muito feliz.

- Eles podem ter os teus olhos meu amor. – Sasuke acariciava um deles.

- Iie. Já vi os olhos deles... São negros iguais aos de vocês. – sorria olhando dos filhos aos maridos.

- Posso pegar? – Itachi tinha medo, mas queria pegar o filho mesmo assim.

- Claro meu amor. – entregou um a Itachi, o que se parecia com ele – Você também Sasuke – entregou o que era a cópia de Sasuke.

Os dois os pegaram um pouco desajeitados, mas logo seguravam os gêmeos corretamente.

-Já sabe qual será o nome de cada um? – Itachi estava ansioso para saber com que nome cada um ficaria.

- Hai. O que esta com você Itachi será o Ryu. E o que está com o Sasuke o Yoru. – achava que os nomes haviam sido perfeitos aos meninos.

Os irmãos Uchiha ficaram com os bebês mais um pouco no colo, não conseguiam parar de olhá-los e acariciá-los. Quando eles finalmente abriram os olhos, Itachi e Sasuke ficaram surpresos. Apesar dos olhos serem negros, podia-se ver a perseverança e garra de Naruto neles, pelo visto eles seriam iguais a este.

Aos poucos os outros shinobis foram entrando. Todos se encantavam com Ryu e Yoru, se apaixonaram por eles quase que instantaneamente.

Naruto se viu cercado por todos que amava e agora tinha plena certeza de estar _Completo._

_**15 anos depois...**_

- Tachi?! Sasu?! Onde estão vocês meus amores? – Naruto havia acabado de chegar em casa depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho na torre Hokage – Onde esses dois se enfiaram? Eles não tinha nenhuma missão importante... – entrou em seu quarto na mansão Uchiha e se deparou com uma bela recepção.

O quarto estava escuro, sendo somente iluminado por várias velas brancas, rosas e vermelhas. A cama era coberta por um lençol de seda negro, pétalas de rosas vermelhas jaziam por toda a extensão da cama. Uma bandeja com três taças de cristal e uma garrafa de vinho em cima das pétalas bem ao meio da cama. O cheiro de incenso de rosas estava no ar. Tudo perfeito, só faltava uma coisa nesse cenário para ele se tornar perfeito, seus amados Uchihas.

Deu três passos para dentro do quarto, estava embasbacado com tudo que seus amores haviam preparado. De repente se ouve o barulho da porta se fechando e sem tempo para se virar, Naruto é pego por quatro braços fortes.

- Bem vindo ao lar Hokage-sama... – Sasuke havia pego Naruto pelas costas, cobria-lhe os olhos – Pelo que vejo ainda nem teve tempo de arrancar essa roupa...

- Verdade Sasu, nosso Hokage ainda esta com seus trajes... Vou ajudá-lo a tirar... – Itachi que estava na frente do Rokudaime, deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros dele lhe tirando o manto, seu chapéu já estava a muito no chão – Está começando a ficar melhor...

Sasuke soltou o hataiate do loiro com tamanha lentidão, deslizou-o sensualmente pelo corpo do menor enquanto passava sua mão pelo corpo dele. O hataiate foi parar no chão, enquanto juntava mais ainda seu corpo ao do Rokudaime, abraçou Itachi também, fazendo assim Naruto ficar preso no meio dos dois.

- Aaahhh... O que pensam que estão fazendo? – se sentia ameaçado no meio daqueles dois, parecia um coelho cercado por dois lobos, sabia que quando faziam algo do tipo, as coisas pegariam fogo a noite toda – As crianças...

- Shiiii... Não se preocupe com elas, não chegaram tão cedo. Estão na casa de Kakashi e Sai, os filhos deles e o de Iruka estão lá. – Sai havia engravidado de Kakashi um ano após Ryu e Yoru nascerem, graças a um jutsu da Tsunade todos os homens que tinham um determinado selo podiam engravidar. Iruka também havia tido um filho, uma menina. Kiba havia feito o favor de engravidar logo após Iruka receber o selo, um mês antes de Sai.

- Então quer dizer que tudo isso foi planejado?! – estava muito excitado, seus maridos alem de espertos eram deliciosos...

Itachi continuava com quase a mesma aparência, não aparentava 15 anos mais velho, só seu cabelo que estava mais comprido, agora andava com ele solto. Era um ANBU Ne, que após a morte de Danzou havia se fundido com a ANBU, só que ficara com as missões mais complicadas. Sasuke havia mudado muito, estava com uma aparência mais de homem, seu corpo era mais definido que o de Itachi, os cabelos eram um pouco maiores, mas continuava no mesmo corte. Era ANBU, não quis entrar para a Raiz, preferia trabalhar em coisas menores, assim ficava mais perto de Naruto. Este estava mais belo do que sempre fora, seus olhos continuavam com o mesmo azul, mas quem conhecia o loiro via que estavam sempre com um brilho a mais. Seus cabelos estavam compridos, do tamanho que era o de Itachi anos atrás. Estava mais encorpado também, mas nada exagerado, Kyuu não deixava criar muito corpo. Havia se tornado Hokage a 13 anos, após 2 treinando para tal.

- Exato! – Itachi falou perigosamente perto da boca do loiro, lambeu-lhe os lábios e mordeu levemente – Vamos fazer você delirar essa noite...

- Vai pedir para ser possuído, vai gritar nossos nomes... – Sasuke esfregava sua ereção nas nádegas do loiro, sabia que ele amava – Estou louquinho para me meter dentro de você... Delicia!

- Aahhhh... Sasu... Tachi... Parem com isso, me dêem logo o que eu quero... Onegai. – já não aguentava mais de tanto tesão, ter aqueles deuses se esfregando em si, pegando em todas as partes de seu corpo era uma tentação...

- Iie... Vamos abusar muito de você antes. – pegou o loiro no colo fazendo este lhe abraçar com as pernas. Gemeu baixo ao ter seu membro pressionado pelo dele. Sasuke olhava os dois com luxuria, se encaminhou para a cama deitando nessa e abrindo o vinho, apesar das três taças, encheu somente duas. Bebeu sensualmente um gole de uma enquanto tinha os olhos do loiro em si.

Itachi levou Naruto ate a cama, deitou-o ao lado de Sasuke com delicadeza. Pegou a outra taça e também bebeu um gole chamando a atenção de Naruto para si. Pousou a taça de volta na bandeja e pegou a de Sasuke colocando ao lado da sua. Retirou a bandeja da cama colocando-a no chão. Andou sensualmente até Sasuke e lhe puxou pela mão, fazendo este ficar em pé na sua frente. Enquanto tinha os olhos azuis fixos em si e seu Otouto, guiou Sasuke ate a frente da cama.

- Iremos lhe dar um showzinho particular... – arrebatou a boca de Sasuke com volúpia, queria se exibir para o loiro, excitá-lo...

Naruto via a cena completamente embasbacado, seu membro já se encontrava teso, passou a mão por este apertando forte, pelo visto sua noite seriam bem quente mesmo, e longa, muito longa. Amava quando os amados faziam aquilo, sentia-se recompensado por tudo que havia passado para chegar ate ali.

Itachi abria a camisa de botões de Sasuke enquanto comia a boca do menor com a sua, deslizou as mãos pelos ombros do menor fazendo a camisa ir ao chão. Com uma mão apertou a cintura dele, enquanto com a outra apertava o mamilo. Sasuke gemia baixo, suas mãos acariciavam as costas de Itachi por dentro da camisa, esta lhe incomodava, então tratou de tira-la rapidamente, voltando logo a passar as mãos pelas costas largas e deliciosamente definida de Itachi.

Naruto já não aguentava o calor que sentia, tirou a camisa sem deixar de olhar um instante aos Uchihas. Passou sua mão pelo tórax e logo a pousou em seu mamilo mexendo levemente nesse, a outra mão foi a boca, e molhando seus dedos com saliva escorregou-os até o outro mamilo, apertando este. Gemeu fraco, quanto mais olhava mais excitado ficava.

Itachi irou bruscamente Sasuke de costas para si, virou os corpos de frente a Naruto para que este pudesse ver detalhadamente o que faria a seguir. Colocou dois dedos na boca do otouto, sua outra mão descia acariciando o abdômen definido de Sasuke, só parando quando já estava com o membro do menor em sua mão, mesmo que por fora da calça. Apertou um pouco, mas logo tratou de se livrar daquela peça incomoda, jogando-a na face de Naruto, que quando conseguiu tira-la de sua visão, acabou lambendo os lábios, como esperado Sasuke estava completamente nu, não costumava usar cueca.

- Tachi-nii-san... Ahh... Onegai... – Sasuke era masturbado por Itachi, este mexia sua mão lentamente, queria ouvir o menor pedir por mais, implorar por prazer... – Ahh... Olha como ele é... Aahhhh... Malvado comigo... Huummm...

- Sasuke... Itachi... Aaahh... – Naruto já tinha seu membro nas mãos, mesmo que por dentro da calça – Prepara-o Tachi... Prepara-o pra mim...

- E você quer que eu faça como Naru... – jogou Sasuke de quatro na cama – Assim? – meteu sua lingua no rabinho delicioso de Sasuke, metia a cara nas nádegas dele, apertava e dava tapas deixando o rabinho branquinho todo vermelho...

- Aaaaahhhhhh... Tachiiii... – Sasuke empinava cada vez mais seu rabo, a lingua atrevida de Itachi era deliciosa, sua entradinha pulsava de vontade de ter algo dentro de si.

Naruto não aguentou mais ficar sem fazer nada, tirou as calças e foi ate a frente de Sasuke, oferecia seu membro.

- Chupa gostoso sasu... Deixa bem molhado pra quando eu for meter em você... – estava louco para sentir aquela lingua habilidosa em seu pau, aquela boca quente lhe envolvendo...

Sasuke obedeceu mais do que rápido, engolindo todo o pau de Naruto de uma só vez, gemia roucamente enquanto chupava. Estava louco com todas as sensações. Itachi ainda lambia a entrada de Sasuke, mas vê-lo chupar Naruto era muita tentação. Se afastou rapidamente somente para poder tirar a calça e a cueca, pegou em seu membro e bombou um pouco, logo em seguida metendo sem avisar em Sasuke. Este largou o membro de Naruto e gemeu alto, não esperava pela intrusão repentina, mas estava maravilhado com essa.

- Falei para prepará-lo pra mim, não para meter nele... – estava bravo, mas acabou sorrindo perante uma idéia que teve – Sente no meu colo sasu... Eu e o Tachi vamos meter em você... Meu neko...

Sasuke sorriu perante a proposta, tirou Itachi de dentro de si e foi engatinhando até Naruto, quando chegou nele sentou-se em seu colo e posicionou o pau teso do loiro em sua entradinha, desceu de uma vez só. Gemeu alto junto a Naruto, que não esperava aquilo do moreno. Itachi seguiu Sasuke e quando o moreno menor estava completamente preenchido por Naruto, colocou também seu pau nele. Sasuke gemeu alto novamente, só que dessa vez com Itachi. Os três urravam de prazer.

- Aaaahhhh... Tachiiii... Naruuuu... – sentir os dois dentro de si era muito gostoso. Quando os dois começaram a se mover então... Perdeu a sanidade, já não falava mais nada com nexo, só sabia gritar de prazer – Ahhh... Humm... Aaahhh... Ohhh... Hummm... Aaahhh...

Naruto entrava e saia freneticamente, se agarrava a cintura de Sasuke e metia com toda a força, beijava-lhe a boca com volúpia, engolia a lingua do outro, mordia os lábios, estava completamente embriagado pelo prazer.

Itachi bombava também, ter a bunda de Sasuke empinada para si era tentado de mais, batia nesta com força, estocava seu membro com brutalidade naquele buraquinho deliciosamente apertado, não queria nem saber, metia sem dó nem piedade.

Sasuke sentia seu interior rasgar deliciosamente, amava quando era possuído pelos dois, o único problema era que do jeito que as coisas iam gozaria a qualquer instante. Com o termino desse pensamento não conseguiu mais reprimir a vontade, gozou abundantemente, melando todo o abdômen de Naruto.

Itachi e Naruto também não conseguiam mais reprimir o desejo e ao sentirem sés paus serem esmagados pelo interior de Sasuke, jorraram seus sêmens nele, atingindo sua próstata.

Naruto foi o primeiro a se retirar de dentro do moreno, sendo seguido de Itachi que acabou sentando em suas pernas para esperar Sasuke se recuperar. Quando o Uchiha menor voltou ao normal sorriu aos maridos.

- Aniki, que quero meter em você... Enquanto você mete em Naru. – estava com uma vontade insana de meter em Itachi, só que seu membro ainda não havia voltado ao normal – Só preciso de uma ajudinha aqui... – se sentou exibindo seu membro que ainda estava desacordado. Itachi e Naruto deram um breve sorriso e os dois foram chupar o moreno menor.

Sasuke se deliciava com a lingua dos dois amados em seu pau, a lingua deles travavam uma batalha pra ver quem chupava, ora ou outra se beijavam, mas queriam mesmo era chupar o pau do menor mais e mais. Sasuke já estava completamente teso, agora vinha a melhor patê. Parou os dois e olhou nos olhos de cada um...

- Acho que já está bom... – se ajoelhou na cama – Como prefere ficar Aniki? – não ligava para a posição, contanto que pudesse se meter inteiro dentro dele...

- É muito safado sabia Otouto... – se deitou na cama e abriu as pernas – Vem pela minha frente neko, e você kitsune, senta no meu colo...

- Hai... Akatsuki. – Sasuke se encaixou por baixo de Itachi, as pernas do maior ficaram por cima da sua, meteu somente metade do pau, recebendo um gemido baixo como reposta.

Naruto se sentou no colo de Itachi de costas a Sasuke, desceu com tudo e assim que sentiu todo o membro do maior em si, gritou alto de prazer, amava sentar daquele jeito em Itachi...

- Aahhhhhh... Vocês dois ainda me matam... – Itachi enlouquecia com a sensação de meter em Naruto enquanto era metido por Sasuke. As coisas ficaram melhores ainda quando o loiro começou a cavalgar e o moreno a entrar e sair – Ahhh... Humm... Naru... Sasu... Ahhh... Mais...

- Isso Tachi, geme pré gente... Grita nossos nomes... Ahhhhhhhh... – Sasuke se enfiava com toda a força e rapidez que podia. Mesmo metendo sempre em Itachi, ele ainda era deliciosamente apertado. Seu pau era apertado pela entrada de Itachi, e como havia acabado de gozar ainda estava sensível, poderia acabar gozando logo, mas se seguraria o máximo possível.

- Ahhhhhhh Tachi... Que pau gostoso... Huummmm... – Naruto era masturbado por Itachi enquanto cavalgava com gosto no pau grosso dele, os estímulos eram tantos que acabaria gozando logo, só esperaria Itachi gozar, coisa que pelo visto não demoraria muito a acontecer.

- Sasukeee... Narutooo... Aahhhhhhhh... – estava louco de tesão, Naruto cavalgava muito rápido em seu pau, sempre que descia era com força. Já Sasuke metia com força, a toda hora sentia sua próstata ser tocada. Não aguentava mais e ao sentir seu pau tocar a próstata de Naruto ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke também lhe tocava só que mais forte gozou, gozou muito, melando Naruto inteiro por dentro, que ao sentir o jato quente de sêmen também gozou, melando a mão e o peito de Itachi. Sasuke também gozou ao sentir que Itachi gozara, seu sêmen melou todo o rabinho tentador de Itachi...

Os três estavam exaustos, mas Naruto teve que sair de cima de Itachi, se deitou ao lado direito do moreno, logo em seguida Sasuke sai de dentro do Aniki e se deita ao lado de Naruto. Os irmãos Uchiha abraçaram o loiro e sussurraram em seu ouvido...

- Feliz aniversário de casamento Naru-chan... – estavam tão exaustos que adormeceram logo em seguida. Antes de Naruto também adormecer olhou no relógio que havia perto da cama, pelo visto seu aniversário de casamento havia acabado a uma hora e meia, agora já era aniversario de Itachi...

- Feliz aniversario Itachi... – adormeceu instantaneamente.

-x-

- Feliz aniversario Otou-san! – Itachi acordou com essas palavras sendo pronunciadas por seus amados filhos.

- Achamos que poderíamos comemorar primeiro, mas pelo que vejo já comemorou muito bem ontem a noite. – Ryu dizia enquanto fitava seus pais abraçados. Não se incomodava com o fato de eles estarem nus, estava acostumado a vê-los daquele jeito.

- Arigatou Ryu, mas... – cobriu a si e aos amados – Nunca lhe disseram que tem que bater na porta antes de entrar?

- Mas assim não teria graça Otou-san. – Yoru acariciava os cabelos de Sasuke, vendo esse abrir os olhos lentamente. Deu um lindo sorriso quando Sasuke olhou para si totalmente desperto.

- Eu avisei a eles Otou-san, disse que vocês estariam a vontade, mas eles nunca me ouvem. – foi Tsuki quem disse a filha mais nova deles, tinha 13 anos.

Nesse momento Naruto acordou e ficou completamente feliz ao ver toda a sua família reunida. Fitou cada um de seus filhos, admirando a beleza de cada um deles.

Ryu estava a cada dia mais parecido com Itachi, até mesmo o cabelo era igual, era o mais espevitado dos três, não parava quieto nunca, falava mais que a boca, era igual a Naruto na personalidade, mas o mais baixo dos três. Yoru era muito parecido com Sasuke, somente seu cabelo era diferente, havia adotado um corte igual ao de Naruto quando mais novo, também era bem ativo, mas tinha muitos momentos em que ficava quieto, esses davam medo, normalmente iria aprontar alguma coisa, um dia havia pixado o monumento Hokage, ficou de castigo e teve que limpar tudo, era o mais alto dos três. Já Tsuki não se parecia nada com os irmãos, era a cara de Naruto, tinha os olhos azuis e cabelos loiros igual ao pai, apesar de seus 13 anos já tinha corpo de mulher, e co seus cabelos compridos que iam quase até o chão dava muito trabalho aos pais. Era a mais quieta dos três e havia puxado a inteligência dos Uchihas. Os três irmãos haviam desenvolvido o Sharingan muito novos, cada um por volta dos 4 anos. O Sharingan dos três era de nível 3 e pretendiam parar por ali, não queriam de forma alguma o Mangekyou.

- Feliz aniversario meu amor. – Naruto e Sasuke disseram juntos e deram um selinho em Itachi, Sasuke tendo que passar por cima de Naruto para poder fazê-lo.

- Dá pra vocês não fazerem isso na nossa frente? – Ruy morria de ciúmes de Naruto, não gostava que ninguém tocasse ele, nem mesmo seus pais.

Itachi riu e se levantou logo em seguida pondo uma roupa, jogou uma para Naruto e Sasuke, que levantaram e também se trocaram. Assim que todos estavam prontos se viraram para os filhos.

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Itachi sabia que seus filhos estava aprontando algo.

- Isso mesmo, o que vamos fazer? Tirei o dia todo de folga para poder ficar com meu amor... – beijou Itachi nos lábios. Havia deixado Konohamaru em seu lugar naquele dia.

- Vamos a casa do tio Kakashi, todos estão lá. – Yoru não saia da casa de Kakashi, se não estava em missão ANBU com seus irmãos, com certeza estava lá.

- E todos que você diz são Sakumo, Hiro e Yume não é? – Naruto sabia que seus filhos eram apaixonados por aqueles três.

Sakumo e Hiro eram filhos de Kakashi e Sai, ambos tinham olhos negros, mas Hiro tinha cabelos cinzas enquanto Sakumo tinha cabelos negros. Ambos tinham 14 anos e eram uma mistura de Kakashi e Sai. Yume era filha de Kiba e Iruka, havia puxado Iruka fisicamente, tendo os mesmos olhos e cabelos, mas era igual a Kiba na personalidade, bem selvagem, tinha 14 anos também. Os três também eram ANBUs, iguais aos Uchihas mais novos.

- Não é nada disso Tou-san. – Tsuki estava muito envergonhada. Queria mesmo voltar logo para casa de Kakashi para poder ver Yume.

Tsuki apesar de nova sempre gostou de Yume, não ligava para o fato se serem ambas do mesmo sexo, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitada, mal sabia ela que Yume também queria ficar com ela. Yoru gostava de Hiro, estavam até mesmo tendo alguma coisa, apesar de poucas pessoas saberem, só os irmãos e os pais. Já Ryu namorava com Sakumo havia um ano, não tinha nem medo nem vergonha, havia assumido publicamente o namoro, amava ficar ao lado do moreno.

- Sei. – Sasuke pegou na mão de Naruto e logo em seguida na de Itachi – Vamos logo.

- Hai! – todos estavam ansiosos para chegar a casa de Kakashi, sabiam que se divertiriam muito naquele dia.

Saíram de casa indo em direção a de Kakashi. Todos seus amigos estariam lá. Amigos, familiares e amores. Quem via os seis Uchihas andando juntos sorria, dava para ver como se amavam, como eram...

_**Completos!**_

_Fim._


End file.
